Pokémon: A New Adventure
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Amy Ketchum starts her own journey and hopes to be as good as her father. Starting off in Kanto, she already has a rival, Ivan. But meets a new friend, a cousin, and a trainer she tends to run into a lot. [COMPLETE]
1. Rivals and Friends

**This story is taken place in the future of "Meeting your Love is Fate" but it's not necessary to read it because it's about a whole new set of characters. And here's a recap of what happened at the end of my last story:**

"_And once again, Ritchie has stopped another trainer from challenging the Poke'mon Master. And as we all know, those that have defeated Ritchie were unable to defeat Poke'mon Master, Ash Ketchum!" _said the announcer on the T.V. and continued with other stuff about Poke'mon.

A girl that's ten years old with dark red hair and brown eyes watches the T.V. with excitement,

"Awesome! Someday, I'll be just as good as my dad!" said the girl and jumped on the bed and went over to the bookshelf where she kept her dad's old Poke'ball that Pikachu was originally in.

"Yeah, I'll get a Pikachu too…I'll be the new Poke'mon Master!" she exclaimed holding the Poke'ball up in the air.

"Amy Ketchum!"

Amy got startled and almost lost her balance on the soft bed and almost dropped the Poke'ball.

"Amy, you should be in bed, its way past your bedtime!" said her mother, a.k.a. an adult Misty pointing at the clock.

"But I start my Poke'mon journey tomorrow, I'm too excited to sleep and plus, another trainer was battling the elite trainers again and I wanted to see how far this person gets!" said Amy.

"Well, how far did this trainer get?" Misty asked,

"Ritchie stomped him good!" said Amy.

"Once again, another trainer failed to reach the Poke'mon Master," said Misty looking at the T.V.

"That's right! No one will defeat Dad! No one except me that is!" said Amy with confidence.

"We'll see, get to sleep Amy, you don't want to wake up late and have Ivan get ahead do you?"

"No way! That Ivan! Grr…There's no way I'm letting him beat me at Poke'mon!" said Amy angrily and turned the T.V. off and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Amy," said Misty.

"Goodnight Mom," said Amy.

Misty closed the door and shook her head,

"That ego, just like her father," said Misty to herself

* * *

That night, Amy thought about which beginner Poke'mon she should get. Should it be Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur? Amy eventually fell into a deep sleep…without setting her alarm clock. 

The next morning, Misty was calling Amy to get up,

"Amy! Get up! You're going to start your journey late!"

"5 more minutes…." She mumbled.

"Ivan's going to start without you!"

"WHAT?" Amy shot up and got ready for the morning.

"Using Ivan, always works," said Misty to herself.

Amy ran to Professor Oak's lab already wearing her travel clothes. She had her Dad's original cap when he started his journey, an open jacket, white shirt, jeans, and the jacket is colored white, pink and red.

When she got there, there was a small crowd of people so she had to push herself through and when she did she trips and falls on Ivan.

"Hey, watch it, Amy! And get off!" Ivan shouted. Amy gets off the brown haired boy also wearing similar travel clothes but blue and dark blue with no cap.

"Geez, sorry, you don't have to be so 'Krabby' you know?" Amy joked dusting herself off.

"Well, you were slow today, what did you do? Oversleep like a Snorlax?" and Ivan laughed.

"Grr! Oh yeah? So what if you got here before me? We're both going on a journey on the same day!" Amy shouted at him.

"Man, I keep forgetting how loud you are, but anyway, it's not like I'm going to wait for you to stay with me, oh yeah, if you wanted the water Poke'mon, Squirtle, you can't because I already got it," said Ivan taking out a Poke'ball.

"Say what?"

"And as a matter of fact, I'm leaving now," said Ivan picking up a bag and yelled towards the lab,

"Dad! I'm leaving!"

A brown spiked up hair professor walked out (three guesses who),

"Already? Well, good luck, son," he said.

"Yeah, catch ya later, Amy," said Ivan and walked off with the town waving him goodbye.

Then Professor Oak turned to Amy,

"Where were you this morning? You're just as careless as your father," he said.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to set my alarm clock! What Poke'mon are left for me?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Just one left," said Professor Oak and took her to his lab.

* * *

He took a Poke'ball and handed it over to Amy, 

"Take it or leave it," he said.

"Okay, come on out!"

Out from the Poke'ball is Charmander, male.

"Cool, a Charmander," said Amy and went over to pet his head.

"So you're fine with that?" Oak asked,

"Yup! Even though I wanted Squirtle…." Said Amy with a vein.

"Well, you see, Bulbasaur was already taken when Ivan woke up to choose and he wanted an advantage over you and he wanted the same Poke'mon I had so there were two reasons why he picked Squirtle,"

"It's okay, I like Charmander, well, thanks Professor Oak," said Amy and went outside where her mother is waiting.

"Hey Amy, here's your backpack (white and red) with stuff you're going to need for your journey," said Misty.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" said Amy and puts the bag on her back.

"Oh you picked a Charmander," said Misty looking at him.

"Char Char,"

"Well, he was the only one left," said Amy.

Professor Oak walked out too,

"Hello Misty, I haven't seen you around, how have you been?" he asked,

"Oh I'm fine, Gary, I was just helping Amy get ready for her journey," Misty answered.

"Hey Professor Oak, where can I find a Pikachu?" Amy asked,

"You could look in the Viridian Forest, Pikachu are found in there but it's rare," he answered.

"Oh I'll find one, that's for sure!" said Amy with confidence.

And like that, after saying goodbye to the two and Gary giving her some empty Poke'balls to Amy so she can catch some Poke'mon, Amy sets off, but she's already feeling homesick and kind of uncertain.

"What Poke'mon should I get? Hmm…there's so many out there, and should I get the same ones my Dad has? No, he has his style and I have mine!" said Amy and her walk turned into a jog so she can reach Viridian City faster. When she did, she was exhausted and collapsed on the couch at the Poke'mon Center.

"I'm walking from now on…" she said to herself. She ran into some Spearow and Rattata but she wasn't interested in them.

She sat up and thought about heading into the Viridian Forest as soon as her feet stopped hurting.

She looked around at some people around the Center, then she saw a boy that looked familiar but when he turned his head she knew it wasn't who she thought it was yet he looked familiar…

Amy also noticed that she didn't see Ivan on her way here and thought maybe he took a different path or something.

A few hours later after getting a map and buying some potions and antidotes just in case after hearing that the forest are full of bug Poke'mon and most have poison in them.

The boy she saw earlier had already left but it didn't bother her that much.

* * *

Off to Viridian Forest she goes and right away a Weedle popped out of no where and scared her. 

"Wow! A Weedle!" she said excitedly after realizing that it was just a Weedle.

"You're mine!" she said taking out Charmander's Poke'ball. The Weedle began climbing up a tree again and then a Pidgey attack it.

"Wow! Pidgey! I'm getting you! Charmander! Ember go!"

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander used ember and immediately weakened the Pidgey,

"Yes! Poke'ball go!" Amy cried throwing her Poke'ball to catch it and after wobbling a few times she caught it.

"Yes! Great job Charmander! I love you already!" she cried picking up Charmander and hugging him.

"Go me! Go me! Oh yeah!" she cheered to herself. She continued walking but couldn't find any Poke'mon; she was really trying to find a Pikachu. And by luck, one popped out,

"A Pikachu!" she exclaimed and it heard and started running,

"Hey! Wait!" she ran after it then lost it eventually,

"Oh man," she groaned.

Then she heard rustles in the bushes so she went to see what it was…only to be attacked by a bunch of Beedrill!

Amy ran for it,

"Of all the Poke'mon why Beedrill?" and she kept running. When she tripped and fell, she thought she was going to feel serious pain until boy picked her up and quickly moved to the side. He puts her down and took out a Poke'ball.

"Hwuh Long (pronounced Low-then ong)! Use Flamethrower!" he ordered and a Charmander pops out and followed his trainer's orders injuring the Beedrill and scaring them off.

He recalled his Charmander and helped Amy up. The boy had black hair also with a cap with black and green travel clothes with green eyes and kind of cute. He was the same boy she saw at the Center.

"Uh thanks," she said.

"No problem, but you were snooping around the forest weren't you?" he asked.

"Um, sort of," Amy replied,

"Well, that's why the Beedrill were after you, why didn't you use your Poke'mon?" he asked and she blushed.

"…I panicked," she admitted.

"Oh, new trainer?" he asked,

"Yeah, I saw you at the Center; did you just start your journey too?" Amy asked,

"Nope, I started mine months ago, I just wanted to check this area out," he replied.

"Oh…" said Amy a little embarrassed that he took care of those Beedrill, knows more about forests, and started his journey before her and he didn't look much older than she is.

"Do you have any badges?" Amy asked,

"Yeah two," he replied.

"Oh, nice," she said.

"Be careful around here, try not to snoop around so much, if you want to catch certain Poke'mon, wait until it comes to you," said the boy and jogged off.

"Thanks! Hey wait! I don't even know your name!"

Amy called after him.

"He doesn't know mine either…"

Amy ended up spending the night in the forest and for the whole day, every Pikachu she ran into she lost it but she was determined to catch a Pikachu and just who was that boy she met earlier?

**Please R and R! Yeah kind of fast, but it'll slow down if you think it's going too fast. **

**Next: Amy makes her first stop at Pewter City Gym and find out that Rock Poke'mon aren't the easiest to beat with her current party the hard way. **

**F.Y.I. I know I'm using a comma in Pokémon instead of how I just did it and that's because I can't do that unless I'm typing here and I'm not going to change every Pokémon with a comma into this when I already wrote it. Besides, it's less buttoning so no, it's not because I don't know how to spell it because I do. **


	2. Hard as Rock

**skarmory**-Not a bad guess

**x636**-It's updatedfor ya!

**crimsonskye06 ()-**I got it updated! Here you go!

**Shadow InuGirl**-Very observant

**ClampLover**- Yeah, I guess I kind of do…well, I type fast and ideas flow into my head fast too. Glad you like it!

* * *

"Go Charmander! Ember now!"

"Char! Char! Chaar!"

"Pika! PikaCHU!"

Charmander took the hit,

"Hang in there! Use Scratch!"

Charmander attacks and got a critical hit on the wild Pikachu.

"Alright, Poke'ball go!" after the ball shakes a few times, the ball stops moving confirming the catch. Amy couldn't believe it; she went over to pick up her ball containing a Pikachu.

"I did it…I DID IT! WHOO! I GOT A PIKACHU!" and does a little victory dance leaving Charmander with a sweat drop.

Amy started running afterwards, not sure where exactly, but she just wanted to get out of the forest and train her Poke'mon. Eventually, she reached Pewter City.

"Wow, Dad's told me of this place, a rock gym leader…I guess I better train a little," said Amy to herself and heads for the Poke'mon Center to heal her Poke'mon and heads out again right by the forest to test her Poke'mon's skill.

Her Pidgey is okay, but isn't going to stand a chance unless it evolves or something. Charmander is fire and is already at a disadvantage followed with Pikachu being electric.

"What am I going to do?" Amy asked herself as she trains her Pidgey making it fly faster and tried to get him to use stronger attacks but it wasn't going too well. Now Amy, being the daughter of Ash, she has that instinct to go challenge the gym as soon as possible so right before the sun sets, Amy heads for the gym prepared or not.

"Hello?" she called when she walked into the gym; a light appeared revealing a girl that's only about a year older than Amy. She had brown hair that goes down to her elbows, if her arms were right by her side, with a small ponytail on the left side of her head. She wore short pants with a white shirt and a blue vest.

"Are you challenging the Pewter City Gym?" she asked,

"Yes!" Amy answered with confidence.

"Very well, I'm Rose, the Pewter City Gym Leader and we'll battle with two Poke'mon each!"

"Fine with me!" and the rock field appear and all the lights went on. Rose walks up to one side and Amy to the other.

"I choose my Rhyhorn!" said Rose and throws her Poke'ball.

"Yikes! A Rhyhorn!" said Amy a bit nervous now.

"Well? Who's your Poke'mon?" Rose asked sort of mocking Amy.

"Pikachu!" she called out.

"Pika!"

"An electric Poke'mon in a rock gym, it looks like you want to lose," said Rose.

"Don't count on it. Pikachu! Quick attack now!"

"Rhyhorn! Stomp!"

Rhyhorn roars and stomps the ground knocking Pikachu off balance.

"Now! Rock throw!"

Amy had a sweat fall knowing this can end Pikachu's battle then and there…and it did.

"Pikachu return," Amy called back.

"Charmander! I choose you!"

"A flame type? Do you know your types?" Rose asked,

"Yes I do! Charmander! Flamethrower!"

Rhyhorn took in the damage but not much was done.

"Fire won't hurt my powerful Rhyhorn, now Take Down Attack now!"

"Charmander, dodge and use Scratch!" Amy commanded. Charmander dodged and used Scratch but not a lot of damage was doneat all.

"Horn attack!" Rhyhorn just finished off Charmander. Amy fell to her knees, now she just realized that this wasn't an easy task being a Poke'mon trainer. She's been taking everything for granted.

"Charmander Return,"

"Good job Rhyhorn, return. I've fought many trainers before, and you seem to know your Poke'mon but all the Poke'mon you chose were-"

"I know! But I don't have any other Poke'mon that would do any better!" Amy snapped.

"_She seems to have a temper, yet she also tried her best," _Rose thought,

"Come on, I'll cook you dinner," Rose offered and Amy just had a confused face on.

* * *

"You live here yourself?" Amy asked when no one else was at the table,

"Oh no, I live with my dad. He's currently out right now like most of the time," said Rose as she grabbed two plates with food on them and placed it before Amy and herself.

"Wow! Thanks!" and Amy started chowing down.

"You sure got an appetite," said Rose,

"Got it from my dad and I'm proud of it!" said Amy between mouthfuls.

"I see, so you get along with your dad?" Rose asked taking small bites,

"Yeah! (swallow) I just never see him anymore because he's so busy," said Amy,

"Mine too, you see; I have a lot of cousins because my dad has a lot of brothers and sisters so he's always out around town helping one of his siblings to the next. That's one of the reasons why he left me as the new gym leader when I was old enough so he can help out his siblings scattered throughout the city," said Rose taking another bite.

"Wow, don't you get lonely?" Amy asked,

"Not really, he still comes back, usually late but he's coming home faster now. I think he can actually stop going out so much if he keeps coming home earlier," said Rose.

"Um hey I was wondering, do you have any Poke'mon food?" Amy asked,

"Oh yeah! My dad makes the best around! Here," Rose got up and went to the cabinet and took tow jars of Poke'mon food and three bowls. She poured the food into the bowls and told Amy to send out her Poke'mon.

"Pidgey, Charmander, Pikachu, it's time to eat!" she called.

"Hm, you're right, none of them would work well in a rock Poke'mon battle," said Rose when she looked at them.

Then they heard he door open,

"Rose! I'm home!"

"My dad's home! Much more early than usual!" she said excitedly and ran to the door.

Amy waited until they came back but meanwhile talked with her Poke'mon and knows that they will beat Rose if they try harder.

"This is her," said Rose pointing at Amy. Amy looked at her then her dad.

"You look familiar," said Amy.

"I sure hope so; I've visited your house once!"

"Oh wait, let me think…"

Flashback:

"Brock! Come on in!" said Misty,

"Why thank you, Misty, so is Ash home?" Brock asked,

"Unfortunately, no," Misty answered as the two walked into the kitchen. Amy was about 6 and she just ran into the kitchen chasing Ivan,

"Give it back to me it's mine!" Amy complained.

"No it's not! You liar!" Ivan argued back.

"Amy! Ivan! I said no running in the house!" Misty snapped and the two stopped immediately.

"Sorry Mom,"

"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum," said Ivan.

"Behave, and Amy, this is you father's and my good friend, Brock. Brock, this is Amy and Gary's son, Ivan," Misty introduced.

"Hi," said Amy,

"Brock? Of Pewter City Gym? That's so cool!" said Ivan excitedly,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amy asked,

"You don't know he's the gym leader of Pewter City?" Ivan asked,

"…nope!"

Present:

"Ah! That's right! You're Brock!" Amy exclaimed.

"You're just as dense as your father," said Brock and went to sit down followed by Rose.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Amy and smiled.

"Let me guess, you wanted to challenge this gym as soon as you can but ended up losing, right?" Brock guessed.

"Yeah…" Amy replied.

"It's the beginning of your journey, maybe you shouldn't challenge this gym yet," Rose advised.

"Well since I'm passing through here I might as well get my first badge!"

"She so hard-headed, just like Ash," said Brock to himself.

* * *

Amy ended up staying there over night and woke up early and started training her Poke'mon.

"Okay, Pidgey go Gust attack! Charmander, Flamethrower, Pikachu, thunderbolt!" she commanded as her Poke'mon aims at a target. Her Poke'mon were getting a bit stronger, but it's going to take too long if she has to spend half her time training in Pewter City and not win a gym battle. Around lunch, Amy and her Poke'mon took a break.

"At this rate, I'll never be able to beat Rose and she said two Poke'mon each, I can't even defeat one," said Amy to herself and looked up at the sky. Her Poke'mon felt bad too, they know Amy is trying but after the battle they just had, no one could really feel happy at the moment.

Rose had been watching Amy almost the whole time and felt kind of bad for her, but she can't go easy on a trainer just because of pity. But when Rose told her dad about it, Brock thought of a way that could work.

Amy went to the Poke'mon Center that night and gave her mom a call,

"You're already in Pewter City? That was fast!"

"Yeah, well, I ran half the time," said Amy.

"So did you challenge the gym leader yet?" Misty asked,

"Yeah…I lost," said Amy looking down.

"Oh don't feel discouraged, Honey, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat that gym eventually," said Misty,

"Yeah, _eventually_," said Amy.

Rose and Brock walked into the center to find Amy and they spotted her taking on the phone.

"Hey Amy!" Rose called before she ran up to her.

"Oh, hi, Rose," Amy greeted.

"Who are you talking to?" Brock asked walking up tot her as well,

"Oh, my mom," Amy answered.

"Really? May I speak with her?" Brock asked,

"Sure," said Amy and handed him the phone and getting out of the seat.

"Amy, I have an offer for you," said Rose,

"What is it?" Amy asked,

"I know you only have three Poke'mon and this is your first gym; so I'm thinking that maybe I'll just use one rock Poke'mon and you can use all three,"

"WHAT? But I can't do that! That wouldn't be fair!" said Amy.

"Well, my Poke'mon has an advantage of size and power. So I think it's fair enough for me," said Rose.

"Well, I don't know…." said Amy.

"Well, I'll see you at the gym tomorrow," said Rose turning around to leave.

"Huh? Wait! I didn't say…never mind," said Amy.

* * *

"Yeah, that's great," said Brock.

"Yes, I know," said Misty.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you're done," saidAmy after tapping Brock on the shoulder.

"Oh, go ahead," said Brock. Amy took the phone and told her about the challenge Rose offered. Misty thought it was fine as long as she wins the other badges fair and square. That night, Amy went to sleep for another chance at her first badge.

"_Just one Poke'mon to defeat, just one. I know I'm up for it," _Amy thought before going into deep sleep for the night.

**Please R and R!**

**Next: It's Amy's battle against Rose's strongest rock Poke'mon. And see what happens after their battle.**


	3. Lucky Break

**Mini Black Raven**-She sort of does that.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

**

Amy opens the door to the gym and walks in and saw Rose already waiting with Brock ready to judge the battle. Amy steps up ready to battle,

"Are you ready, Ketchum?" Rose asked,

"Yeah!" Amy answers and takes out a Poke'ball.

"Pidgey go!"

"I choose Onix!" and Onix appeared,

"Whoa, I never realized how big an Onix is!" said Amy a little nervous staring up at Onix.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Onix use rock throw!"

"Pidgey, start dodging and use gust!" the little bird dodges through the rocks with speed and used a gust attack which hardly did any affect.

"Onix, get that Pidgey!" Onix roared.

"Pidgey, sand-attack now!" Pidgey brew up some sand blinding Onix.

"Rock throw again!"

"_Pidgey can't dodge rock throw forever, Rose will eventually get me…" _Amy thought.

The battle extended a little longer, with Pidgey using normal and flying attacks and Onix attacking with great power that one hit KO'd Pidgey.

Amy recalled Pidgey and called out Charmander.

"Resume the battle!" Brock announced.

"Charmander! Ember!"

"Char Char!"

"Onix! Earthquake!"

"Earthquake?" Amy repeated and when the ground started shaking, she fell on her bottom. Both Poke'mon got hit after they launched their attacks. Charmander was hit badly but one good thing that happened is that Onix got burned. Amy stood back up,

"Ember again!"

"Rock throw!"

And once again, both got hit, but Charmander was knocked out.

"No…Charmander, return!" Amy called.

"_You're my last chance, please help me," _Amy thought and threw her last ball.

"I choose you! Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Okay Onix, lets finish this! Earthquake!"

"Pikachu! Climb on Onix quickly!" Onix used earthquake but didn't hit Pikachu and is now trying to shake Pikachu off his long body and try to ignore the pain of his burn.

"Uh…I know! Swift attack!"

"Pikachu!"

"Onix! Harden!"

"No…"

"Sorry, Amy, but you're gonna have to try a better tactic!" said Rose. Amy had a sweat fall and wasn't sure what else to do.

"Time to finish this! Onix! Dig!"

"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed knowing exactly what's going to happen.

Time seemed to have gone slowly, because to Amy it seemed like forever until Onix surprised her and Pikachu and knocked Pikachu out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Onix and Rose wins!" Brock announced.

"Great job Onix, return!" Rose walked up to Amy who went over to Pikachu and picked him up.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Pika, pika pi,"

"Is he okay, Amy?" Rose asked,

"Yeah, he'll be alright," said Amy.

"Amy, tell me what youthink of your journey so far," Rose asked.

"Huh? Well, I just experienced first hand what a real gym battle is like. And I learned that I was way too overconfident when I started my journey. I knew it was going to be hard but not this hard," said Amy as she looked at Pikachu then to Rose.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Rose asked,

"…I'll keep trying, that's what my dad would do. I won't give up until I've won my badge!" said Amy in a serious tone. Rose smiled and Brock did too watching. Rose reached into her pocket,

"Here, I, Rose of Pewter City Gym, present you with the Boulder Badge,"

"W-What? But I didn't beat you," said Amy very confused.

"I'll give you the badge, on one condition," said Rose.

"Uh, and that is…?"

"You keep training hard and let me come with you on your journey. Then I can help you train your Poke'mon to be as strong as Onix and Rhyhorn!" said Rose and handed the badge to Amy.

"Really? You want to come with? But who be the gym leader then?" Amy asked,

"Me," Brock answered.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Amy, we got it all figured out. I help you get better, you get the badge and me as your 'coach,' that is, if I can come with you," said Rose. Amy looked at the two, then smiled and took the badge from Rose's hand,

"Of course you can come!" she said.

"Great!" said Rose happily.

* * *

"Okay, and remember the recipes I taught you, and the-" 

"Yes Dad, I know, you don't have to go over the list ten times, and I'll be fine! We'll take care of each other, right Amy?" Rose asked when they were getting ready to leave Pewter City after lunch,

"Of course!" Amy replied.

"Good, well, the next gym you should head for is Cerulean City Gym," said Brock.

"Cerulean City? My mom used to be the gym leader there!" said Amy excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose asked,

"Lets goooo!" Amy shouted and ran off.

"Bye Dad!" said Rose and ran after Amy.

"Good luck and be careful!" Brock called after them.

* * *

"AAAAAHHGGGGHHHH!" Amy shrieked and fell backwards after another Zubat popped out of nowhere at Mt. Moon. 

"Are you okay?" Rose asked kneeling down to Amy,

"Yeah, man, these bats sure like scaring people," said Amy and stood up.

"Well, they're not that scary, my dad owns a Crobat," said Rose and the two continued walking.

"Crobat huh?" Amy asked and reached for her Poke'dex which I accidentally forgot that Gary gave her before she left her journey.

"_Crobat. The bat Poke'mon. Crobat is the final evolution of Zubat. Crobat sneaks up on its intended prey using its wings that barely make a sound. The development of the wings on this Poke'mon enables it to fly at very fast speeds." _

"Cool," said Amy and puts the dex away.

When they finally reached out of Mt. Moon, Amy was so glad to stop seeing Zubats.

"Yes! Sunlight!" she cheered.

"Look out!" someone called and when Amy turned to where the voice came from, a Zubat came crashing against her face and she fell and got knocked out.

"Amy, Amy wake up!" Rose called,

"Huh? What's going on? Rose, can you read me the story about the Ponyta and the Dodrio?" Amy asked still a little dosed off and Rose got a sweat drop.

"Um, I would if I knew that one," she answered. Then Amy was fully awake and realized she's at a Poke'mon Center.

"How did I get here?" Amy asked.

"Do you know how long you've been out? This is morning of the next day!"

"WHAT?"

"And you got here because this boy carried you here on his back after you were knocked out because of his Zubat," Rose answered.

"Boy? Is he still here? And what's his name?" Amy asked,

"I didn't ask, we were trying to wake you up but you were out cold so we had no choice but to carry you here and then it looked like a storm was coming so we didn't talk, we ran," said Rose.

"He carried me _and_ ran?" Amy asked,

"Well, we jogged," Rose corrected.

"What did this boy look like?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Well...he's was awfully CUTE!" Rose squealed and Amy got a sweat drop this time.

Rose took Amy to breakfast and all her Poke'mon were healthy and well. And there she also saw,

"YOU!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi, good to see you're okay," said the boy with a sweet smile and was the same boy she met back at Viridian forest. Amy then looked at the Zubat he was feeding,

"It was your Zubat?" Amy asked and sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I was training around the mountains," he apologized.

"Well, it's okay I guess, what are you doing here?" Amy asked,

"Well, I'm checking the area out, I see that we seem to be going into the same places now," he said and continued feeding.

"Here's breakfast!" said Rose and handed a plate to Amy.

"Thanks," said Amy.

"You want some?" Rose asked the boy,

"No thanks," he replied and called back his Zubat,

"I already had breakfast and now that she's okay, I can go, see ya!" he said picking up his bag and running out of the center.

"WAIT! I don't know your name!" Amy called,

"And thanks…" she added.

Amy turned back to breakfast only to see Rose in a dream state.

"That boy was so cute, now I wished I asked for his name…" said Rose dreamily with hearts in her eyes and Amy got a sweat drop.

"Okay, I didn't expect her to go ga over guys," said Amy and continued eating.

* * *

"Okay, before we attack the gym, we must toughen up your Poke'mon," said Rose with her hands on her hips. 

"Now lets start with Pidgey," she said the two worked with Pidgey for an hour and they took a break, right when they finished, Pidgey started to evolve!

"No way!" Amy exclaimed.

"Pidga!"

"A Pidgeotto!" said Rose.

"Awesome!" Amy squealed and did a happy dance.

Next, they trained Charmander who did a powerful flamethrower.

"Yes, we perfected flamethrower!" said Amy excitedly.

Next was Pikachu…except it didn't turn out so well with Pikachu laughing at Amy for doing something stupid like imitating how a Pikachu was supposes to act.

"Stop laughing! Come on! Return!" she called but Pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Pikachu!"

"He's teasing you, this should be good," said Rose and sat back to watch Amy run around with a Poke'ball trying to recall Pikachu.

"Fine! Stay out of the ball then!" said Amy giving up.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu wanted to play more.

"But I'm tired of chasing you," Amy whined and sat down.

"Pika! Pika pi!" he continued to try and get Amy to chase him again.

"Maybe next time…okay fine!" and Amy caught Pikachu since he was right next to her.

"I got you!" and the two laughed.

Rose watches Amy getting along with her Poke'mon.

The next day, they headed for the Cerulean City Gym.

"Good luck, I'll be rooting for ya!" said Rose as they walked in.

"Hello? I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" Amy shouted at the pool area. Then she heard a boy,

"Hey Isaac! You got a challenger!"

"Alright I'm coming!" said another voice who jumped off from the platform above and landed by the pool. A boy with messy blue hair wearing a simple T-shirt and plants stood back up and asked,

"Are you the challenger?"

"Yeah," Amy answered. Then the boy looked at her in a weird way.

"Amy? Amy is that you?" he asked.

"Huh…? Do I know you?" Amy asked and the guy does an anime fall.

"Oh that's a nice way to greet your cousin!" he shouted.

"My cousin?" Amy repeated.

**Next: Amy faces off against her 'cousin' to win her next badge. And learn about this gym leader's dreams.**

**Please R and R!**


	4. A new Rival

**PinkPisces**-I'm glad you like it!

**skarmory**-I don't know, but she's got a cousin…or three.

**ClampLover**-You got that right! (about Rose). Actually, it's 'boy' because it's the same guy she saw at the Center and Viridian Forest. And you'll see who he is soon.

* * *

"Yes, your cousin! Man, you ARE dense!" said the gym leader as he shook his head.

"I'M NOT DENSE!" Amy shouted back.

"Oh yeah, you're Amy. I visited once, you were about 4 and I was 6 along with your two other cousins over here, Joey and Petunia," he said and pointed at the guy that called him earlier with blonde hair and a girl sitting on the side watching with pink hair.

"Hm…the only people I remember that's six back when I was four was this stupid boy, a funny blonde boy, and a cool girl and the stupid one fell down the stairs when Ivan and I were playing with a fake skeleton and it fell on him," said Amy rubbing her chin and thinking.

The guy grew a vein,

"THAT WAS ME! AND I'M _NOT_ STUPID!" he shouted still at the other side of the pool.

"What? You're that boy?" Amy then tried to hold in her laugh but couldn't and she fell to the ground laughing.

"That does it! You want a battle or not?" he asked,

"Sure! Um…what's you're name again?" Amy asked the he does an anime fall.

"I'm Isaac! Leader of Cerulean City Gym!"

"Well, you know I'm Amy and since you're my dear cousin, you should know that I'm from Pallet Town!" said Amy with confidence.

"Oh he's definitely a dear…so is that blonde boy named Joey…" said Rose dreamily as she stares at the two and Amy grew a sweat drop.

"This will be a battle with two Poke'mon each, you ready?" Isaac asked taking out a ball.

"Yeah!" Amy replied.

"I choose you! Psyduck!" Isaac called out.

"Phy yai yai, duck?"

"A Psyduck?" Amy asked,

"I wouldn't judge it yet," said Isaac with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, go Pidgeotto!"

The blonde guy named Joey went to middle yet outside the pool to judging the battle,

"Let the battle begin!"

"Pidgeotto! Gust attack!"

"Head underwater!"

"Cheater!" Amy shouted as Psyduck dives into the water.

"Is not! Psyduck use Water Gun!"

Psyduck popped out and used water gun hitting Pidgeotto.

"Whirlwind!"

Pidgeotto started a whirlpool after a few moments of whirlwind.

"I got ya!" said Amy,

"I don't think so! Psyduck! Psychic attack!"

Pidgeotto stopped moving and went plunging into the water.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes," said Isaac with a smirk.

Psyduck was back onto the platform. They waited for Pidgeotto, then, Pidgeotto came back out and is still ready to fight.

"Yeah! In your face!" Amy teased making funny grins.

"Gr…Psyduck, Confusion!"

"Quick Attack now!"

Pidgeotto attack first.

"Hang in there and head straight for Pidgeotto and use Fury Swipes!" Psyduck obeyed. He wattles to the edge and jumps,

"Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto hits Psyduck right back and KO'd him.

"WHAT?" Isaac couldn't believe it.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, Amy and Pidgeotto wins!" Joe announces.

"Return! Now, I choose Horsea!"

A Horsea popped and did his cute sound.

"What?" Amy wasn't sure if he's letting her win or just playing with her.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Go Pidgeotto Quick Attack!"

"Smokescreen!"

"No!"

Pidgeotto was lost and couldn't see where anything was.

"Good, now use Hydro Pump!"

"That teeny thing can use Hydro Pump?" said Amy nervously.

She couldn't see but she heard Pidgeotto cry out and a splash. The Smokescreen went away and Pidgeotto was unable to battle.

"Amazing," said Rose in awe.

"Yeah I know," said Amy when she heard that,

"Well, you're cousin _is _pretty amazing!" said Rose in a dreamy voice again. Amy got a sweat drop.

"I choose you, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Dang…this battle is won," Isaac mumbled.

"Thunderbolt!"

"PikaaaaCHU!"

"Horsea!"

"Sea….."

"Horsea is unable to battle; the winner is Amy and Pikachu!"

"Yay! Great job Pikachu! And Pidgeotto too of course! And Go me! Go me! Go me! Oh yeah!" and Amy poses with a peace sign after jumping up and down with a victory dance.

"Return, good job Horsea, you did your best," said Isaac; then he walks to Amy and reaches his hand out.

"Here, you won this Cascade Badge," he said admitting he lost. Amy takes it,

"Yes! I got…A CASCADE BADGE!"

"Pi Pika Chu!"

"Congratulations!" said Rose happy for her.

"With your help I was able to defeat him!" said Amy, then her stomach growled,

"I'm hungry," she said. Rose and Isaac did an anime fall.

* * *

"Really? You don't want to be gym leader?" Amy asked between mouthfuls of food.

"No, at least not a water gym leader," he said also eating along with Rose. The other two are out at the pool again.

"What's wrong with water Poke'mon?" Rose asked,

"Nothing, it's just that, well, it's always been my dream to be an electric gym leader,"

"Electric?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, ELECTRIC POKE'MON RULE!" he sad proudly.

"I know!" said Amy and patted Pikachu.

"But so do all other types," she added and looked at her other Poke'mon.

"I know, but I just have a thing for electric types that's all," said Isaac and took a bite.

"So, where to next?" Amy asked Rose,

"Vermillion City," she answered.

"Okay!" said Amy all fired up and ready.

"You're going to Vermillion City? Take me with you!"

"Huh?" Amy raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course you can!" said Rose happily.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed.

"Vermillion City has the electric gym for Kanto, if you're going to battle that gym I have to see those electric Poke'mon!" Isaac begged.

"Well…I guess, but who will watch this gym?" Amy asked,

"Joe and Petunia of course…but trainers will probably gain badges a lot easier if they do. But I just have to get out of here and travel and see electric Poke'mon!" Isaac cried.

"Okay we get the point, you can come," said Amy.

"Oh thank you!" said Rose happily and hugged Amy.

"What's with you saying every guy you see is cute or good looking?" Amy asked pushing her off.

"I don't know, but they are!"

"(Sigh) It's nice to have company, but this is going to be a long journey," Amy mumbled.

* * *

They were going to set out the next day. But it was raining in the morning so they waited a bit.

"Come on, stop raining!" Amy cried out to herself.

"It'll stop, give it time," said Rose,

"Or we could just set out now with umbrellas," Isaac suggested playing with Horsea in a mini pool.

"But I don't want to carry umbrellas for the rest of my journey!" Amy complained,

"Lazy, as usual," said Isaac.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay you two, lets just relax and wait for the rain to stop, okay?" said Rose trying to calm the two down.

After Lunch:

The rain stopped and Amy immediately grabbed her backpack and ran outside.

"Yes! The great outdoors!" she shouted to the sky.

"Wow…what a rainbow," she said looking at one of the biggest and clearest rainbows she's seen in her life. Then, something caught her eye.

"WHAO! What's that?" Amy was in too much shock to move or to do anything.

"So beautiful…"

"Amy!" Rose called and Amy snapped out of it,

"Wait for us next time!" she said.

"Yeah, really," said Isaac.

Amy looked back up towards the sky,

"It's gone," said Amy,

"What's gone?" Rose asked,

"This, I don't what it was. I think it was a Poke'mon but it was so magnificent and, well, it flew towards the rainbow,"

"Okay, I think she went loco," said Isaac and started walking.

"I'M SERIOUS! I SAW IT! It was a gold bird and when it flies the seven colors of the rainbow follows it, you gotta believe me!"

"Yeah and I saw a ghost just last night," said Isaac and kept walking.

"Oh come on! What kind of cousin are you?"

"I don't know,"

"I believe you, Amy," said Rose,

"Really?" Amy asked excitedly,

"Yeah, why should you lie?" Rose asked,

"I don't know, why should I?"

"To get attention," Isaac answered for her,

"NOT TRUE!"

The cousins were arguing for the rest of the day…and the night. The next morning, they were at it again.

"You guys, I'm sorry to say, but all your arguing got us lost," said Rose looking at a map of the forest they were in.

"Huh? How?" Amy asked,

"Well, I think it was because my brain is mashed up from all the fighting you two did," said Rose and closed the map.

"Sorry," the two said.

"Be he started it," said Amy pointing at Isaac,

"Not true!"

"See? There you two go again, now lets try and get ourselves through this forest," said Rose and started walking down one direction. Amy and Isaac looked at each other and walked after her.

One hour later:

"Okay, I give up," said Rose and sat down on a tree stump. Amy and Isaac sat on the grass,

"I knew I should've stayed back at the gym," said Isaac.

"You're the one that wanted to come," said Amy.

"So, who wants to try getting us out of here this time?" Rose asked,

"I will!" said Amy standing up,

"Well we can't get any more lost," said Isaac standing up too.

The three continued walking, then a rustle was heard in the bushes behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Isaac asked,

"Yeah," the two answered and turned around.

The three stood there on their guard waiting for whatever it was to make the move first.

"Oddish Oddish! Odd!"

"An Oddish?" Amy asked,

"You don't find Oddish around these parts," said Isaac,

"How would you know?" Amy asked,

"I just know!"

"Bell! There you are!"

"AH! YOU!" Amy exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh hi Amy, hello Rose," it was that same boy again. He picked up Oddish.

"Hi…" Rose replied dreamily.

"How did you know my name?" Amy asked,

"Oh Rose told me when I knocked you out last time," the boy explained.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked,

"This boy I keep running into. Oh, this is my cousin Isaac," Amy introduced.

"I'm also known as the gym leader of Cerulean Gym!" he said proudly.

"I know, I battled this guy named Joe because he said you weren't around so I got my badge there a few weeks ago,"

"WHAT?" Isaac exclaimed.

Then the four was able to hear some people behind them.

"Oh no…Look, I gotta run, don't tell those people I went this way okay?" he said and ran with Oddish in his arms.

"What's your name again?" Amy called after him,

"RAY!" he answered and continued running.

"Ray…He's soooo dreamy…." Said Rose with hearts in her eyes and Isaac moved away from her a bit.

Then a group of people appeared behind them surprising the three.

"Hey, have you kids seen a boy about your age with black hair, a cap, and holding an Oddish named Bell around here?" the tall man asked,

"Um…no," said Amy,

"If you mean that handsome Ray then yes," said Rose still looking at where he took off. Amy and Isaac slapped themselves.

"Thanks kid," said the man and he along with about 15 people ran that way.

"What was that?" Amy asked,

"An angry mob?" Isaac guessed.

"He's so handsome and good-looking,"

Amy and Isaac just sighed.

Then they saw a kid about their age jogging trying to catch up with the group of people. Then he stopped and started panting.

"I give up!" he said.

"What's going on? Who's that kid that everyone is chasing?" Isaac asked.

"What? You mean you don't know?" the kid asked,

"Well, he said his name is Ray if we're talking about the boy in the black and aqua-greenish outfit," said Amy.

"Yeah, that's him, but how could you not know him? He's the son of two of the best trainers in the world!"

"Really? Now I'm interested!" said Amy.

"Oh, you mean _that _Ray. Yeah I know him, son of a gym leader and a member of the Elite Four but also an Elite trainer for the Poke'mon Master," said Isaac.

"WHAT?How come I never hear of him?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes, Ray; son of Reena, the fire gym leader of Emerald Village in the Jewel League and Ritchie of the Elite Four and Elite trainer for the Poke'mon Master," Rose explained looking at a book about the best trainers in the world.

"How did you know that in a book?" Isaac asked,

"It tells you who these trainers marry if their spouses are also well known trainers, look (flip through pages), I look up the parents and they can sometimes mention their kid's or kids' names, and here's Amy's," Rose explained showing Isaac nodding his head in understanding.

"That kid is actually a legend around here and no one knows that I'm the daughter of the Poke'mon Master? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yup! That's him! And his skills are so good that almost every trainer in Vermillion City is trying to challenge him! And you can't be the daughter of the Poke'mon Master, you look too weak,"

"SAY WHAT? Bring it on if you're looking for a battle!" Amy challenged.

* * *

"I forgot that Amy has a temper," said Isaac.

"Well, you get used to it," said Rose and the two sat down watching Amy's battle against a resident of Vermillion City.

"At least we can ask for directions from this kid of how to get to Vermillion City," said Rose,

"Yeah," Isaac agreed.

**Please R and R!**

**Next: It's off to Vermillion City and Amy's gym battle. Knowing she's up against a Raichu, Amy refuses to lose this battle after learning about Ray and after getting a Boulder Badge by luck.**


	5. A Stronger Bond

**skarmory**-Yeah, pretty much yes.

**pink-dresses**-Oh thanks! I'm glad you like this story!

**And here's the next chapter for you all! Sorry I didn't update faster-My dog got attacked by two bigger dogs, I got bit, one of my best friends just moved away, and I hope you understand…

* * *

**

"…YES! VERMILLION CITY!" Amy shouted and quickly headed for the Poke'mon Center.

"Amy! Wait!" Rose called.

"How rude…" Isaac mumbled and the two ran after her.

The three were eating while waiting for their Poke'mon to be healed. Amy was chowing down her food kind of fast.

"Slow down Amy or you're going to choke," Rose warned.

"Yeah (gulp) but I have (eat) to hurry and battle (swallow) the electric gym!"

"I agree!" said Isaac who was eating just as fast as Amy and Rose sweat drops.

* * *

"I have to warn you, she's pretty strong. Most trainers underestimate this gym leader because she's a woman and looks harmless but she's got a lot of power," said Joy after returning their Poke'mon and learning that Amy is going to try and get her third badge.

"I think this gym battle is only one Poke'mon each," Isaac guessed with his arms crossed.

"Yes it is," said Joy.

"I'm not afraid!" said Amy with confidence.

"I'm worried. Amy can only use one Poke'mon so who will you choose?" Rose asked.

"I got this covered!" said Amy.

* * *

The three headed for the gym and took a look at it.

"You ready?" Rose asked after seeing Amy start shaking a bit.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" said Amy trying to hide it.

"The leader here is the daughter of Lt. Surge," said Isaac.

"He sounds scary…" said Amy whimpering (anime style).

"ARE YOU GOING TO BATTLE HER OR NOT? Because you're not battling Surge!" Isaac shouted with a vein.

"Okay, calm down you two," said Rose.

The three stepped into the gym with Amy behind the group. As soon as they walked in, there were people waiting for them.

"A challenger?" one of them asked. Isaac and Rose pointed to Amy.

"Hey! Don't go pointing to me!"

"Sorry, and that's your opponent by the way," said Isaac pointed to the gym leader named Sura. She's pretty young looking and skinny with brown hair and in military clothes.

"Well, what do we have here? Some kids? How cute battling at this age,"

"Good luck Amy," said Rose.

"Yeah, I think I might need it," said Amy stepping up to the battle field.

"Who are you calling cute?" Isaac grumbled with a vein.

"There will be one Poke'mon each, no time limit. Let the battle begin!" the judge said.

"Okay, time to step up, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Go Raichu!"

"Rai! Rai!"

"You know what; Amy's dead…that Raichu looks strong! Cool too!" said Isaac impressed.

"Whose side are you on?" Rose asked with a sweat drop.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

"Raichu! Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu dodged and hits his target.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

Raichu attacks and hits Pikachu, getting a lot of damage.

"Hang in there, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu! Mega Kick!"

"Pika!"

"Oh, Pikachu!"

"That's one powerful Mega Kick," said Rose.

"Awesome…" said Isaac.

"Come on Pikachu, get up! Try and use Slam attack!"

"Pi…Ka…" Pikachu was slowly trying to stand up.

"Raichu! Thunder!"

"Look out Amy! Thunder is a very powerful attack!" Isaac warned.

"Pika…"

"Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Amy cried again.

Amy's friends just stared in surprise as Pikachu takes the hit and blacked out.

Pikachu fluttered his eyes opened. Nurse Joy was treating him and Amy was sleeping in a chair near him.

"How are you feeling, Pikachu?" Joy asked.

"Pika…"

"That was pathetic," said Isaac after they were allowed to see Pikachu. Isaac was leaning against the wall while the girls sat in chairs next to Pikachu.

"Oh Isaac, it's not like you could do any better especially since you only have water Poke'mon," Rose pointed out making Isaac feel stupid.

"It's okay Rose, he's right, I've lost pretty fast to you before, but this is ridicules. That Raichu is pretty strong," said Amy and patted Pikachu on the head.

"Maybe you should use your Charmander," said Isaac.

"No, I want Pikachu to do this," said Amy in a serious tone.

"Hm? Why? Why don't you just try a different tactic?" Isaac asked.

"Because…my father was able to beat this very same electric gym with his Pikachu. I want to be just as good as him…but, I won't do anything until I'm sure that Pikachu is comfortable with this," said Amy and looked at Pikachu.

"You could evolve it you know," said Rose.

"Evolve it?" Amy repeated.

"Poke'mon do get stronger if they evolve," Isaac added.

"No! It's too early! I've merely known Pikachu since Viridian Forest! If I evolve him now, it'll be like I've never known Pikachu at all! Besides, I like Pikachu just the way he is…"

"Pika pi," said Pikachu.

"Unless you want to evolve, I can understand," said Amy looking at Pikachu.

"Pika…Pika!" Pikachu shook his head.

"Well, I see they're both stubborn," said Isaac.

"It's not like we can evolve Pikachu anyway, not without a thunder stone," Rose pointed out.

"Pikachu, how about we keep trying?" Amy asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

While Pikachu heals, Amy calls her mom.

"And I don't know what to do," Amy concluded.

"I'm sure you'll figure this out, Honey. You're father did," said Misty.

"Yeah, but…I have nothing. No new idea on the beating that powerful Raichu. It stood in one spot and attacks me," said Amy.

"Have your friends help you think of a new strategy," said Misty.

"But…this is my badge," said Amy.

"Doesn't mean you can't get help. Do you know how many times my brain has saved your father's battles?" Misty asked proudly.

"Oh okay," said Amy.

"Amy!" this boy a bit younger than her with short raven hair color holding a sketchbook in his hand appeared in front of the screen (after saying: "Excuse me, Mrs. Ketchum"),

"Yes Terri?"

"Professor Oak told me to tell you that you need MORE POKE'MON!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell…Tell him I'll work on it okay?" said Amy.

"Sure," said Terri.

"Bye Terre,"

"Later Amy! Professor Oak and my dad said hi!" said Terri before Misty moved him aside.

"Bye Mom!"

"Be careful, Amy and good luck in your battle,"

"Thanks!"

"Okay, what do we know?" Rose asked as the three sat around a table to eat and discuss a battle strategy.

"I still don't understand why you only want to use your Pikachu," said Isaac between mouthfuls.

"Because… (Amy stops eating) My father's best friend was his Pikachu. And I want to be just like him someday. My Pikachu and my Charmander will be my best friends for life. Pidgeotto will always be my friend no matter what. But, if I want to earn Pikachu's trust as a friend, we have to accomplish something together,"

"Yes, I understand," said Rose nodding.

"Uh…nope, don't get it," said Isaac and the girls did an anime fall.

"What? It's just a Pikachu," said Isaac.

"…WHAT?" Amy shrieked.

The next morning:

"I wish you luck Amy," said Rose as the two walked into the gym.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Amy cheerfully and stepped up to the battlefield waiting for the gym leader.

"I still think we should've waited for Isaac's head to get better I mean, it was a pretty big bump…" said Rose worried.

"If you ask me, by the time he heals, it'll be next month, two months if you count the bruises," said Amy.

* * *

"Well, look who's back. Hm…aren't you missing a friend?" the leader asked,

"Yeah, he's scared out of his wits to come back here, so forget about him," Amy answered taking out her Poke'ball. Rose sweat drops knowing Amy said that just to get back at Isaac.

"Raichu! Go!"

"Rai! Rai!"

"Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!

* * *

Isaac was dragging himself to the gym,

"I knew Amy purposefully left me asleep after yesterday…ugh! I want to see the battle!"

* * *

"Now Pikachu! Slam attack!"

"Pika!"

Raichu took the hit.

"Raichu! Don't give into that Pikachu! Use Mega Kick!"

"Rai!"

"Agility!"

Pikachu dodged.

"AMY!" Isaac shouted as he opened the door.

"Isaac! Amy's in the middle of a battle!" said Rose angrily.

Isaac limped his way to Rose,

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Amy's doing much better, she's using Pikachu's speed to dodge and when there's an opening, she attacks," Rose replied as they watch the battle.

"But Raichu doesn't look very tired yet," said Isaac,

"I know, and this battle has been going on for a while too," said Rose in a worried voice.

"_Okay, one more time, then my new attack," _Amy thought,

"Quick Attack!"

Once again, Pikachu lands a hit,

"Now, use Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail?" Rose and Isaac repeated.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Rai!"

"Now! Thunder bolt!"

"Pika…chu!"

"Raichu, are you okay?"

"Rai…"

"How could Pikachu learn Iron Tail?" Rose asked,

"And how did Amy have the brains to even teach Iron Tail?" Isaac.

"Let's finish this! Pikachu! Swift attack!"

"Raichu! No!"

Everyone watched carefully to see if this is really over.

"Rai…chu. Raichu," Raichu was knocked out.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu and Amy from Pallet Town!"

"Did I…just win?" Amy asked herself.

"YAY!" Rose cheered.

"Are you saying my cousin just won in an electric gym battle?" Isaac asked and couldn't really believe it.

"Pikachu! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Amy cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled and jumped into Amy's arms and she swung him around in the air.

"I'm really impressed, Kid, you were able to use your Pikachu's speed to conquer my Raichu's power," said Sura.

"Oh, well, thanks," said Amy after dancing around with joy.

"As the gym leader of Vermillion City, I proudly give you this Thunder badge," and handed Amy her badge who happily took it.

"Yeah! I got myself a Thunder Badge!" Amy cheered.

"Pi! Pikachu!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, you just got lucky…again," said Isaac.

"I did not!" Amy shouted at him as the three leaves Vermillion City.

"Give Amy some credit, Isaac. So Amy, where did you learn Iron Tail from?" Rose asked.

"Well, my dad taught his Pikachu Iron Tail when they were in Hoenn, and I thought I could use another powerful attack," said Amy.

"If you taught you Pikachu Iron Tail earlier then you probably could've beaten me," said Rose.

"Hey Pikachu, is it comfy in there?" Amy asked as she turned her head a bit. Pikachu popped his head out of the backpack and shook his head.

"Of course it's not comfy in there, there's no space!" Isaac pointed out.

"Neither does a Poke'ball…say Pikachu, why don't you ride on my shoulder?" Amy suggested.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu answered and climbed aboard the Amy Express. Rose zipped Amy's backpack from behind for her.

"So, where are we going again?" Isaac asked.

"It's off to Celadon City!" said Amy excitedly pointing forward.


	6. Battle Aboard the St Libra!

**ClampLover**-I'm okay, now I am. Yeah, I try to make Amy like Ash and Misty, but also her own personality. She's got Ash's attitude and her personality bases around Ash's. She's got Misty's temper and toughness as a girl. And she's also herself in a way. That's what I tried to do.

**skarmory**-Yup, and I explained stuff about her personality above.

**And for everyone else, thanks for pointing out my mistakes and I'm sorry that went by fast but I promise, things will slow down a bit. And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

"But I want to go to Celadon now!" Amy whined as she is being dragged by Isaac and Rose.

"But this is almost a once in a life chance!" said Rose still dragging.

"Actually, it's once a year," said Isaac.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu was walking along watching Amy whine about not wanting to go.

"Here it is," said Isaac and let's go of Amy but Rose held on.

"The St. Libra," said Isaac proudly.

"This thing's been around for years," said Rose looking at it.

"So? It's a boat, I want to go to Celadon City," said Amy who was still in a half sitting position from being dragged.

"But one question Isaac, do you have tickets for us?" Rose asked and Isaac did an anime fall.

"Um…hold on…" Isaac was thinking. Rose, Pikachu, and Amy grew sweat drops.

"You dragged us here for nothing?" Amy asked,

"Um…" Isaac couldn't answer. Then all of a sudden they were jumped…by two people, a boy and a girl in their teenage years. The three and Pikachu jumped back in surprise. The girl had aqua hair past shoulder length wearing a cute outfit of pink and white. The boy had blonde hair wearing a vanilla colored sweater and looked neat.

"You trainers just won free tickets to the St. Libra!" the girl cheered.

"Huh?" they three and Pikachu looked at each other.

"That's um…nice," said Isaac not sure if they aren't just pulling their legs.

"REALLY?" Amy exclaimed with hopes in her eyes. Rose, Isaac, and Pikachu did an anime fall.

"Does she really believe them?" Rose asked.

"Guess so," said Isaac.

"Pika Pi,"

"Sure do! And lucky for you three we carry only three left with us! Today, trainers get tickets around people like us to get on the St. Libra and have a great party on board!" the girl is cheerfully.

"It's only once a year, you shouldn't miss this!" said the boy.

"OKAY!" Amy agreed and snatched the tickets (not in a rude way). Rose and Isaac looked at her,

"I thought you didn't want to go," said Rose,

"Yeah, but if trainers can get tickets free, that mean there are trainers on board!" said Amy and heads for the ship.

"Enjoy the party!" said the boy.

* * *

While getting on board, Rose found those two suspicious, 

"Don't you think getting these tickets were a little TOO easy?" she asked her friends.

"Yeah, who gives away free tickets to this fancy boat?" Isaac pointed out.

"Who cares, I want to check this out!" said Amy as she hands the tickets over to the people that take them.

"WOW!" Amy exclaimed when she got a look inside.

"Hey, do you know why it's called the St. Libra?" Isaac asked,

"I don't care, check out the food!"

"Pika!" Amy with Pikachu on her shoulder ran for the nearest table with food.

"Why?" Rose asked as the two walked after Amy and Pikachu.

"Because the ship named the St. Anne was just as big as this almost but sunk, and then a few years ago, a ship called the S.S. Libra disappeared and was found in the desert of Orre. This ship is named after the two," Isaac explained.

"Well that makes sense I guess," said Rose and got to where Amy and Pikachu were chowing down.

"There is one thing I'm worried about though…" said Isaac a bit embarrassed to admit.

"What?" Amy and Rose asked.

"I'm afraid this thing will sink too, I mean, why name it after two ships that ended up sinking or disappearing?"

"Isaac! Don't go scaring me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well gee, SORRY! I didn't know you were a big scaredy-Delcatty," said Isaac sarcastically.

"Why you…"

"Hey Amy look! There's a battle going on over there!" Rose pointed. Amy looked and quickly rushed over where a crowd was formed.

The three pushed their way through the crowd. After they got through, they were surprised at what they saw.

"Alright, Squirtle! Use Water gun!" said a kid, one of the battlers,

"King! Use Agility and dodge! Fight back with Bubble Beam!" Ray commanded.

"Horsea! Sea!"

"Squirtle use withdraw!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Horsea knocked Squirtle back and accidentally hit some of the people in the crowd…and one of them was Amy. It was also official that Ray won.

"I'm sorry, return Squirtle, great job," said the kid and left the scene.

"Amy? I am SO sorry!" said Ray reaching out a hand to her. Amy wasn't sure what was going on except that the world was spinning around her.

"Huh? Ray?" That's when Amy got a clear vision of him and took his hand.

"Hey look! His Horsea is evolving!" one of the people in the crowd exclaimed and sure enough, Ray's Horsea, King, was evolving.

"Seadra!"

"Whoa a Seadra…lucky!" Isaac said angrily in a jealousy voice.

"Awesome, that was a great battle, King, return," and Ray called back his new Seadra.

"Hey, you're that kid we met when you were running away from Viridian City holding that Oddish," said Isaac.

"That's me!" said Ray in a cheerful voice.

"Well…we're in still in Viridian City, and you were running away from here last time," Isaac pointed out.

"Well, you see, I had to sneak my way back here so I can get on the St. Libra and I did. I still got spotted as you can see so I battle when I have to and when I want to," said Ray.

"Did you get free tickets too?" Rose asked,

"Sort of, I was at the lighthouse run by a guy named Bill and his son, Robert and I helped them out of a jam after using the phone to phone my parents and as a thank you gift, they gave me a ticket for the St. Libra that they weren't going to use," Ray explained as the four walked to a place where they can sit and chat.

"Oh, we got jumped by crazy teenagers," said Amy with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Hey, is that your Pikachu?" Ray asked reaching for him.

"Um yeah, I wouldn't touch him," said Amy but Ray ignored her and started rubbing Pikachu around the face and he felt good.

"Pi? Pikachu…" said Pikachu in a relaxed voice.

"Say Amy, do you have a Krabby?" Ray asked.

"No,"

"Well then, here," said Ray as he stopped rubbing Pikachu and took a Poke'ball form his pocket.

"For me?" Amy asked pointing at herself.

"Yeah," said Ray keeping his hand where it is.

"But aren't trainers supposed to trade, not give?" Isaac pointed out.

"Oh it's alright! I accidentally caught it, but I don't have time to be with a Krabby and ever since I was little, all Krabby never tend to like me," said Ray.

"Really? I can take it?" Amy asked again.

"Go ahead," said Ray.

"Awesome! Thank you Ray!" said Amy excitedly and took the Krabby and did a little victory dance. Isaac glared at Ray, then looked over at Rose who seemed awfully quiet…but found her gazing at Ray and not taking her heart eyes off him.

Later on, Amy started battling other trainers and did pretty well winning them all. Then she decided to battle Ray.

"Are you up for it?" Amy asked.

"Hn…sorry, I pass!" said Ray with a smile.

"What?"

"I said I pass, no thanks, I'll battle with you another time," said Ray who was relaxing on this couch with Rose asking him a ton of questions. Isaac was also going around the ship looking for battles.

"Please Ray?" Amy started to beg.

"Pika!" Pikachu tried to help.

"How about this, Amy, you're heading for the Poke'mon League right?" Ray asked.

"Of course!"

"How many badges so far?"

"Three!" Amy said proudly.

"Oh…I got five," said Ray and Amy did an Anime fall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL THE WAY IN VIRIDIAN CITY?" Ray had to plug his ears so he wouldn't become deaf from Amy's very loud voice.

"Well, I have a lot of spare time," Ray answered.

"…Right, so what were you saying?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"If I see you there, I'll battle ya (wink). And if we're lucky, we'll probably be matched up for a round," said Ray.

"Really? Okay then!" Amy agreed.

* * *

The teenage boy and girl that gave the tickets to Amy and her friends walked in a room on the St. Libra where only certain people are allowed in. 

"I hate acting perky," said girl and took her cute outfit off revealing a black uniform with an R on it.

"Well I hate looking so nerdy," said the boy also taking his outfit off revealing a more male version of the uniform.

"Let's call the boss and ask for our next order," said the boy.

"Yeah, I was going to do that," said the girl and called.

Their boss appeared on the big screen.

"Have you done what I asked?" Their boss didn't show who he or she was and kept the voice in secret in case there were spies around.

"Yes, trainers gladly accepted the tickets and are all aboard,"

"Good, you know what to do,"

The two nodded.

* * *

"I swear, I'm going to throw up," said Amy lying down on a sofa. 

"You get sea sick?" Isaac asked looking at her.

"I don't know…ugh!"

"Please don't puke!" said Rose in fright.

"It's not that disgusting is it?" Isaac asked.

"Yes it is!" Rose complained.

"Here, just lie down, close your eyes, remain calm, and relax and try not to throw up," said Ray helping her get comfy.

"I'll be okay," said Amy and closed her eyes.

"Pika pika,"

"She'll be fine, she just ate too much," said Ray patting Pikachu on the head.

Then all of a sudden, some of the waiters and waitresses tore off their outfit revealing team Rocket outfit underneath and reached under the tables for a machine.

All the trainers were startled and some panicked while others stayed on guard. Two jumped onto a table and seemed to be the ones in charge.

"Hey, those two were the ones that gave us the tickets," said Rose pointing at them.

"I knew something fishy was going on around here!" said Isaac and puts a fist in his hand.

"Prepare for trouble!" (Girl started first)  
"And make it double!  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
"To blight all people in every nation!"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
"Kiara!"  
"Trent!"  
"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night"  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Vaporeon! Eon!"

"Scyther! Scy!"

"Oh MY GOSH! IT'S TEAM ROCKET! THEY'RE BACK!" Rose shrieked along with about half the trainers on the ship.

"I heard they were taken cared of before, and they can be taken cared of now," said Isaac not worrying a thing.

"Now! Go get their Poke'mon!" Kiara ordered. The machines were used to suck up Poke'balls.

Ray's backpack was on the floor and he reached for it before it got sucked up.

"Oh no you don't!" and he grabbed it.

"Volta go!" he threw a Poke'ball,

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Amy sat up,

"Ray's got a Pikachu?" she asked in surprise.

"Volta! Thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHUUU!"

"If they're going to take our Poke'mon, they aren't going to get them without a fight!" Ray shouted and the other trainers were cheering in agreement and threw out their Poke'mon.

"That's it!" Trent exclaimed. Then Team Rocket shot out nets.

"Rhyhorn go! Fury attack!" Rose called.

"Psyduck! Confusion!" Isaac called.

Trainers were battling, grabbing their Poke'mon, running, screaming, and it was total chaos.

* * *

"_The nets are made out of very strong material. Once the Poke'mon are caught in the net, it'll be hard to get them out. But if we don't send out our Poke'mon, they'll get sucked up in their Poke'ball. What should we do?" _Ray thought and looked around at the chaos going about. Ray jumped up ona table and threw out four Poke'balls. Out popped Bell the Oddish, Echo the Zubat, King the Seadra, and Hwo Long the Charmander. 

"Bell! Sleep Powder on Team Rocket! Echo! Supersonic! Seadra! Ice Beam! Charmander! Slash on the nets! Volta! Iron Tail on the nets! Now everyone! GO!" Ray shouted and his Poke'mon followed up on his orders.

"Wow… he's a pretty good leader," said Isaac kind of impressed.

"I'm just as good as him!" said Amy and stood up and somehow felt better.

"Now come on! We're not letting Team Rocket get our Poke'mon!" Amy shouted and climbed up on the table with Ray.

"Lets tag team them," said Ray.

"Let's do this!" Amy nodded in agreement.

"GO!" they shouted.

What they didn't know was that there were cameras all over the ship.

"Well, who would have thought? Young Ray is on the St. Libra. And there are his Poke'mon," the boss who is still laid hidden in the shadows said.

* * *

"_Kiara! Trent!" _

The two listened in on their ear piece.

"Yes?" Trent asked.

"_Get that boy standing on the table!" _

"Him? Why him?" Kiara asked looking around.

"_That's RAY! The boy you failed to get last time!" _

"Oh, him…" Trent mumbled.

"There he is!" Kiara pointed.

* * *

"Ray! Amy! Scyther overhead!" Isaac warned. 

Amy panicked; Ray pushed her off the table and jumped off himself.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon launched and Ice Beam at Ray's legs and now he's stuck.

"Hello Ray, remember us?" Trent asked as he and Kiara appeared in front of him.

"You know them?" Amy asked standing up.

"Of course I remember you guys…it's a little hard to forget idiots like you," Ray joked and the two did an anime fall.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS?" Kiara exclaimed.

"You two, I just said," said Ray and folded his arms.

"Stop with your smart-talking! You have no where to go!" Trent pointed out.

"True, but I never said I was going anywhere, I wasn't trying to smart talk," said Ray making those two mad.

"That does it! Can we just take him and leave?" Kiara asked annoyed.

"Anything to shut him up!" said Trent.

Ray's face grew serious, Amy was ready to get him out of this jam, Isaac was ready to help Amy in case she messes up, and Rose was standing by watching too shocked to do anything except battle with her Rhyhorn.

"You won't take me without a fight," said Ray in a serious tone.

**Please R and R!**

**This was a bit longer than usual, I think. And yes, it's a cliffhanger; I don't want to put everything that happens in one chapter. So…see you next chapter!**


	7. Ray's Secret

**-PinkPisces-**-Maybe…

**x636**-Team dipstick, that's funny! Lol

**skarmory**-Yes, sorry about the cliffhanger. Well, when I created Ray, I know that his name will begin with an R. The first name that popped into my head that began with R and fitted his personality was Ray. I didn't plan on making him like Ray/Rei from Beyblade (hey that rhymes). But I have noticed that they are similar but they're still different. So no, to other people that know Beyblade, I did not copy Ray/Rei Kon as my Poke'mon character Ray! They just ended dup having the same name!

* * *

"You won't take me without a fight," said Ray in a serious tone.

"Then lets fight!" said Trent and his Poke'mon attacked.

"Volta! Thunder!" Ray shouted.

"PikaaaaCHUUUUU!"

Ray ended up shocking all of Team Rocket…and blows up a part of the ship.

"Nice going Einstein! Making stupid moves is Amy's job! (Doesn't this quote sound familiar from my first Poke'mon story?)" Isaac shouted at Ray.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed.

Everyone started to abandon ship including Team Rocket; Rose was helping people get out calmly, Isaac along with other trainers were getting their Poke'mon back. Amy was trying to help Ray get himself out of the ice.

"I got this Amy! Hwuh Long! Ember!"

"Char! Charmander!"

"YOWCH! I should've said a light ember! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ray cried as he tries to get his legs off fire.

After the chaos was over, everyone recalled their Poke'mon as Ray and Amy ran to get to Isaac and Rose who were waiting in a lifeboat. But before they could reach them, Ray fell to the floor. He looked at his leg where Kiara grabbed it.

"Let go!"

"And let you get away like last time? As if!" Kiara answered and held on tighter. Trent helped Kiara as Amy takes Ray's hands and tries pulling him too.

"Hey! Stop! If you guys don't stop pulling, you'll both end up with half of me!" Ray cried. The ship started rocking to the side and the four went flying to the side of the boat.

"AMY!" Rose and Isaac shouted as they didn't make it to the lifeboat.

"Isaac! We have to get them!" said Rose and was getting up but Isaac pulled her back down.

"It's too dangerous, Rose! We can't do anything!" said Isaac in a serious voice.

* * *

Amy fluttered her eyes open,

"Huh? What the? What happened?" she asked herself and sat up. Looking around, she saw Ray and went over to him.

"Ray! Ray wake up!" Amy shook him.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Ray!"

"What?" he asked now fully awake.

"Ray, I got a very bad feeling of where we are," said Amy a bit nervous,

"Well, where are we?" he asked. Amy looked at him,

"We're still aboard the St. Libra, did you forget?" Amy asked a little sarcastically.

"Oh….that's right," Ray mumbled.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have bad memory or something?" Amy asked while shaking him,

"Hey stop! Maybe I do, okay, it sometimes happens. Anyway, have you seen Kiara and Trent?" Ray asked as the two stood up,

"No, I haven't," Amy answered.

"Oh no!" Amy suddenly exclaimed,

"What? What's wrong?" Rau asked,

"I don't know where my Pikachu is! Oh this is terrible! My poor Pikachu! What if he's hurt? What if he's trapped somewhere? What if? What if?" Amy was panicking. Ray slapped himself gently and grabbed a whole of Amy,

"Calm down will you?"

"I can't! I'm trying! I, I, I!"

"Amy! Breathe!"

Amy took in deep breaths,

"I'm sure Pikachu's okay," said Ray quietly.

"So do I," said Amy still taking in fast deep breaths.

"Let's find out what's going on," said Ray and started walking,

"Okay," said Amy still a bit worried.

"Okay, never mind, I know where we are," said Ray as he looked out the window then up,

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy shrieked,

"SSSHH!" Ray covered her mouth.

"I knew we'd find you here!"

"Oh no, not now…" Ray mumbled.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
"To blight all people in every nation!"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
"Kiara!"  
"Trent!"  
"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night"  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Vaporeon! Eon!"

"Scyther! Scy!"

"Okay, now that you're done can we please try and find out way out of here?" Ray asked,

"Hey! We're suppose to do our motto!" said Kiara,

"Yeah, but it's pointless if we don't get out of here and live! In case you two haven't noticed, this ship has sunk underwater and if we don't get out of here soon, we'll run out of air!" Ray said in a scolding way.

"He's right, Sis," said Trent.

"Oh my poor Pikachu! Wait, you're siblings?" Amy asked,

"What? Don't we look related?" Trent asked,

"Nope," Amy answered and the two did an anime fall.

* * *

"Okay, so who has water Poke'mon with them?" Ray asked after the four decided to work together.

"Kiara's got Vaporeon but that's it," said Trent,

"I have that Krabby you gave me," said Amy,

"And I got King, my Seadra," said Ray holding his Poke'ball up.

"So what do you have in mind, Kid?" Trent asked,

"Well, we have to know how far below we are so maybe we can hold our breaths long enough to reach the surface with our Poke'mon helping us through the water. But-"

"But nothing! We should go find oxygen masks! This is a ship, there's got to be some in here!" Kiara interrupted.

"Then why don't you 2 do what you want!" said Ray and went to the window to see the water outside.

"Fine we will!" said Trent and got up to go with his sister.

"Volta, come on out!" Ray called.

"Pika!"

"He's just as cute as my Pikachu," Amy sighed.

"Um…Volta is a girl," Ray corrected with a sweat drop.

"Oh…sorry!"

"It's okay; Volta, do you know if there's another Pikachu aboard?" Ray asked,

"Pika? Pi! Pikachu!"

"Oh; Amy, I don't think your Pikachu is aboard," said Ray,

"How does she know?" Amy asked,

"There's no other electrical energy around," Ray answered.

"Oh, we're going to die!" Amy cried and started panic again.

Ray shook his head,

"Volta, tell me if she's paying attention to me okay?" Ray asked,

"Okay!" Volta answered.

Ray stared out the window, he closed his eyes and this is what's going on in his head as Ray goes into a trance:

His mind races through the sea until he located what he was looking for.

"_Please, help us…." _

"Ray! Ray!"

Amy started shaking him,

"What? Amy, stop that!" he snapped when Amy wouldn't stop shaking him even though his eyes were open.

"Sorry," she apologized,

"Volta, I thought I told you to tell me when…you know,"

"It's not my fault you were so deep in thought that I couldn't get your attention," said Volta,

"Yeah, you could've used Thundershock," said Ray,

"Yeah, but then you'll get angry for interrupting your thoughts," Volta pointed out,

"Oh…well thanks anyway, Volta," said Ray,

"Did you get help?" Volta asked,

"Sure did!" said Ray with a smile.

Amy's POV:

"Volta, I thought I told you to tell me when…you know,"

"Pika! Pi, Pi, Pika. Pikachu, chu! Pika," said Volta,

"Yeah, you could've used Thundershock," said Ray,

"Pika, Pikachu. Pi Pikachu," Volta pointed out,

"Oh…well thanks anyway, Volta," said Ray,

"Pikuchu, pika?" Volta asked,

"Sure did!" said Ray with a smile.

Amy raised her eyebrow,

"Ray? Can you understand Poke'mon?" she asked,

"Uh, what made youthink that?" Ray asked quickly,

"You were talking to Volta," said Amy pointing at Volta,

"Yeah, but don't you talk to your Poke'mon too?" Ray pointed out,

"Yeah but…you looked like you understood exactly what Volta was saying," said Amy.

"Yeah, the underwater pressure is probably going to your head, Amy, why don't you take a rest? Go to sleep," said Ray

"What? But what if we run out of air?" Amy asked

"I got this covered! Trust me!" said Ray and smiled.

"…Okay," Amy replied as Ray takes her to a corner and tells her to go to sleep.

"Now, to find Team Rocket…" Ray mumbled.

When he found them:

"Don't make me knock you out!" Ray threatened,

"Try!" Trent argued,

"Okay, Bell, Sleep Powder!" and his Oddish appeared from the corner and the two fell asleep.

Ray and his Poke'mon pulled the two where Amy was supposed to be sleeping too.

Ray went by the window again,

"King! Volta! Make sure they three don't breathe in water!" Ray ordered as he gives the three oxygen masks along with one for Volta,

"You got it!" said Volta,

"Sure," King answered.

Ray backed up again and signaled someone or something outside, then the window along with the wall broke and water came rushing in. Ray got ready to hold his breath as King and Volta kept the three bodies above water until it they couldn't stay above water any longer.

Ray swam (note that he doesn't have an oxygen mask) and signaled the giant figure to get the others to the surface. Team Rocket, Volta, and Amy was gabbed by Psychic and head for the surface as Ray grabs a hold of King.

The figure took the four up faster but was careful not to raise them above water too fast. Ray patted king to try and hurry up because he couldn't hold his breath any longer.

Amy started to wake up, then shot up coughing,

"What the? Water?" and she continued coughing. She looked at her surrounding; there was Team Rocket and she was on something, then she spotted Volta who was looking out at sea worriedly.

"Where's Ray?" Amy asked,

"Pika, pi…" Volta replied in a worried voice.

"Pika!" Volta called out to sea.

Then some bubbles were seen and King rose up with Ray holding onto him with one arm. Well, Ray's head was still in the water and he began to slip off King, Amy dived in.

* * *

"Ray, you're an idiot! Breathe!" Amy shouted as Trent started pumping air out.

"Someone give him a mouth to mouth, I think he needs air," said Trent,

"Don't look at me," said Kiara,

"I'm too young to kiss!" Amy cried blushing.

Volta stepped up,

"PikaaaaCHU!"

Ray shot awake and squirted water out.

"Good thunderbolt, Volta…" said Ray and fell back on his back. He took deep breaths,

"Ray! Are you okay?" Amy asked,

"I think so…" he replied,

"Seadra! Sea!"

"Give me a break, King, I didn't have time to find another oxygen mask for myself," said Ray looking over to him.

"Bell, come on out, use Sleep Powder!" Ray called out Oddish quickly.

"Oddish! Odd!"

"What? Why?" Amy asked but before Ray could reply, she was knocked out.

Ray sat up,

"Return, King, and thanks,"

"Are you sure you're okay, Ray? Volta asked,

"Yeah, thanks for your concern; Okay, lets get out of here, Lugia," said Ray. Lugia raised its head and gave a cry; then started swimming with passengers on its back.

"We'll head for Celadon City, we'll part there. Since the city isn't near the water, no one should spot us," said Ray. Lugia gave a cry back,

"Don't worry, I'll send Echo up ahead to check for us before we get close to land, is that okay with you?" Ray asked and Lugia nodded in return.

"_I just have one problem, what should I do about Amy? If she finds out not only will she be in danger, I'll be more of a sitting target for Team Rocket…" _Ray thought to himself.

Then Ray's Poke'navi started sounding (he may be in Kanto but that doesn't mean he can't have a Poke'navi).

"Uh oh…(click open) Yes Mom?" he asked,

"RAY HIROSHI YAMAUCHI!"

"Yes Mother?" Ray aksed nervously,

"What do you think you're doing riding Lugia?"

"What am I suppose to do? Drown underwater?" Ray aksed,

"Oh I see, you were asking Lugia for help," said Reena,

"Yes, that's what I did, but don't worry, I knocked out Amy and Team Rocket with Bell's Sleep Poweder," siad Ray looking at them.

"Oh Ray, what did you do to get stuck in a sunken ship?" Reen asked,

"Um…blowing a hole in the ship?" Ray asked trying to sound innnocent.

"Ray, please be more careful," said Reena,

"Sure Mom, I will don't worry," said Ray.

"Yes but you're Poke'mon abilities, your father and I are worried about you, having Team Rocket chasing after you all the time," said Reena in a worried voice.

"Didn't they chase you too when you were my age?" Ray asked,

"Yes but you have a bonus in your powers, just remember why you're out there," said Reena,

"I know, I know, Love you Ma! Say hi to Dad for me!"

"Bye!" Volta added before they hung up.

"Ray, we're almost there!" Volta pointed,

"Okay, go Echo!"

"Yes Ray?" Echo asked while fluttering his wings,

"Go ahead to make sure no humans are around to see us," said Ray,

"Okay," Echo replied and flew ahead.

5 hours later:

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!"

Amy opened her eyes, then remembered what happened and shot up,

"Rose?"

"Amy!" Rose cried happily and hugged her,

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked,

"Where am I?" Amy asked,

"The Poke'mon Center of Celedon City," he answered,

"Celedon? How did I get here? How did you get here?" Amy asked,

"We should ask you the same question," said Isaac.

"Where's Team Rocket?" Amy asked,

"If you mean the two that were with you and Ray, they're arrested," Rose answered when she finally let go,

"Where's Ray?" Amy asked,

"He's gone," Isaac answered.

"Gone? He just left?" Amy asked a bit surprised and upset,

"Yeah, once we got here, he left you in our care and took off like he was in a very big hurry to leave you or something," said Isaac.

"I never got a chance to say thanks to him…" Amy said quietly,

"Don't worry about it, Amy. Ray's in one piece and still so CUTE!" said Rose deamily,

"Yeah, after you feel okay again, you can go challenge the gym leader here," said Isaac.

"Oh! Where's Pikachu?" Amy asked quickly,

"Oh, Pikachu? Pikachu!" Isaac called and Pikachu came running into the room and jumped into Amy's arms,

"Oh Pikachu!" Amy hugged him tight.

"Amy, guess what?" Rose asked,

"What?"

"Isaac caught a Sandshrew and I caught a Nidoran(male) on our way here!" said Rose excitedly.

"Really? Cool!" said Amy.

"So, are you up for your fourth gym battle?" Isaac asked as he leans on the wall,

"…Yeah!" Amy replied.

"_But Ray…why was he in a hurry to leave after he knew I was looked after? Is he hiding something? A secret that I shouldn't know about? Like being able to communicate with Poke'mon…?" _Amy thought.

**Please R and R!**

**Next: Amy challenges the fourth gym…but not before checking out a perfume shop!**


	8. Grass Battle and Grass Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon!**

**x636**-Oh, sorry, I forgot that not everyone knows Reena from my first story. Reena has the ability to see the location of every legendary Poke'mon and can ask for help mentally if one's nearby. She can also understand what Poke'mon are saying but not directly in sentences like Ray can; she understands the basics of what a poke'mon is saying. Reena got these powers after being saved by Legendary Poke'mon about 50 times; the Poke'mon gave her the ability to see their location so she can help them out when they need her. This was passed onto Ray but as you read in the story, Ray can do everything Reena can except he's got a bonus of speaking to Poke'mon directly. Then there are his Poke'mon skills he got from both his parents.

* * *

Amy did a quick call to the Professor.

"Hi Professor Oak!" Amy greeted,

"Oh hello Amy," he greeted also.

"Hi, I was just checking to see how you were doing! I miss going to your lab so…yeah," was all Amy could say.

"You know Amy, you could try catching some more Poke'mon, I haven't received any from you yet and Ivan already has about 30 Poke'mon here," said Gary,

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed,

"Well this is what happens if you don't try catching them all," shrugged Gary.

"Why that Ivan!" Amy growled,

"By the way Amy, how many badges do you have?" Gary asked,

"Three," Amy replied,

"Oh? Ivan has 4 when he last called," said Gary and Amy did an anime fall.

"How does he get ahead like that?" Amy mumbled.

After a little more talking, the conversation ended and they headed for the gym…but Rose caught a scent and followed it.

"Hey Rose, where are you going?" Amy asked but Rose didn't reply,

"Rose!" Amy called after her,

"Let's just follow her," said Isaac,

"Alright," said Amy,

"Pika Pi," Pikachu added.

Rose continued on until she reached a perfume shop and went in,

"What the? What's this place?" Amy asked looking at the store where Rose went into,

"A perfume shop judging on the…amazing scent," said Isaac a little softly.

"A perfume shop? Come on, I want to go to the gym; come on, Isaac, lets go get Rose," said Amy and looked at him but he wasn't where he was standing before,

"Isaac?" Amy looked around, and also noticed the light weight on her shoulder,

"Pikachu?"

Amy then saw Rose through the glass, then she spotted Isaac and Pikachu on his shoulder as well,

"WHAT? What are those two doing in there?" Amy asked herself.

* * *

"This is one of our most popular, it's called Rose Love," said a girl with Aqua hair and in her older teenage years who was the counter girl for this shop. She sprayed a little of the perfume on Rose's hand. Rose, Isaac, and Pikachu sniffed it,

"It smells so dreamy," said Rose,

"It's so smoothing," said Isaac,

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"We have one that's been popular for years, it's called Daffodil Dream," said the girl showing them another sample,

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu wanted to smell it so the girl sprayed some on Pikachu's paw,

"It smells just like a garden," said Rose,

"It's so relaxing," said Isaac,

"Pika pi…"

The three seemed to have fallen under a spell after smelling the perfume.

"How much does this one cost?" Rose asked,

"Don't buy it Rose!" Amy exclaimed when she walked in,

"Perfume is a cheap rip off _and_ they stink!" said Amy,

"Get out," Isaac grumbled,

"Amy! That was rude!" said Rose,

"Oh dear…" said the girl,

"I resent that statement!"

Everyone turned to see a woman in a beautiful, flowery kimono with a Bulbasaur next to her.

"Young lady, are you accusing that my perfumes are a rip off and not worth using?" the woman asked in a serious tone walking up to her,

"Um, no m'am, I just think that's the truth in all perfumes. I didn't mean to offend anybody though," said Amy trying to defend herself.

"Is that so?" Isaac asked,

"Well from what I've seen, they make people into zombies…like you, Isaac!" Amy exclaimed pointing at him,

"I'm not a zombie! The smell of the perfume just relaxes me a lot that's all! It smells good but I'm not planning on using it!" Isaac argues back as the two point at each other.

"If you don't like my products then you can leave," said the woman in a strict tone but before Amy could say anything, she was literally kicked out.

She got up,

"That's fine! I was just on my way to the Celadon City gym!" said shouted inside.

When she reached the gym:

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed after not being allowed in,

"We're not letting anyone in that says that perfume stink are a cheap rip off!" said one the ladies guarding the entrance.

"Oh come on!" Amy whined,

"NO!"

Amy dragged herself back to the perfume shop and went in. No one was there except the counter girl and the Bulbasaur.

"Um…what do I have to do to get myself into the gym?" Amy asked in a pity way.

"Well, if it isn't the perfume hater? Well I can't really say how to get you into the gym but I'm guessing they won't let you in because some of our staff already informed the gym of your insults," said the girl,

"Sorry…" Amy moaned.

The girl shook her head and told Amy to take a seat,

"I'm Aura," she said,

"I'm Amy,"

"So why do you hate perfume again?" Aura asked,

"Um…I'm not sure actually, my dad used to tell me how they turn guys into zombies when I was little so I would never use them," said Amy and thought back in those days,

"Do you still believe him?" Aura asked,

"Well, I'm no sure...I never used perfume before and I'm not sure if my mom has any. But my dad whines all the time when my mom buys perfumes home so I guess I just took it off him," Amy shrugged and Aura laughed a bit,

"And you want to challenge the gym right? I think I can help you," said Aura,

"REALLY?" Amy jumped up with hopes in her eyes.

"But not today, most likely most will forget about you or not really care about what you said tomorrow," said Aura and picked up a small pot with a flower in it and handed it to Bulbasaur.

"Oh man!" Amy didn't like to wait for another day and slinked back into the chair.

Amy looked down,

"Is that your Bulbasaur?" Amy asked pointing at the female Bulbasaur arranging flowers and some perfume bottles with its vines.

"Huh? Oh, no! That's not any of ours! This Bulbasaur was given to us by a trainer that didn't want it anymore so we took her in. But she refuses to have another trainer so she's not any of ours," Aura answered.

"But…that's so cruel," said Amy and looked at Bulbasaur,

"Yes we know, but we respect the fact that the trainer left it here instead of on the streets or something," said Aura.

"Is Bulbasaur happy here?" Amy asked,

"I think so, but I think Bulbasaur should get out more, I think she needs another trainer," said Aura as she pats Bulbasaur.

"My dad has a Bulbasaur, they were really close," said Amy and pets Bulbasaur also.

"Say, why don't you help Bulbasaur arrange the flowers and perfume? I'll hand the new ones to put on the shelves," said Aura reaching for a box,

"Uh sure," said Amy.

Before Amy puts a perfume bottle on the shelves she'll take a sample smell and she liked almost all the one she tried. She gave Bulbasaur a sample too.

"So Bulbasaur, do you like this one?" Amy asked,

"Bulba!"

"I like this one too!" said Amy and smiled.

Aura watched Amy as she happily enjoys her time with Bulbasaur.

"_She really loves Poke'mon," _Aura thought.

After everything was done, and having the evening rolling in then to a close, along with the perfume shop.

Amy collapsed onto the floor and patted Bulbasaur when she sat next to her. Amy looked around and finally noticed that she doesn't have the slightest clue where her traveling companions are.

"Um, do you know where my friends are?" Amy asked. Aura looked at her,

"You finally asked, well, they went with the lady you saw in the kimono. Your friends are probably at the gym," Aura replied.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed immediately shooting up to a stand.

"I'll get you to the gym tomorrow, okay?" Aura asked insuring that she will.

"Hn…Not fair," Amy mumbled.

Amy slept in the back of the shop, Aura locked the shop but it was able to be openedfrom the inside so Amy wasn't trapped. She let her Poke'mon out so she can have company; though, she really wished Pikachu was with her. Bulbasaur also stayed,

"Bulbasaur, these are my friends. This is Pidgeotto, Krabby, and Charmander," Amy introduced and her Poke'mon gave a cry hello.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur replied.

Amy then tucked herself in her blankets for the night with her Poke'mon and Bulbasaur beside her.

* * *

The next morning, Amy was up and ready…for her gym battle that is!

Like Aura promised, she's going to help Amy get into the gym.

They headed for the gym with Bulbasaur tagging along.

Aura walked Amy through the front doors and that was all there is to it,

"Well that was easy," said Amy,

"Yeah but I better escort you the whole way," said Aura and she lead her to the gym arena.

"Erika, the girl from yesterday is a trainer challenging for a badge!" Aura announced.

Amy looked across the room where Erika stood. It was the same woman in the kimono yesterday! Only this time, she wasn't wearing anything particular standing out except for the kimono itself so no make up or anything.

"Um, hi, I'm sorry for insulting perfume yesterday, it was just a bad habit that I got from my dad," said Amy nervously,

"Well if that's the case, I guess I can battle you. But I'm still going to teach you a lesson!" said Erika.

"Well I'm ready! The name's Amy!" said Amy confidently.

"And I'm Erika of this gym! I accept your challenge," said Erika.

* * *

"We will each use three Poke'mon no time limit, is that good for you?" Erika asked,

"Sure!" Amy agreed.

"Okay, Tangela! I choose you!" Erika called out.

"And I choose…"

"_Oh I forgot! Pikachu isn't with me!" _

"Uh, Pidgeotto!"

"_I still have an advantage at least," _Amy thought.

Aura and Bulbasaur watches from the side as a girl judges the battle.

"Tangela! Constrict!"

"Pidgeotto! Quick attack!"

Pidgeotto was too fast and dodged Tangela's attack and hits Tangela as well.

"Poison Powder now!"

"Use Gust attack!"

And Poison powder literally back fires.

"Finish this! Use Wing attack!"

The Wing attack hits its mark as Tangela was knocked out.

"Tangela is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!"

"Alright! Great job Pidgeotto!" Amy cheered.

"Not bad, get ready! Go! Victreebel!" Erika called out.

The battle resumes and Amy makes the first attack.

"Pidgeotto! Gust now!"

But Victreebel dodged,

"Now Victreebel!"

And Victreebel uses wrap on Pidgeotto,

"Oh no!"

"Now Victreebel! Use Poison Powder!"

Pidgeotto got sprayed and was still caught in wrap.

"…Use peck!" Amy shouted and Pidgeotto did just that to release from the wrap attack.

"The Poison will get to Pidgeotto eventually, but until then, Victreebel! Use Acid!"

"Alright Pidgeotto! Fly and use Wing attack!" Amy commanded. Pidgeotto flew and attacked, but then felt pain from the poison.

"Finish it! Razor leaf!"

"Pidgeotto!" Amy cried as her bird Poke'mon takes in the hit and the poison still affecting it.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Victreebel wins!"

Amy went over to Pidgeotto and picked Pidgeotto up,

"You did a goodjob, Pidgeotto, take a good rest," said Amy and into the Poke'ball Pidgeotto went. Amy walks back to her position and takes out another Poke'mon,

"Charmander! Let's go!"

"Char char!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Victreebel! Stun Spore!"

"Charmander! Flamethrower!"

Charmander throws a flamethrower through the stun spore and hits Victreebel at the same time. It was also a critical hit and Victreebel was knocked out.

"Great job Charmander!"

"Char!"

"Alright, it's about time you met your match! Go Gloom!"

"Gloom?" Amy repeated,

"Don't judge my long time friend, Gloom, Amy," said Erika.

As the battle starts, the first thing that happened was that Gloom launched a horrible smell that Charmander nearly fainted from that smell.

"Hang in there Charmander! Don't give in! Use Flamethrower!"

"Char!"

The flamethrower hits,

"Gloom! Use Solar Beam!"

"Oh, Charmander Skull Bash before Gloom launches Solar Beam!"

Charmander rushes towards Charmander and both collided with the attacks. Charmander hits Gloom with Skull Bash but then Solar Beam was launch right after and both was blown back.

"Gloom! Are you okay?"

"Charmander! Hang in there buddy!"

The gym leader and Amy watches both their Poke'mon rise for another go.

"Magical leaf!"

"Flamethrower! And go for a scratch attack!"

As the leaves head for Charmander, Charmander blocks with flamethrower and charges for a scratch attack.

"Not so fast! Acid!"

Charmander got splattered in acid,

"Don't give in! Flamethrower one more time!"

"Char! CHAR!"

Amy and Erika watch to see if Flamethrower ended this battle or not.

* * *

Isaac and Rose ran into the gym,

"We didn't miss it did we?" Isaac asked panting,

"Um, I think we did," said Rose when she saw Erika recall her Gloom.

"NO! I wanted to see the battle!" Isaac complained and continued with a few more 'no's.

"Amy, you are a strong trainer, even though you're Poke'mon had the advantage you still battled well," said Erika when she walked up to Amy,

"Thanks, but I owe it all to my Poke'mon!" said Amy with a smile.

"I'm happy to give you this Rainbow Badge," said Erika handing the badge over to her, and Amy gladly accepting it.

"Wow, I got…a Rainbow Badge!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered when he saw his trainer win another badge.

"Pikachu!" Amy called and Pikachu jumped into her arms,

"Charmander! Come on! You deserve a hug too!" said Amy and Charmander got a hug by Amy and Pikachu.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help, Aura," said Amy as the group got ready to leave,

"Oh you're quite welcome, and come back any time for some perfumes, okay?"

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot…next time," said Amy as she turns to leave with her friends.

"Bye!" Rose waved,

"See ya!" said Isaac and waved too.

Before the three and Pikachu could get no more then five feet, Bulbasaur gave a cry,

"Bulba!"

"Huh?" Amy turned around to see Bulbasaur run up to Amy,

"Bulbasaur?" Amy asked and knelt down.

Erika walked up next to Aura,

"It seems that this Bulbasaur really likes you, Amy, maybe you wouldn't mind taking care of her?" Erika asked,

"Really? You mean it? Of course I will!" Amy cried and picked up Bulbasaur.

"Yeah! I got a new Poke'mon! And a new friend!" Amy cheered and did a pose,

"Pika!"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: The three travels to Scissor Street. Why? Ask Rose and Ray. See Amy try to get some answers from Ray about the St. Libra incident.**


	9. The Power of an Elite Trainer

"Scissor Street?" Amy and Isaac asked simultaneously when Rose led them to Scissor Street,

"Why are we here?" Isaac asked,

"I thought this was called Breeder's Lane," said Amy,

"You'll see, and this place can be called Scissor Street _or_ Breeder's Lane," Rose answered and was leading them around until she found what she was looking for and pushed open the door.

Amy and Isaac looked at the store,

"This place looks like it has good business," said Isaac,

"Yeah," Amy agreed and walked in.

Inside were a few people waiting for either their Poke'mon or for their Poke'mon's turn.

Rose was waiting for…something.

Then a woman with aqua blue hair walked out with a Clefairy and handed it to one of her costumers. Then Rose ran straight up to her and started rambling.

The woman nodded and announced that her store will close soon and that the people waiting will be her last costumers.

Then a man with blonde hair brought an Arcanine out with such beautiful fur and returned it back to his owner. He had a quick conversation with Rose then both the man and the woman went back to work.

"So Rose, who were they?" Isaac asked when the three took a seat,

"My dad's friends, the girl is Suzie, and the guy you saw is her husband, Zane, we can go back there you know. You have GOT to see their Vulpix and Ninetales!" said Rose excitedly.

"Sure, I'll check them out," said Isaac standing up,

"Okay!" said Amy and stood up too,

"Not now because they have to 'beautify' the remaining costumers' Poke'mon," Rose added.

When they closed the store:

"Come on back, Rose," Zane called,

"Coming!" Rose answered and started running…then was collided with another person.

Amy and Isaac gasped,

"YOU!" Amy pointed to Ray as he picked up his cap,

"_Oh dang…Of all the places! I meet Amy here!" _

"Um…hi?"

"Don't you 'hi' me! You got some explaining to do!" Amy nearly shouted,

"No I don't," said Ray standing up, then helped Rose up and apologized to her,

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't" Ray replied calmly again,

"Ray, I know what I saw…and I want to know how you can communicate with Poke'mon! I saw and heard you talking to Volta back when we were trapped in the St. Libra!" said Amy confident that she'll win this argument.

"_Should I swerve around this? Or should I lie because her friends won't believe her? Hm…my parents would kill me if I lied…yet; it's supposed to be a secret. What to do, what to do…"_

"Um…we can all talk to our Poke'mon," said Ray finally and gave a nervous smile and a sweat drop.

"Ray, you know what I mean!"

"No I don't,"

"Stop saying you don't!"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying me!"

"Sorry then,"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I can,"

Amy groans.

"Oh, I see you kids already know Ray," said Suzie,

"Hi Suzie! Oh yeah, this is Amy, and her cousin Isaac, and you know Ray?" Rose asked,

"Yes, I do, his family is a regular costumer and good friends here so I let him stay a bit here until Zane finishes with his Vulpix," Suzie,

"You have a Vulpix?" Rose asked,

"Actually, it's my mom's, I'm just picking it up for her," Ray explained.

"I want to see a Vulpix up close!" said Amy no excited,

"You can look at mine, and Zane's Ninetales is over there too," Suzie pointed. There was a Vulpix curled up on a chair and a Ninetales curled up on the floor.

"ADORABLE!" Amy and Rose squealed and they rushed over to them.

Amy took out her Poke'dex for a bit more info.

"_Vulpix, a fox Poke'mon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful, and when it evolves, it will grow even more tails."_

"_Ninetales, a fox Poke'mon. The evolved form of Vulpix. This Poke'mon is very intelligent and can plot a thousand year curse if you pull one of its tails."_

"Beautiful…" said Rose and sighed.

"Ray! Here's your mother's Vulpix, and your Pikachu," said Zane and handed Vulpix to Ray as Volta climbs onto Ray's shoulder.

"Thanks Zane," said Ray,

"Give your mother my compliments, she raises Vulpix very well, I don't know why she even comes here. But you've taken care of your Pikachu well as well," said Zane,

"Um, yeah, thanks, I'll tell Mom that," Ray replied.

"Oh! I can't resist! I just have to hold one Vulpix!" Rose squealed.

"Please don't touch mine, Vulpix really hates being touched or picked up by strangers," said Suzie,

"Oh that's fine, I'm sure Ray will let me hold his!" said Rose as she snatches Vulpix out of Ray's arms giving Ray a scared look.

"It's so cute!" said Rose,

"And cuddly," said Amy,

"And dangerous," Ray added and the girls looked at him, then Vulpix gave both of them a flamethrower and jumped back into Ray's arms.

"Mine hates people that act the way you were and then taking her away from who she's close too," said Ray and smiled.

"Ow…" the two fell to the floor as Isaac laughs his head off.

"Say, since you kids are here and friends with Rose and Ray, I think you kids can deserve free treatments for your Poke'mon," Zane offered,

"Really?" Isaac asked and stopped laughing,

"Sure, we'll make them beautiful, on the inside and the outside," said Suzie.

"Oh that would be great!" said Amy.

"_This way I can get Ray to tell exactly what happened when he got me out of the St. Libra…oh yeah, I never said thanks," _Amy thought.

Everyone sent out their Poke'mon and they sat together to have a little talk.

"Your mom owns a gym right?" Isaac asked,

"Yeah," Ray answered,

"Cool," said Isaac,

"Ray…"

"Yeah Amy?"

"…I never said um, well, thanks, for you know, helping me out when we were trapped in the St. Libra…yeah, so, thank you," said Amy blushing,

"Oh, your welcome, no problem at all," said Ray who took it very well.

"Pika Pi!" said Volta who was bored since Amy's Pikachu was with the others; and she didn't want to play with Vulpix.

They get along well, both the Poke'mon and the trainers. But Ray was getting all these questions dropped on him. Isaac was asking about how good his parents are. Amy is asking about the St. Libra incident. And finally, Rose was asking about if he's single or not.

"It's nice having them as my parents except for the fact that they never have time for me…No Amy, there's nothing suspicious of what happened on the St. Libra…No Rose, I don't have a girlfriend," Ray replies.

"Are you planning to become a gym leader or something else?" Isaac asked,

"I'm not stupid Ray! Tell me!" Amy whined.

"So what kind of girls are you interested in?" Rose asked shyly.

Ray groaned and dumped his head down.

"Vul, Vulpix,"

"I'm fine Vulpix, it's just that they won't shut up," Ray whispered.

Suzie and Zane walked in and saved Ray from answering more questions.

"Here, you're Poke'mon are more beautiful than ever," said Zane,

"Wow! My Onix, Rhyhorn, and Nidoran (Male) look so…wow!" said Rose lost for words,

"Beautiful, so smooth looking, they're good," said Isaac looking at his Psyduck, Horsea, and Sandshrew.

"Oh wow! I love Pikachu's coat! Charmander looks so…like he was re-energized! Pidgeotto looks like he's got a good grooming, and Krabby looks shiny! Bulbasaur, you look so refreshed!"

"_This may be a good time for me to sneak away…" _Ray thought and started taking quiet steps towards the way out.

Amy looked around when she felt like _somebody_ was missing.

"What the? RAY! Why that snake! Now I'm a hundred and ten percent sure that he's hiding something from me!" Amy exclaimed and recalled her Poke'mon and headed for the door,

"Where are you going, Amy?" Rose asked,

"Finding Ray!" she answered without looking back.

Then broken glass was heard and Amy's cream.

"AMY!" Isaac and Rose cried as they hurried to see if she was okay.

Amy was fine, except when they looked outside with Amy, they saw Ray being chased down the street by a team Rocket machine. While the machine was slowly moving and chasing Ray, it picked up Poke'mon along the streets with its claws while they were at it.

"Team Rocket?" Rose asked in surprise,

"Again?" Isaac asked in an annoyed way.

"We have to help Ray," said Amy and headed for him.

Rose and Isaac looked at each other,

"Come on," said Isaac in a 'here we go again' voice, and called his Poke'mon and motioned Rose to come too.

* * *

"No Amy, this isn't Trent and Kiara, these are just normal Team Rocket scums. And _NO _you cannot help me battle!" Ray argued. 

"Why not?" Amy asked,

"Because I know for a fact that your Poke'mon won't stand a chance against this machine," said Ray,

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I do!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so smart and what makes you in charge of me?"

"I'm not in charge of you! I just don't want you involved with my business!"

"I'm not in your business!"

"Yes you are! They're after me so-"

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

"Amy, just go!" Ray motioned.

"I knew it! Team Rocket _is_ after you!"

"Amy,"

"Now you _have_ to tell me!"

"Amy,"

"I'll help you fight, then you'll have to tell me your secret!"

"Amy look out!" this time it was Isaac and pulled Amy to the ground with him to dodge the claw,

"Amy! Are you alright?" Rose asked,

"It was after your Pikachu. If not, me but then that means they have horrible aim," Ray said jokingly. Amy shot up,

"That does it! PIKACHU! THUNDER!"

"PikaCHU!"

The damage does nothing.

"Oh that was impressive. Really, I couldn't of have done any better…yes I could," said Isaac and threw a ball,

"Go Sandshrew! Slash attack!"

Nothing

"Krabby! Crab hammer!"

Nothing and the machine gets closer.

"Nidoran! Fury attack!"

Nothing

"_This is ridicules," _Ray thought.

"Go! Eevee!"

"Eiiv!" Eevee squeaked.

"He got an Eevee?" Isaac asked,

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

"Vee!"

No damage.

"Oh that went well," said Amy,

"Shut up…"

"So what do we do?" Rose asked,

"Simple, I run, you guys hide, and I'll get them out of here," said Ray,

"No!" Amy argued,

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ray asked,

"Why are you trying to play hero?"

"I'm not trying to be hero! What are you talking about?" Ray asked,

"I'm talking about what I'm saying!" Amy answered,

"…what? Forget it. Vulpix, do us a favor and help us out please?" Ray pleaded,

"Vulpix! Vul!"

"Alright!"

"What did Vulpix say?" Isaac whispered to Rose and she shrugged.

"Go Vulpix! Heat Wave! And don't let it up!"

Vulpix blew fire and got the machine to stop in its place and was heating the machine up.

"Keep it up Vulpix! Isaac! Amy! Get your water Poke'mon!" Ray ordered,

"Why should I listen to you, again?" Amy asked,

"Good idea, Ray! Go Horsea! Psyduck! Attack with Water Gun!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Amy asked,

"Alright Vulpix, that's enough! (take out Poke'ball) Go King! Hydro Pump!"

The water Poke'mon attacks cracking the machine a bit.

"Oh! I get it!" said Amy and takes out her ball,

"Krabby! Water gun!"

"Uh Oh…" Ray said quietly,

"What's wrong?" Rose asked,

"To break it, we need a really powerful attack. And I got nothing," said Ray with concern,

"We just need a powerful attack that can send Team Rocket flying in one hit," Ray added actually worried for once.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix cried and Ray reacted as if he just woken up from a dream.

A Pikachu jumped off of Ray's shoulders and a voice shouted,

"Sparky! Thunder!"

"PikaaaaaaCHUUUU!"

And completely obliterated the machine causing an explosion.

Amy and her friends duck but Ray stayed standing like he knew he was going to be protected.

Ray looked up and whistled,

"And Team Rocket is blasting off again," he said and smiled.

Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off except for Amy.

"That was Sparky…and that thunder attack was so powerful…" she said in a voice below a whisper.

"Dad?" Ray asked turning around,

"Pika!"

"Omph! Sparky! How've you been? Ha! Ha!"

"Pika!"

"Pika Pi!" Sparky jumped off Ray and greeted Volta.

"It's…it's…" Rose couldn't get any words out.

"An Elite Trainer for the Poke'mon Master _and_ a member of the Elite Four," Isaac finished for Rose as Richie walked up to them.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Ray asked,

"Your mother asked me to pick up Vulpix, she doesn't want you going all the way to Emerald Village and you know Vulpix hates the Poke'ball," Richie answered.

"Oh…Ah! Dad! There were Poke'mon in that machine you blew away!" Ray almost shouted,

"Oh I knew that, that's why I had Midnight lead them out after he skull bashed an opening," Richie explained. Ray looks around and saw everyone's Poke'mon was back with their trainers.

"Midnight!" Richie called and an Umbreon appeared by his side.

"Midnight! How have you been? And how's Mother?" Ray asked when he knelt down and started petting the Umbreon.

"Ray, your father has an Umbreon?" Amy asked, too nervous to ask Richie himself,

"Oh, no! Midnight belongs to my mother!" Ray explained,

"_If an Umbreon could break through that machine with a skull bash, and our Poke'mon didn't even make a dent…this gym leader is pretty powerful…" _Amy thought nervously.

"But I thought your mom uses fire Poke'mon," said Isaac,

"She does, in her gym battles. But she was a trainer once too you know? That's how she met my father," said Ray,

"You're friends, Ray?" Richie asked leaning over to him,

"Well, in a way, that's Isaac of the Cerulean City Gym. That's Rose of the Pewter City gym. And last but not least, that's-"

"Amy Ketchum," Richie finished,

"You know her?" Ray asked and his father shook his head,

"No, but Ash told me all about his daughter. He described you pretty well too," said Richie.

"So Dad, where are you going to go now?" Ray asked,

"Well, I'm going to take Vulpix home, then I might continue tracking down Team Rocket after I say hello to your mother," said Richie and crossed his arms,

"Alright, be careful then, Dad," said Ray.

"You too…Oh, your mother called me and told me about the incident aboard the St. Libra!"

"_Uh oh…I'm in trouble now. I knew he was going to find out sooner or later…" _Ray thought and got a sweat drop.

"What did I tell you about going aboard ships with a lot of Poke'mon? You know you're walking right into a trap,"

"I know! But I had to go aboard! I mean, what if Team Rocket succeeded in capturing the Poke'mon aboard. I'm sure Amy, Isaac, and Rose are thankful for me," said Ray,

"WHAT? I didn't need you!" Isaac argued,

"Of course Ray helped, he's a real sweetie!" said Rose dreamily and Amy did no comment.

"…Can you kids excuse us for a minute or two?" Richie asked,

"Of course!" said Isaac,

"Okay," said Rose and Amy just followed…but stuck around nearby to listen in.

"Your mother scared me when she told me you were stuck under water in that ship. But you almost let your secret out when you called Lugia!"

"Did she really tell you all that in detail?" Ray asked with a sweat drop.

"We just want you to be more careful with your use of powers. The more you use them, the more likely you'll be around at least one legendary Poke'mon. And the more Legendary Poke'mon around you, the more chances for Team Rocket, or any other evil organization will want you, you understand?"

"Yes, Father," said Ray.

"Good…so, I'll be on my way," said Richie and picked up Vulpix.

"Already?" Ray asked,

"Yeah…and Ray, why does Amy seem to be afraid of me?" Richie asked out of the blue.

"What?" Ray asked confused. Richie pointed over where Amy was hiding but since Pikachu was waiting for her, it was obvious of where she was. And Richie also saw fear in Amy when she saw the power that Richie showed before.

"Uh…don't look at me," said Ray shaking his head.

Amy jumped up,

"I'm not afraid! I'm just…surprised..."

"Sorry Amy, that wasn't very convincing," said Ray kind of in a rude way.

"Ray," Richie gave him a small glare,

"Sorry,"

"But I'm not afraid, I just, can't believe how much power and strength you have, how can I beat my father then?" Amy said quietly.

"…Battle me," said Ray,

"What?" Amy asked looking at him,

"Battle me, show me what you got, if you don't want to battle, get Isaac out here and I'll battle him instead," said Ray and Isaac popped out of no where,

"You're on!"

* * *

"Okay, bye Ray, and behave," said Richie and waved bye, 

"Okay, see you later Dad, Sparky, Midnight, and Vulpix!" Ray waved as his walks off with his family's Poke'mon.

"Rose, do me a sweet favor and be the judge of this match please?" Ray asked sweetly,

"Oh course Ray!" said Rose quickly.

"Watch and learn Amy, it takes hard work to be as good as the Poke'mon Master himself," said Ray and nodded to Amy.

"This will be three on three match okay?" Ray asked Isaac,

"No problem!" Isaac replied.

"Alright! Let the battle begin!" Rose announced.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**I can't really say what Richie looks like as an adult since we all have our own little imaginations. I bet he wears similar color clothes when he was a trainer though!**

**Did Amy lose her confidence as a trainer? And who will win between Isaac and Ray? Then Rose asks if Suzie and Zane had a kid, do they? We'll all find out next chapter! And don't ask why Richie didn't stick around; he didn't want to draw attention to himself and he promised Reena that he'll be home before dinner.**

**But seriously, review! Please?**


	10. This is Reality

"I choose you, Psyduck!"

"Oh yeah? I choose you, Echo!"

It was Psyduck vs. a Zubat.

"Go Psyduck! Use Scratch attack!"

"Dodge and use Super Sonic!"

Echo dodged quickly and immediately used Super Sonic but Isaac was a quick thinker,

"Disable!"

"What?" Ray wasn't exactly expecting that.

"Ha! Ha! Got you now!" Isaac teased.

"Gr…not yet!"

"Get 'em Psyduck! Use Confusion!"

Psyduck attacks but Ray knows that there's no way to damage Echo if Echo dodges, the only problem is that one or two hits from those psychic attacks could end the battle for him.

"Sorry, Isaac, but I'm not going to let you damage Echo. Go Echo! Used Bite!"

* * *

"Go Ray!" Rose cheered and Isaac glares at her,

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He shouted,

"I am?" Rose asked,

"YES!" Isaac shouted with an anime vein,

"But…Ray's my friend too," said Rose in a whimpering way.

"Yeah, but I was your friend first!"

"No you weren't! Amy and I met Ray way before you!"

"Say what?"

"Uh, Isaac, I'm battling you right now and I find it very stupid that you lost concentration in the battle," said Ray with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Who are you, my mother?" Isaac asked as he turns back around to glare at Ray.

"No, I'm your opponent; Echo! Finish it! Giga Drain!"

Echo K.O.s Psyduck.

"WHAT?"

As Isaac steams in anger, Rose starts giggling, and Amy just continues to stare.

"Okay…bring on Round two!" said Isaac angrily.

"Okay! Let the battle begin!" Rose announced.

"Let's do this Horsea!"

"Go Eevee!"

"_Hm, I don't know a lot about Ray's Eevee but it must be his latest Poke'mon. Isaac uses Horsea in gym battles so it must be pretty strong. I guess this battle can still go either way. But it was pretty stupid of Isaac to argue with Rose, it wasn't that big of a deal," _Amy thought.

"Eevee! Tackle attack!"

"Smokescreen!" Isaac countered.

"…I guess I really shouldn't underestimate you," Ray growled.

"No one should underestimate a gym leader; and as a son of a gym leader, I thought you would know that," Isaac smirked and Ray returned it.

"I guess so; maybe I just forgot you were a gym leader. So…Eevee! Use Swift!"

"Good move!" said Rose happily,

"Why?" Amy asked,

"Swift never misses, unless you're a ghost or something," Rose explained.

"Dang it! Horsea! Don't give in! Use Agility!"

"Use your Agility too, Eevee but add in a Take Down!"

"Eie!"

"Now Horsea! Slow it down with Bubble beam! Then use Hydro Pump!"

Like Isaac expected, Bubble Beam slowed Eevee down. When Horsea was right up against Eevee, Hydro Pump blasted Eevee away.

"It was a critical hit!" Rose exclaimed.

"EEVEE!" Ray cried. Eevee struggled to stand up after a hard fall, but couldn't.

"Eevee!" Ray ran up to it,

"Are you okay?"

"Vee…"

"It's okay, you did your best," said Ray and returned Eevee to the Poke'ball.

"Great job, Horsea!"

"Sea! Sea!" Then Horsea started to glow,

"…Horsea is evolving...yeah!" Isaac jumped up and raised his fist in the air.

Horsea is now a Seadra.

"Awesome! I'm so proud of you, Seadra!"

Seadra floated to Isaac and he gave Seadra a proud hug.

"That's so cute, Isaac," said Rose.

"Hey! I'm just happy okay?" Isaac snapped.

"Congratulations, on your Seadra and for tying up the match," said Ray.

"Man, you're way too serious," said Isaac with a sweat drop.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm just dying to defeat you. After all, you weren't available at the gym when I won my Cascade Badge. So now, I can earn that badge fairly here and now!" said Ray with confidence and smirked.

"Okay, the only difference is: You won't win," said Isaac shaking his finger in a 'no, no' sort of way.

"Whatever you say; let round three begin! Go Volta!" Ray shouted pointing forward directing Volta to the battle field.

"This should be quick and easy. I choose you, Sandshrew!"

"Begin the battle!" Rose shouted.

"Sandshrew! Use dig!"

"Dang…" Ray mumbled.

"_Okay, not a bad draw back. His Sandshrew may be a ground type, butfrom what I see; his Sandshrew was newly caught and didn't get a lot battle experience. This gives me an edge despite our type differences. After all, Volta and I have been together before I even became a trainer," _thought Ray.

"Sandshrew attack!"

"Take the hit, Volta," said Ray calmly,

"Pika!" Volta obeys and took Sandshrew's attack, but afterwards, Volta got back on her feet (or paws) again.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

"Oh my," said Rose quietly,

"Quick attack!" both Isaac and Ray shouted at the same time and their Poke'mon collided.

"Hang in there Sandshrew!"

"Volta, go for a Slam attack!"

Volta got right back up and attacked.

"Isaac! Sandshrew's too slow compared to Volta's speed!" Amy pointed out,

"I'm not stupid, Amy!"

"At least Amy's paying attention…Volta! Finish this!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Sandshrew!"

"That Pikachu is strong…" said Rose more scared than impressed.

* * *

"Oops, I think I was being a little rough," said Ray with an 'I'm trying to be innocent' smile and a sweat drop.

"I LITTLE?" Isaac exclaimed when he returned Sandshrew,

"Just how long have you been a trainer?" Rose asked,

"Uh…can't really remember when, I just know it was a few months ago," said Ray scratching the back of his head.

"YOU PRACTICALLY BEAT UP MY SANDSHREW!" Isaac shouted and was about to tackle Ray but Amy, Pikachu, and Rose immediately grabbed himbefore he could.

"Uh…sorry? I admit, I got a little carried away. Good job in the battle by the way," said Ray and smiled.

Isaac just glared,

"Was that to me or your Pikachu?" Isaac asked,

"Both," Ray answered.

"Let me go so I can teach him a lesson about picking on my Poke'mon like that!" Isaac shouted struggling.

"Calm down!" said Amy,

"He said he was sorry!" said Rose,

"Pika! Pika!" said Pikachu who was holding onto Isaac's leg.

* * *

"That boy's got a temper," said Volta to Ray,

"Yeah, kind of like Amy," said Ray looking down at Volta,

"Ray, you really use me in battles too often," said Volta,

"I know, but I wanted to show Amy something," said Ray and looked at Amy who was still holding Isaac back from trying to kill him.

"What lesson would that be?" Volta asked,

"Well, why don't you listen in?" Ray suggested and walked over to Amy while staying away from Isaac.

* * *

"So Amy, what do you think?" Ray asked,

"About what?" Amy asked looking at him but still held onto Isaac.

"My battle skills, Volta's skills, the battle itself," Ray answered.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just because," said Ray,

"Well, you're pretty good, and Volta seems really powerful for someone that started his journey a few months ago," said Amy,

"Do you know how much training it took to get Volta more powerful than an average Pikachu on a trainer's journey?"

"No I don't, but when Sandshrew attacked with Dig, it looked as if Volta was barely affected by it," said Amy,

"Well…Okay, I kind of cheated," said Ray.

"WHAT?" the three and Pikachu exclaimed. Ray turned around and motioned Volta to climb onto his shoulders,

"When I was little, I played in the woods a lot. One day, I went deeper than usual, then I got lost and I slipped and fell down this small hole. Since I was younger back then, I wasn't exactly as tall as I am now so I couldn't get out. I also hurt my knee in the process. But help soon came and Volta was one of them, we became friends ever since. Volta and I have a strong bond, and we've been training ever since. So of course we're strong. Listen Amy, being a strong trainer isn't as easy as you think! It takes a lot of training. I want you to know that. Even thought I've been with Volta a long time, I'm don't even stand a chance against my mother or father yet," said Ray,

"Really?" Amy asked. Isaac calmed down but the girls and Pikachu are still holding onto him just in case.

"Yeah, that's why, I'm still training," said Ray and he started walking away,

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rose asked,

"I'm continuing my journey. Amy, I hope to see in the Poke'mon League, I'm determined to see how strong you really are. But remember what I was trying to teach you today…nothing's hard, because nothing is easy. Life's tough and so is reaching for your dreams…because this is reality," said Ray and continued walking without looking back.

"He's so cool…" said Rose dreamily,

"Show off…" Isaac mumbled.

"_He is cool…" _Amy thought as he watches him leave.

"Amy? Is that you?" a voice asked and Amy turned around,

"AH! YOU! IVAN!"

"Hi, so who was that guy?" Ivan asked,

"He's just some guy," said Isaac and freed himself from Rose.

"What are you doing here, Ivan?" Amy asked angrily.

"Yeah really," said Isaac,

"…You seem familiar…" said Ivan and started examining Isaac by walking around him,

"How come no one in Pallet Town remembers me?" Isaac asked out loud.

"Oh yeah! You're Isaac! Amy's cousin!" Ivan snapped his fingers remembering,

"At least he's got a better memory than you," said Isaac to Amy who just gave him a glare.

"I was passing by and I saw you, Isaac, and...this beauty," said Ivan while looking at Rose while she was still staring out into space.

"Beauty?" Amy and Isaac asked simultaneously and looked at each other.

"Ivan must be sick, he doesn't call any girls beautiful and I should know," said Amy,

"Well, how many girls are around your age that he can consider a beauty?" Isaac asked,

"I'm the only one that's…around his age…Me…" Amy said quietly

"JERK!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Maybe we should tell Rose and her friends about our son when they aren't bickering at each other," said Zane watching them.

"Good idea," said Suzie.

* * *

Ray was walking with Voltaon his shoulder and was in deep thought,

"Are you okay, Ray?" Volta asked,

"Fine, just fine," said Ray and smiled,

"You're way to serious, you know that?" Volta asked,

"No, I'm just trying to get stronger," said Ray,

"Relax from time to time, it'll do you good," said Volta in a soft voice and sat on Ray's backpack and took a nap.

"Relax huh? Yeah, I could do that…" said Ray and closed his eyes a bit before opening them again to see where he was going.

"_It's not like you knew how to relax before we met," _Ray thought and smiled to himself.

**Flashback:**

A young Ray was trying to climb out of the hole he was stuck in, but his knee really hurt so he couldn't.

"Help!" he cried,

"Help!"

Ray gave up after about 5 minutes of calling.

"Who's down there?"

Ray looked up and saw some Poke'mon surrounding the hole.

"It's Ray!" A Teddiursa exclaimed.

"Who?" An Aipom asked

"He's the son of Reena," a Beedrill answered.

"Oh that's him?" Aipom asked pointing at Ray.

"Ray! Are you okay?" Teddiursa asked,

"I can't get out! And my knee hurts!" Ray cried and then started to literally, cry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a tall and strong Poke'mon will come around to help you out. Like Ursaring," buzzed Beedrill.

"What's going on over there?" a female voice was heard.

"Hi Pikachu, a boy is stuck in this hole," Teddiursa answered.

"A human being? So?" the Pikachu asked,

"But this is a good human, at least that's what I've heard," said Aipom.

"I don't care, I human's a human," said the Pikachu and ran off,

"Pikachu!" the others called.

"Who was that?" Ray asked between tears,

"It's no one important," said Teddiursa,

"Just a Pikachu that got abandoned from its previous trainer," said Aipom.

"A-Abandoned?" Ray asked in a whisper.

Meanwhile:

"Humans, what's so important about them anyway?" the Pikachu asked herself and went to sit on a rock.

Then she was pushed off,

"Ow!"

"Hee hee! Hi there!" a green flying Poke'mon asked,

"That hurt! Hey…you're, you're the Voice of the Forest," said the Pikachu and stood up.

"Yup! My name's Celebi! Want to play? You look sad," said Celebi flying around the Pikachu.

"I'm not sad!" Pikachu pouted folding her arms.

"Well, then you must be worried about something," said Celebi,

"Nope!"

"Angry?"

"It's nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yes there's something wrong?"

"NO!"

"No, there really is something wrong?" Celebi asked and this was driving the Pikachu insane.

"Okay! I was just thinking about that boy I heard that was stuck in this hole!"

"Then why aren't you getting help?" Celebi asked,

"Because I don't like humans!"

"I know a couple of humans that you might like," said Celebi,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but I better help that boy first!" said Celebi and flew where the Pikachu came from,

"…wait!" the Pikachu called and ran after Celebi.

* * *

"Whee! Whoops!" Celebi did a wrong turn in flight and went down falling right into Ray's lap,

"It's…It's…" Ray couldn't get the words out.

"Hi! You must be the boy!" Celebi said cheerfully,

"Celebi…" was all Ray could say.

"I'll help you out!" said Celebi and got Ray to fly.

* * *

"Whoa! Wow! This is…AWESOME!" Ray shouted when he started to fly beside Celebi.

"You can understand me; do you know a human named Reena?" Celebi asked,

"Reena? Yeah, she's my mom," Ray replied.

"Really? Hee! No wonder you can understand Poke'mon! What's you name?" asked Celebi.

"Huh? R-Ray! Ray Hiroshi Yamauchi!" Ray answered happily and laughed with Celebi.

After about 10 minutes of flying around the forest, Celebi let Ray down gently. A few Poke'mon surrounded him and asked if he was okay.

"Hey Pikachu! Come out! This boy's fun!" cried Celebi.

"Pikachu? Where?" Ray asked looking around. He adored his father's Pikachu…and avoided one of his mother's…

A Pikachu peeked behind a tree,

"Hi there!" Ray greeted,

The Pikachu just sulked back behind the tree,

"That Pikachu told me a boy was in trouble here so that's how I knew!" said Celebi,

"Really? Hey! Come on out! I won't hurt you!" said Ray and walked over to the tree slowly with support from the other trees.

The Pikachu launched a thunder shock and Ray jumped back but lost balance using one leg and fell on his back.

"Stay back!" the Pikachu squeaked angrily.

"It's a girl," said Ray sitting up,

"Of course she is!" said Celebi still fluttering by Ray's side.

"RAY!"

"Ray! Where are you?"

Ray turned to where the voices came from,

"I think those are my parents," said Ray,

"Say hi to your parents for me!" said Celebi and flew off,

"THANK YOU!" Ray shouted and waved.

Since that day, Ray searched the woods for that Pikachu. Whenever he did find her, she would run away or try to hurt him. He never gave up though, and then, a little after a month, Ray was able to pet her.

Present:

"_Can I keep her?" Ray asked his parents,_

Ray and Volta were by a pond resting; he smiled at himself in the water, remembering the look on his parents' faces, at least they said yes.

"_What do you know, you have your first Poke'mon. Pikachu," said Richie and pats his son on the head. Ray shook his head,_

"_Not Pikachu! Her name is Volta!" said Ray and gave Volta a great big grin. _

Ray lies back on the grass and looked at the clouds.

"Hey Volta!" Ray called,

"Yes Ray?" Volta asked running up next to him,

"Lie down and look up there, what does that shape look like?" Ray asked pointing while Volta lies down on her back.

"I can't really tell," said Volta turning her head side to side,

"What do you see, Ray?" Volta asked and Ray smiles,

"I see…a trainer, and the trainer's Poke'mon," he replied, and pulled the cap over his face to relax in the breeze and under the sun. Volta looks up again,

"You're right," she said and climbed onto Ray's stomach. She curled up and napped with him.

**I don't know if I suck or something, but I'm not getting a lot of reviews…**

**R and R please?**


	11. Ninja attack!

Amy popped her head through a bush,

"Okay, where is this Fuchsia City gym anyway?" she asked her friends who walked out of the bush.

"I don't know," shrugged Isaac.

"Why did we have too leave so fast, I was talking to your friend, Ivan…he's so cute!" said Rose blushing just thinking about it.

"And such a gentleman," Rose continued.

"He's such a gentleman, yeah right! I'm glad we left," Amy grumbled quietly.

"So where are we going again?" Isaac asked looking around the forest.

"I'm also wondering who Zane and Suzie's son is," said Rose still in daydream mode.

"HELLO? WHERE DO WE GO?" Isaac shouted at the top of his lungs to get Rose to listen to him.

"Huh? Oh, um…" Rose took out the map to look.

Amy and Isaac peeked over her shoulder, and then all three turn to different directions and pointed,

"I think it's that way!" they all cried.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked scratching his head confused.

"Oh great! We're lost aren't we?" Isaac asked,

"No, I'm pretty sure it's that way," said Rose pointing in one direction,

"I don't know," said Amy with a worried look.

The gang walked around and found a small pond and rested there.

"So who knows what type this gym leader uses?" Amy asked after taking a drink of water,

"Poison I think," Rose answered.

"Okay, I guess I'll start thinking about which of my Poke'mon to use," said Amy.

* * *

"No, I'm saying it's this way! Look! This is river right here on the map, and there's a river right over there!" Isaac pointed.

The girls didn't argue and followed Isaac across a bridge.

"Ha! What did I say? There's the gym," said Isaac pointing,

"That looks like a dojo or a very big inn," said Amy,

"Hey! I got us somewhere at least!" Isaac argued.

The three and Pikachu walked towards the gym and immediately Amy puts one foot on the wood and she falls through. But luckily, Rose and Isaac grabbed her,

"You're heavy!" said Isaac while trying to pull her up,

"Excuse me?" Amy asked giving him a glare.

"Hey…" Rose stopped pulling,

"Rose! Help me!" Isaac complained.

"But…Amy is only about 5 inches from the ground," said Rose pointing and Isaac looked over, then dropped Amy,

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Amy asked angrily,

"Why don't you climb out yourself?" Isaac asked getting up.

"Grr…ISAAC!" Amy cried.

10 minutes later:

"Okay, I think the gym leader wants us to find him or her to battle," Rose concluded after walking around in circles.

"Great observation, Sherlock," said Isaac sarcastically.

"If you knew that then why did you lead us into four complete circles around this place? Rose asked crossing her arms.

"Um…don't ask me that," said Isaac grumbling.

"Hm…Hey guys! You know that trap door I fell into when we first came in? Well, there's got to be some walls that turn or something leading us into another room. I mean, from the outside, this place was HUGE! But when Isaac lead us round and around, it's no bigger than my house!" said Amy making a lot of sense.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Okay then, we'll just start pushing against the walls then," said Rose and did just that.

"Why are you guys blaming this all on me?" Isaac asked in whimpering way.

The three and Pikachu started pushing against the walls gently; especially after Amy nearly fell over into the nearby river when the wall completely fell over. Even so, behind every wall that they looked behind, there was nothing, or just another hallway and they almost lost Rose in one of them.

"Okay, I'm just about to give up!" Isaac complained,

"Maybe we should just stop looking," said Rose

"We can't give up!" Amy reassured with her confidence.

"Pika, pikachu," said Pikachu pushing against one wall,

"What is it, Pikachu?" Amy asked and pushed the wall a little too hard and she fell through with the wall back to its original position again. She stood up and screamed.

"AMY!"

"PIKA!" The others rushed in and looked around,

"W-Where did…" Rose started to say,

"She go?" Isaac finished for Rose.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu was pushing against the wall again. Isaac walked over and pushed on it but not with his body and the wall spun around with Amy stuck to it.

"Someone help me…" she whimpered in fright.

"What's this?" Rose asked and picked a metal object off of Amy's clothing that stuck her to the wall.

"It's a ninja star," Isaac answered for her as he took it and examined it.

"I thought I was going to die…" Amy whimpered with anime tears as her friends picked the stars off her clothes which outlined her perfectly.

"Okay! Who threw these at my cousin?" Isaac demanded to the room filled with nothing but them and air.

There were a few moments of silence; when Rose was about to say something, a small laugh was heard somewhere in the room.

"Okay, who's there?" Isaac asked impatiently.

The laugh was heard again, it was a female's voice. Then a figure appeared and landed in front of them with the perfect grace of a crane.

"I see you've found me," said the woman that appeared. She had a ninja outfit with the colors of black, pink and a little bit of purple and has her hair tied back.

"Who are you?" Rose asked,

"Does it matter? SHE NEARLY KILLED ME! To think, I'm going through all this trouble just so I can find the gym leader!" Amy shouted in anger.

"Of course it matters! I'm Janine of Fuchsia gym!" she announced.

"…Oh…" said Amy and mentally slapped herself for acting like an idiot.

After some clarification, they got their battle underway.

"It'll be a two on two battle," Janine explained,

"That's fine with me!" said Amy confidentially.

"Well let's get this battle underway! Go Venomoth!"

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

* * *

"Venomoth…" Amy took out her Poke'dex to get a little more info on it.

"Hmm…poison. Okay, Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

"Venomoth! Dodge and use stun spore!"

Bulbasaur launched its vine whip and Venomoth flew to the side dodging it and flew overhead for a stun spore attack.

Bulbasaur was stunned and couldn't move.

"Oh no…" said Amy nervously.

"Now Venomoth! Use Psybeam!" Janine commanded,

"Come on Bulbasaur! You can do it! Dodge!" Amy encouraged and Bulbasaur moved just in time.

"Alright! Now use razor leaf and follow that up with Leech seed!"

"Bulba!"

Bulbasaur used razor leaf but Venomoth dodged, but then, leech seed hit and started to drain Venomoth!

"That's it! Now use vine whip and follow that up with tackle attack!"

Bulbasaur did just that when Venomoth was vulnerable and with strong physical attacks, Venomoth was knocked out.

"Venomoth!" Janine cried.

"Alright! Great job Bulbasaur!" Amy cheered,

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu congratulated also,

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

Janine recalled Venomoth,

"Not bad, there, but I'm not going to play nice anymore. I choose you, Ariados!" Janine called out a giant spider causing Rose to scream.

"What's wrong with you?" Isaac asked when Rose went behind him using him as a shield or something.

"I'm scared…" Rose whimpered.

"Cool! An Ariados! My mom would be freaked out if she saw this!" said Amy and giggled a bit if she brought home a bug Poke'mon.

"Let's beat this one Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

"Okay, let's resume the battle! Ariados! Use String Shot!"

Ariados launched sticky material at Bulbasaur and was unable to move.

"Now! Use Poison Sting!"

Ariados then shot out poisonous darts.

"Amy! Do something!" Isaac shouted at her, annoyed that she's not doing anything to help her Bulbasaur. Rose was still whimpering behind him.

"I can't! Bulbasaur can't move!" Amy complained back. After that Poison sting attack, Bulbasaur was knocked out.

"…Bulbasaur! Return! Great job, you deserve rest," Amy recalled Bulbasaur and took out another Poke'ball.

"I choose-!" Amy called out her Poke'mon for this last battle.

"This better be Charmander," Isaac mumbled under his breath.

"Krabby!"

Isaac did and anime fall.

"Amy! Are you an IDIOT?" he exclaimed.

"No," she replied simply but calmly for some reason.

"I just thought my Krabby could battle a bit. I mean, I haven't used him in a gym battle yet, so I though this is the perfect opportunity," Amy added and gave Isaac a reassuring smile.

"Well…" Isaac was kind of lost for words and doubted Amy's decision.

"Alright, let's finish this up! Ariados! Use String Shot!"

"Krabby! You can dodge that! Use Vice Grip!"

Krabby moved to the side and attacked with Vice Grip around Ariados' neck.

"Hang on tight, Krabby!" Amy encouraged.

"Ariados, try and shake him off!"

Ariados shook and shake; to the left and to the right, but Krabby won't let go.

"Hang on there tight, now use Crab Hammer!" Amy commanded.

Krabby pounded Ariados with its powerful closed pinchers.

"Ariados! No!"

"Okay! Now finish it off with your Stomp attack!"

After Krabby releases Ariados and quickly attacks with Stomp attack, Ariados was down…but not for the count!

Amy watched and waited with nervousness crawling up her spine.

Ariados stood up.

"Alright! Our turn, Ariados! Attack with Night Shade!"

Krabby took the hit and tumbled around before getting back on it s feet.

"Poison Sting!"

"Bubble! Then dodge!" Amy said quickly.

The poison sting popped the bubbles and the attacks stopped each other.

"Now's your chance! Use Guillotine!"

"What? Amy's using Guillotine?" Isaac asked surprised at her decision.

"What's going on, Isaac?" Rose asked with her back to the battle. Isaac sighed.

"Amy almost lost the battle because Krabby's inexperienced in Poke'mon battles but Krabby was able to damage Ariados earlier in the beginning so they're about tied," Isaac stopped and looked back at the battle,

"Amy decides to use Guillotine, in which you should know, can defeat an opponent if it's successful," Isaac explained and looked back at the battle again.

"So…did Amy win yet?" Rose asked not daring to look at the battle with that huge spider battling a crab.

"Well…" Isaac didn't finish but Rose heard one of the Poke'mon hit the ground hard.

"You can do it! Get up, Ariados!"

"Be careful Krabby, this battle is not over yet," Amy warned and Krabby noised in agreement.

Ariados starts getting up again, but then, collapsed.

"Ariados!"

"I think, this battle's over," Isaac smirked.

Amy stared, as if she couldn't believe this victory herself.

**Please R and R!**

**Next: Amy get handed the Soul Badge and they backtrack to Celadon City and to Saffron City! On the way, they meet a new Poke'mon or two on the way. And whoever remembers Janine from Gold and Silver or the Pokémon cards should know what she looks like. I hope this wasn't too short, Happy New Years everyone!**


	12. The Eevee Family

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I feel like my people liked my first Poke'mon story better. Forgive me for the late update. I had a problem sorting out the chapters.

* * *

**

Amy and the gang were heading back to Celadon, then they're going to head for Saffron. Amy was staring at her Soul Badge and wasn't paying attention to Isaac's complaints on going all the way back to Celadon.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Amy's shoulder and dashed into the bushes.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?" Amy cried and took off after Pikachu.

"At least her eyes are finally off the badge," said Isaac,

"Come on!" said Rose eagerly and grabbed Isaac's wrist as they went after Amy.

When the three caught up to Pikachu, their jaws dropped opened. An Eevee was trapped under a fallen log. It was a big tree that fell but it was definitely trapped. The Eevee was whimpering in fright.

"Oh, poor thing," said Rose with complete pity.

Amy walked over to try to remove the object on Eevee.

"A little help, please?" Amy asked with a nervous sweat drop. Isaac shook his head,

"You are so weak," he said and moved Amy to the side. He removed the log with one hand.

"Show off…" Amy mumbled. Rose rushed over to the Eevee,

"Oh, you poor thing! Are you alright?" Rose asked in a voice that you talk to babies to.

"Eui," The Eevee replied, kind of hurt on the back.

"We better take it to a Poke'mon Center or take care of it ourselves," said Isaac.

"Vee!"

"I have potions in my bag," said Rose turning around so the other two can get the potions.

Rose started treating Eevee.

"Where did you learn how to take care of Poke'mon like that?" Amy asked,

"My father may be the previous gym leader of Pewter City, but he's also a Poke'mon breeder. Ever wondered how I met Zane and Suzie?" Rose pointed out and the other two just nodded.

"There, feeling better, Eevee?" Rose asked,

"Vee! Ee!" Eevee replied happily.

"Eevee!" everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from.

"Eevee!"

Eevee leapt from Rose's arm and toward a bush right when a boy about their age with messy brown hair stepped through. Eevee jumped into his arms.

"Eevee! There you are! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! HEY! Who do you think you are doing this to my Eevee?" the boy yelled at them.

"WHAT? We did no such thing you-" Isaac was cut off,

"We didn't do anything! My Pikachu found the Eevee trapped under that thing and we helped it out," Amy explained quickly.

"And I healed it," Rose added quietly.

"Vuee!" said Eevee,

"Hm…I guess my Eevee looked pretty happy, I guess I'll believe you," said the boy.

"How did you lose your Eevee? What kind of trainer loses his Poke'mon?" Isaac asked kind of rudely. Amy stomped his foot making Isaac hold in the grunt.

"He didn't mean it, he was just asking, excuse my cousin," said Amy.

"Hn, Eevee and I got separated after our training. It was an accident and it happened too fast for me to remember exactly what happened. My brothers and my cousins are helping to look. But they had to get back to the party we're having," he explained.

"Well, its great that you have your Eevee back, I guess we should get going, huh?" said Rose picking up her backpack.

"Wait! Um, you with the Pikachu," said the boy stopping them,

"Yeah? Oh, my name's Amy," Amy introduced.

"I'm Ewan. Have you ever considering evolving your Pikachu? We're having a party today and my family has collected many stones. Since you guys helped my Eevee out, I was wondering if you want to join the celebration," said Ewan.

"Sure!" said Amy.

"I don't know about evolving Pikachu, but is it still okay to come anyway?" Amy added,

"Sure," Ewan replied shrugging.

"I'm Rose by the way, that's Isaac," said Rose and Isaac just lifted his hand.

Ewan lead them to the outdoor party. There were people with Poke'mon that only uses stones to evolve such as Weepinbell and Poliwhirl.

"Coral! Blaze! Spark! Psyche! Dark! I found Eevee!" Ewan called.

There was a girl with wavy pink and light blue hair going past her shoulders and blue eyes. She had a blue short sleeved shirt with white pants and a pink jacket around her waist. To her left was a boy with wild red hair that seems to be pointing everywhere. He was wearing red trench jacket and a black shirt and black pants. Next to him was another boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a sleeveless white shirt with yellow outlining it and white pants. Then next to him was a girl. She had short purple hair covering one eye; wearing a black top with blue jeans. She also likes to wear jewelry; she was wearing bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. Then finally, there was another boy, who was the tallest while the others were about the same height. He had a more serious look on than the others with black hair just above his shoulders with dark brown eyes. He had a black shirt and pants with a blue jacket around the waist. Plus one yellow round earring on his left ear.

"Ewan! You're back!" said the girl happily with blue and pink hair and came over to hug him. Amy looked at the others. They were all about 16 except for the one in all black with blue; he seemed more like 17 or 18.

"So who are these cuties?" the girl with purple hair asked when she and the boys walked over.

"This is Amy, Rose, and Isaac, and Amy's Pikachu," Ewan introduced.

"Hi," said Amy,

"Pika, pika!"

"Nice to meet you," said Rose with a smile,

"Who are you calling cute?" Isaac asked and Amy nudged him hard.

"Oh, this is my brother, Spark and my sister Coral," said Ewan. Coral is the one in blue and Spark is the one with blonde hair.

"Hey," said Spark.

"This is my cousin Blaze and his sister, Psyche," Ewan continued pointing to the boy in red and the girl that called them cuties.

"And this is my other cousin, Dark," said Ewan introducing the last one.

"Is Dark really a name?" Rose asked out of curiosity,

"Hn…yes," Dark answered.

"These guys helped save and heal my Eevee. He was hurt," Ewan explained.

"Well thanks for helping our brother out," said Spark with a cheerful expression,

"That was really sweet!" said Coral.

"Uh, you're welcome," said Amy,

"It was no problem at all," said Rose with a smile,

"Except slow us down," Isaac mumbled and Rose stepped on his foot this time.

"Hey…wait a sec. A girl with dark red hair with a Pikachu. Traveling with a boy with blue hair and is stubborn. A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail to the side. Are you two Isaac of Cerulean City gym and Rose of Pewter City gym?" Psyche asked.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Rose asked.

"We met a cutie with a Pikachu as well. Goes by the name Ray and the son of the hot member of the elite, Richie," said Psyche.

"…Richie's married and you call him hot?" Isaac asked shaking his head in surprise and disgust. Rose and Amy stepped back a bit,

"I'm kinda glad I'm not a teenager yet," Amy whispered to Rose and she nodded in agreement.

"Uh, excuse her, she likes eying popular boys," said Blaze with a sweat drop.

"So, that Ray punk passed by here huh?" Isaac asked,

"Yes, he was a great trainer too, took down all six of us surprisingly…" said Coral with disappointment in her voice.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed.

"Looks like someone's jealous," said Isaac.

"I challenge all six of you to a battle!" Amy shouted pulling out a Poke'ball. Isaac and Rose did an anime fall.

"…"

"Bring it on," said Dark and his family looked at him.

"ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON!" Amy shouted.

There was a battle field and they had to wait until these two trainers finished.

"How many Poke'mon do you have?" Dark asked with a melancholy voice.

"Five," Amy replied.

"This is how it'll work, you battle five of us in a row and then you heal your Poke'mon and challenge the sixth one…me," Dark explained.

"Okay! Let's battle!"

Rose happily volunteered to judge. That, or because Ewan, Spark, Blaze, and Dark were so darngood looking in her eyes. Since Dark was going last, the other five did rock, paper scissors.

"Round one: Blaze vs. Amy! Go Blaze!" Rose squealed.

"Idiot, you're supposed to be on my cousin's side," Isaac mumbled with a sweat drop.

"Besides, what has those guys have that I don't?" Isaac asked himself.

"Go! Flareon!" Blaze called out.

"Flare!"

"Flareon huh? Well, then I choose Krabby!" Amy called out.

"This should be quick! Use Sunny Day Flareon! Then Flamethrower!"

"Dodge Krabby and use Bubble beam!"

After Krabby quickly moved to the side, he launched a bubble beam attack.

"Use Agility to dodge!"

Flareon jumped out of the way.

"Good, not use Take Down!"

"Flare! Flare!"

Flareon hit Krabby head on.

"Ouch, Amy! You have to use stronger attacks!" Isaac shouted to her.

"I know what I'm doing! Krabby! Use water gun now!"

It was a perfect shot; Flareon was landing and wasn't expecting an attack now.

Krabby shot a water gun making a direct hit.

"Yeah! Now Crab hammer!"

"Flareon! Look out!"

Too late, Krabby's attack hit.

"Oh, now you're getting it. Flareon! Fire Spin!"

"Look out Krabby!"

"Not good enough!" said Blaze as fire spin hits.

"Go! Fire Blast! And finish this battle!" Blaze commanded and Flareon carried out.

Krabby was burned and out of strength.

"Ah! Krabby!"

"Round one goes to the almighty cutie, Blaze!" Rose announced happily.

"Oh will you shut up about them, already?" Isaac snapped angrily.

"Round two: Coral vs. Amy!"

"I choose…Vaporeon!"

"Then I choose Bulbasaur!"

"Vaa!"

"Bulba!"

"Go Vaporeon! Ice beam!"

"Ah! Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip to get a boost into the air!"

"Bulba! Saur!"

Bulbasaur used vine whip to hit the ground lifting it up.

"Use Razor leaf!"

"Look out Vaporeon! Use Quick attack to dodge!"

Razor leaf missed, but Amy knew what she was doing.

"Hurry! Use Solar Beam!"

Vaporeon just finished the attack and didn't have time to dodge the solar beam taking the direct hit.

"What the? Solar beam takes more time that that to launch!" Coral exclaimed.

"Which is why I had Bulbasaur get as close to the sun as possible. And the fact that Flareon from our last battle used Sunny Day shortened the time needed to charge up solar beam," Amy pointed out.

"Hang in there Vaporeon!" Coral encouraged. Vaporeon still had some fighting left to do!

"Go! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Fire at Hydro Pump with your solar beam!"

Both attacks hit and canceled each other out. But Bulbasaur was already heading for Vaporeon with a tackle attack. Vaporeon was hit back,

"Use Leech Seed!" Then, Vaporeon was seeded and losing HP until finally, Vaporeon couldn't take anymore of this.

"Amy has won round 2!" Rose announced.

"Round 3: Amy vs. Ewan!"

"I choose you, Pidgeotto!"

"Go Eevee!"

"Go gust attack!"

"Use Shadow Ball!"

Neither Poke'mon dodged, and both attacks landed.

"Go Eevee! Double-Edge!"

"Whirlwind! Drive him back!"

Eevee's double-edge failed.

"Yeah! Now use Wing attack!"

Wing attack hit its target.

"Eevee! Are you alright?"

"Vee!" Eevee replied.

"Good! Use Shadow Ball one more time!"

"Dodge and use your quick attack!"

"This battle…is over," said Isaac,

"Hey! I'm the judge!" Rose complained and Isaac just snorted,

"Round three goes to Amy!" Isaac announced.

"I'M THE JUDGE!" Rose shouted this time.

"Round 4: Amy vs. Psyche!"

"Espeon! Go!"

"Espy!"

"Espeon?" Amy asked herself taking her Poke'dex out.

"_Espeon, the sun Poke'mon. This psychic Poke'mon is one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Its hair that covers its body, the air current can help predict their opponent's next move." _

"I see, psychic type. Go! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu stepped up to the field.

"Go Espeon! Psybeam!"

"Look out, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Pika!"

"Espeon dodge and use Disable!"

"Esp!"

"Follow up with Confusion!"

"Amy! Don't go standing around doing nothing!" said Isaac, once again, backseat battling.

"I don't know what to do! I've never battled psychic types before!" Amy complained to him and was worried about Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail!"

"Espeon! Use Psychic attack!"

Psychic hit first and Pikachu was already worn out.

"Use your quick attack!"

"Use your quick attack too!" Psyche mimicked.

Both Poke'mon bumped heads, but Pikachu seemed to have taken most of the damage.

"Finish this! Use Confusion!"

"Espy!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out in pain.

"PIKACHU!" Amy cried.

"Pika…"

"Pikachu! Are you alright, buddy?" Amy asked picking Pikachu up.

"Poor Amy and Pikachu, those two haven't had experience battling psychic types before," said Rose,

"Yeah, but if this pattern continues, then the last two Poke'mon will battle will be…" Isaac looked over at Spark and Dark.

"…Jolteon, an electric type. Then, Umbreon, a dark type," Isaac concluded.

* * *

**Next: Amy battles Spark with Charmander. Then the next day, she's going to battle Dark. But which Poke'mon will she use against a dark type which she has never faced before?**


	13. Pika Power!

**Thanks for the reviews for those that did. Oh, and note that all the names I gave for the Eevee family are namesI have found in the baby book except for Ewan, that's a name I got from a character in a game. So no, I didn't make them up.

* * *

**

"Go! Jolteon!" Spark called out.

"Jolt!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Isaac impressed.

"Go! Charmander!"

"Charmander! Char!"

"Okay Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

"Flamethrower!"

The flamethrower stopped the pin missile.

"Go! Flamethrower again!"

"Dodge Jolteon and use thunderbolt!"

Charmander was unable to dodge the attack and took the thunderbolt's hit.

"Charmander! Are you okay?" Amy asked concerned.

"Good Jolteon! Now use Spark attack!"

"Charmander! Quick! Attack with slash before Spark launches!"

The two Poke'mon got so close together that they were able to hit each other and knock each other back.

"I want to finish this battle now! Jolteon! Thunder!"

"Charmander! Use all your strength on Fire Blast!"

The Thunder attack struck Charmander from above as Fire Blast hits Jolteon front and center.

"This battle's over! Neither Poke'mon can continue battling!" Rose announced.

"That was a fast battle," siad Isaac.

"That was great Charmander, that Jolteon was as tough as you! Take a good rest buddy," said Amy and returns Charmander into his Poke'ball.

"That was a good battle Jolteon. Nice job! Return," Spark returned Jolteon back into his Poke'ball.

Amy looked over at Dark,

"_This won't be easy. Not easy at all…Then again, Dad never did say that his journey to become a Poke'mon Master was easy," _Amy thought.

That night, after the party was over, Ewan let them stay at his big house along with his siblings and cousins.

Isaac and Rose are helping Amy choose the Poke'mon she will use to battle Dark with. The three sat around in a circle while their Poke'mon ate dinner in bowls around the room they're staying in; excluding Rose's Onix and Rhyhorn who both ate outside.

"I say Charmander or Pikachu," suggested Isaac,

"Why?" Rose asked,

"Because Amy had those two the longest," Isaac replied and crossed his arms again.

"Well who knows what dark types are weak against?" Amy asked.

"That would be bug and fighting types I believe," Rose answered.

"Which neither you have," Isaac pointed out.

"Hm…But still...Pikachu couldn't even defeat that Espeon. And Charmander tied with Jolteon. How will I stand a chance against an Umbreon?" Amy asked.

"Well…I know where we can get advice," said Rose.

The other two looked at her with confused faces on,

"Where?" they both asked simultaneously.

* * *

"Uh…and you want me to help?" Ray asked over the T.V./phone.

"Yes, Ray dear," said Rose with a humungous dreamy smile.

"(Sigh.) Well, I don't know how you found out where I was, Rose, but since you were able to get a hold of me then okay," said Ray.

"Thank you! Amy would be so happy!" Rose squealed.

"_I don't know whether to believe that or just know that you are the one that's happy…" _Ray thought.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, I think Amy should do what Isaac suggested. Use Charmander or Pikachu. Unless she has other Poke'mon that can use fighting or bug attacks," said Ray.

"Well, I don't recall her having any Poke'mon that uses a lot of those attacks," said Rose tapping her chin.

"I suggest that she should use a Poke'mon with a lot of variety of attacks," Ray advised.

"Well…okay! Thanks Ray-Ray!"

"_Please_ don't give me nicknames!"

* * *

"Amy! The person I asked for advice says you should choose a Poke'mon with a lot of variety of attacks. That Poke'mon should either be Pikachu or Charmander," said Rose as she barged back into the room.

"See? Told ya," said Isaac and smirked.

"Variety of attacks huh? Well in that case! I choose…Pikachu!" Amy pointed at Pikachu.

"Pikachu? Why?" Isaac asked like Amy made a stupid choice again.

"Well because I happened to have asked Pikachu one day about how many attacks he has. And he happens to have a variety of them," said Amy proudly.

"And you could understand him?" Isaac asked.

"Yes!...Well no. But…I found out!"

Flashback:

_Amy was going to fetch Pikachu from Ray when he took him by the pond with Volta. When she got there, she heard him talking with the two Pikachu and they were actually having a conversation! Amy hid behind a tree and listened in._

"_Oh really? Well that might explain how Amy has such a strong Pikachu. Volta was inthe same situation you were before too. But unlike you, she didn't want another trainer," said Ray._

"_Pika! Pikachu! Pika pi!" _

"_Yeah well, she eventually will find out all the different attacks you were taught. Seismic toss, mega kick, etc. Heck, I don't think I even know them all. You know Shock Wave?" _

"_Pika," Pikachu nodded._

"_Pikachu, pi Pikachu," said Volta._

"_Oh come on! Give me a break!" _

_Before Amy finally came to get Pikachu, she just watched Ray and Volta argue over something._

"Yeah…I asked and he nodded," said Amy.

"Uh huh, well, good luck in your battle tomorrow," said Isaac and went over to his bed,

"I'm tired, goodnight," he said.

"You're going to sleep in those clothes?" Rose asked. Isaac hid his sweat drop.

The next day, the whole yard was empty except for the Eevee family along with Amy and her friends.

Dark stood at one end of the battle field and Amy at the other.

"Alright, let's go, Umbreon!"

"Go Pikachu!"

The two stared each other down. Both the trainers and the Poke'mon.

"Umbreon! Use faint attack!"

"Look out Pikachu!"

"Sorry, but nothing can dodge a faint attack," said Dark.

"What?"

Pikachu took a hit.

"What the? Where did it come from?"

"Umbreon! Use bite!"

"Take that bite attack head on with your Iron Tail!"

The attacks canceled each other out but both Poke'mon still took damage.

"Go! Confuse Ray!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Umbreon took the hit just as Pikachu got confused.

"Come on Pikachu! Use Slam attack! Pikachu! Snap out of it! Pikachu!"

"Here's your chance Umbreon! Use Bite again!"

"Umbreon! Breon!"

"Pika!"

"Pikachu! Come on! Try and use Shock wave!"

"Pika? Pi! Pika-CHU!"

Pikachu launched a Shock wave attack and hit.

"Go! Pursuit!"

"Pikachu! Snap out of it! Use thunderbolt!"

"Pika? Pi? Pika?" Pikachu was wobbling around and then tripped over a rock which caused Umbreon to trip over Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up and shook his head.

"Yes! Pikachu isn't confused anymore!"

"Umbreon! Quickly use Confuse Ray again!"

"Not so fast! Quick grab Umbreon's ears!"

"Pika!" Pikachu swung around and grabbed Umbreon's long ears just as Umbreon was about to give Pikachu another Confuse Ray.

"Now! Seismic Toss!" Pikachu somersaulted into the air taking Umbreon with him and slammed down Umbreon.

"Good! Now Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHU!"

"Ha!" Amy grinned proudly.

"Hn, not over yet! Umbreon! Moonlight!" The sky seemed to have gotten darker and a moon appeared. Sparkles from the moonlight fluttered down to Umbreon and soon enough, the rings on Umbreon's body glowed and Umbreon was back on its feet.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed.

"Moonlight heals," said Isaac.

"Now you tell me?"

"Umbreon! Use Faint attack!"

"Shock wave!"

The two attacks were launched and they hit each other. Right after Pikachu took Faint attack, Umbreon took Shock wave.

"Slam!" Pikachu was back on his feet and slammed Umbreon hard.

"Umbreon, use Bite."

"Use Quick attack!"

The two Poke'mon dodge and attacked each other. Both seemed to be equal in everything. Pikachu was trying its hardest just to keep up with Umbreon; the rest was up to Amy. The attacks and decisions she uses will affect the battle and they both know it.

Both trainers and Poke'mon were getting exhausted and neither could take much more of this.

"GO! Use Return, Umbreon!"

"Thunder!"

The thunder clashes down on Umbreon but not before Umbreon uses Return and Pikachu was sent flying back and hitting Amy who caught Pikachu and she fell as well.

Umbreon was laying down, everyone was about to consider it a draw but Umbreon started struggling to stand up and he did. Pikachu only whimpered in Amy's arms.

"Dark and Umbreon are the winners!" Ewan announced.

Dark ran up to Umbreon and took him into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Breon…"

"It's okay, you'll be alright, take a good rest," said Dark and took out his Poke'ball calling Umbreon back.

"Oh Pikachu, are you okay? Did I push you too hard?" Amy asked with concern. She was still sitting when she was knocked back but holding Pikachu with care. Isaac and Rose ran up to her and Pikachu and bent down.

"Is Pikachu okay?" Rose asked,

"Pika…"

"Was that a yes or a no to me or Rose?" Amy asked.

"I think we can ask questions later, come on, we can help him get better," said Isaac and took a potion from his bag.

* * *

"Hey, how's Pikachu?" Spark asked Amy when she stepped out of her room.

"Uh, he's doing fine. How's Dark's Umbreon?" Amy asked.

"Doing well also. Look, Dark wasn't too happy about the battle today, so he feels sorry for you and you were pretty good against us so we think you deserve…Your very own Eevee!"

"…I get an Eevee?" Amy asked like she didn't hear right.

"Yeah! It's with Ewan. It's young but it's old enough to get a trainer and battle. That's why we held the party in the first place. Our job is to breed Eevee and give them away to worthy trainers. And we all agree that you're worthy of one," Spark explained.

"Wow, really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Ewan will come by soon. And I heard you want to get to Saffron City right?" Spark asked.

"Yes."

"Well, before you go, why don't you stop by the Safari Zone? There are a lot of Poke'mon for you to catch with some rare ones as well," Spark suggested.

"Okay! Sure!" Amy nodded.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Amy gets an Eevee and the gang heads for the Safari Zone!**


	14. Safari and Reserve

**I only got 2 reviews but at least I got reviews to continue the story…**

**Thank you my two reviewers! (Should I point out names?)

* * *

**

"WHAO!" Amy, Rose, and Isaac gasped and exclaimed. They were in a fenced area and there were Eevee everywhere they looked! They were playing with each other, sleeping, eating, sniffing, and well, they were being cute!

"Yeah, this is our job. I guess we breed too well," said Spark scratching the back of his head.

"You can pick any of the ones that are about as big as the one over there. The smaller ones are too young to be out traveling with a trainer." Coral explained.

"Wow…uh…" Amy didn't know where to look first.

"Let's see…what do you think, Pikachu?" Amy asked, then got an idea.

"Come on out, everybody!" Amy tossed her Poke'balls to have all her Poke'mon come out.

"Okay guys, go find a new friend!"

Her Poke'mon scattered like little bugs.

"I meant find a friend _together_!" Amy corrected. Her Poke'mon came flowing back and headed off in one direction, this time together. Amy sighed,

"Hope this works," said Amy. She looked over at Rose and Isaac.

"What the? Guys!"

Rose was sitting on a rock cuddling an Eevee,

"Aren't you simply just the cutest?" Rose cooed and the Eevee replied. Rose squealed.

"You're so _cute_!"

Amy sweat drops. She looked over at Isaac playing tag with an Eevee; at least, that's what she thinks he's doing.

"Oh yeah! Aren't you a tough one? Okay! Come on! Try and keep up with me!" Isaac started jogging and an Eevee followed right behind him.

"Hey guys don't get too attached," said Amy.

* * *

"You know, we could spare two more Eevee, don't you guys think?" Coral asked, 

"I don't know…" said Blaze.

"I think they'll take good care of them," said Ewan.

"Maybe," said Spark.

"Only if you're sure the Eevee are in good hands," said Psyche.

"Hm…maybe, I guess we can let Amy's friends have their own Eevee. They already like them," said Dark.

"Charmander! Char!" Charmander called.

Amy went over to her Poke'mon and met a new friend.

* * *

"Amy! Amy!" 

Amy stopped in her tracks,

"What?" she asked except her friends were all the way behind.

"Amy! The Safari Zone is over here!" Isaac shouted.

"The Safari Zone? COMING!"

The three went into the Safari Zone. Rose and Isaac were trying to get Amy to stop babying her new Eevee just to show her that they were right in front of the Safari Zone entrance.

"Okay! Let's start catching!" Amy shouted,

"YEAH!" the two shouted in agreement.

"Pika! Pika!"

The gang split up.

After they were done:

"Man, that actually didn't turn out so well. All I caught were Tauros, Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina, and a young Oddish," said Amy to Pikachu after Amy came out of the Safari Zone.

"Pika! Pika Pi!"

"If you're saying that it was better than nothing than I guess you're right," said Amy.

"Pika!"

"At least Professor Oak will get new Poke'mon like he wanted," said Amy and went directly to the phone.

"Amy! Amy! I caught a Chansey!" Amy turned around before she could even get to the phone,

"You what?" Amy asked.

"I caught a Chansey!" Rose exclaimed again.

"No…way," said Amy stunned.

"Yes way! I used up all my safari balls but I got this one Chansey at least!" said Rose happily showing her the Safari ball.

"Lucky," the girls looked over to Isaac who seemed to have appeared out of no where,

"I only got a Scyther," said Isaac.

"WHAT? HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT GOT COMMON POKE'MON?" Amy shouted making everyone in the Safari building stare at her.

"Oops."

"You sure?" Rose asked,

"I used up all my safari balls just to catch one rare Poke'mon," said Isaac.

"I have a few of different Poke'mon. I sent them all to Professor Oak," said Amy,

"All of them?" Rose asked,

"Yeah, I kept running into Tauros and they all wanted to bulldozer me!"

"…Tauros is rare," said Isaac,

"It is?" Amy asked and the other two nodded.

"But not as rare as a Chansey. I'm very impressed, Rose," said Isaac,

"Oh really? That's so sweet of you!" said Rose blushing like mad and went on about her dream wedding…

"So how many Tauros did you catch?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, I just kept throwing the Safari balls at them to keep them from running me over!" Amy replied redoing the times Tauros tried to crush her.

* * *

The three decided to continue on walking after they had a bite to eat…and soon enough, they were lost.

"I think we should go back that way, I don't think we're going anywhere near Celadon," said Rose pointing in one direction,

"Well I think this is the right way," said Isaac pointing to another direction,

"I don't care, I'm tired," said Amy,

"Pika…" said Pikachu agreeing with her.

"You're not even walking," said Amy to Pikachu.

"Hey look! Ponyta!" Rose exclaimed pointing to an open field with Ponyta running by.

"Wow…I'm catching one!" said Amy took out a Poke'ball.

"Go Krabby! Use Bubble beam!"

Before Krabby could attack, he was tackled by a Growlithe.

"Hey!" Amy looked over at the Growlithe growling at them.

"Oh yeah? Krabby! Use-"

"Hold it right there!"

Amy looked by where the voice came from and was almost attacked by a Ponyta causing her to fall backwards.

"Hey! What was that for?" Amy asked looking at the girl on the Ponyta,

"Don't you people know this is a Poke'mon reserve?" this girl asked riding the Ponyta. She had long dark blue hair wearing a green shirt and brown shorts with a brown vest.

"Poke'mon reserve?" Amy, Rose, and Isaac asked in unison.

"It's a place where we make sure no one catches the Poke'mon so they can grow up here naturally," the girl explained.

"Oh…" the three nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry, return Krabby," Amy called.

"It's fine, as long as you're not here to catch. I'm Julie," said the girl.

"I'm Amy."

"Isaac of Cerulean City Gym."

"I'm Rose of Pewter City Gym."

"Why do you guys have to tell everyone that you're the gym leaders there?" Amy asked.

"Because it's the truth," Isaac replied.

"Say, are you guys in the area because of the Poke'mon race?" Julie asked.

"No," Amy replied shaking her head.

"We got lost," Rose added.

"I see…well why don't you stay for the night. The race is tomorrow, it's a tradition here. Every year there's a race to determine the fastest and best raised Poke'mon," Julie explained.

"Can we compete in it?" Isaac asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Julie answered.

"You're going to enter the race?" Rose asked.

"Of course! No better way to show off my Poke'mon," said Isaac.

Julie led them to her house and got off Ponyta.

"There's a festival tonight too so there's no such thing as boredom here," said Julie. Julie raised a herd of Ponyta. What caught Amy and her friends' eyes was a Rapidash.

"Whose Rapidash is that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, that's my mother's Rapidash. My mother and father are in charge of the festival and race. My brother, Donato, and I are very competitive," said Julie.

"I know what you mean by competitive," said Isaac nodding his head.

"Does your brother raise Ponyta and Rapidash too?" Amy asked.

"No…he raises-" The ground started rumbling.

"Oh this has better not be a Tauros herd! I almost got killed in the Safari Zone with them!" Amy exclaimed folding onto the fence.

"No, they're too feathery to be Tauros," Rose pointed out holding on as well.

"That's my brother's Poke'mon heard, Doduo and Dodrio" said Julie.

A Dodrio with someone riding on it stopped right in front of them.

"Hey there, Julie," the boy on the Dodrio greeted. Also has long dark blue hair but is tied into a thick braid. Long grey pants with a baggy dark green shirt.

"What do you want Donato?" Julie asked pouty-like.

"Nothing, just seeing how my competition will be. I see you found some travelers, but no matter, I'll still win this year's race!" said Donato with confidence.

"Whatever you say, Big Brother, but the only one believing that is you," said Julie shrugging.

"Aren't you confident? Not as confident as me of course but I'll see you around," said Donato with a smirk and rushed off with his Dodrio to catch up with the rest of the herd.

"What a jerk," said Rose,

"Sounds like Ivan…" Amy grumbled.

"He's cool," said Isaac.

"WHAT?" the girls exclaimed.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: The gang chooses their Poke'mon for the race and participates in the festivals. Then they race, see who wins! Actually, who you guys want to win? **


	15. The Great Race

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Okay, let's get this race, er, chapter started!

* * *

**

"The Ponyta you have is pretty," said Rose admiring it. Everyone was trying to decide which Poke'mon they're going to use for the race.

"Yeah…" said Amy agreeing and reached her hand towards it.

"Don't touch Ponyta!" Julie exclaimed. Too late, Amy reached for the manes only to scream in pain. Krabby uses water gun to put out the fire.

"You are such an idiot!" said Isaac and shook his head, disappointed at his cousin.

"I am not!" Amy argued standing up and facing him.

"Everyone knows that Ponyta burns whoever they don't trust. Uncle Ash and Aunt Misty was over at the gym once and I overheard them talking. They said that one time your father did the exact same thing as you did. He touched a Ponyta and got burned," said Isaac flatly.

"…SO? MY FATHER IS STILL THE POKEMON MASTER!" Amy exclaimed while blushing from embarrassment.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really effect your rep now does it?" Isaac asked.

"Of course it does!"

"It will until you do something completely idiotic like that," said Isaac while still keeping his cool.

"You are such a jerk!"

"Yeah? Well I'm just letting you know right now who's going to win the race!"

"That would be ME!" Amy exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah right!"

* * *

That night, Amy, Isaac, and Rose were enjoying themselves at the festival.

Isaac even caught a few goldfish. (There's this game that when you catch fish with this paddle, you get to keep what you caught.) Rose bought tons of toys and dolls.

"Look Isaac!" said Rose cheerfullyshoving a cute Smoochum plushie in Isaac's face.

"What the? Get that thing away from me!" he said angrily shoving the Smoochum back to Rose.

"But I have enough toys as it is," said Rose. Isaac looked behind her (Isaac anime freak out). Rose has about 6 large bags containing who knows what!

"Did you seriously buy ALL THAT?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Yeah! Toys, dolls, clothes, you name it! So here's one for you!" said Rose handing the Smoochum to Isaac this time.

"Uh…thanks," said Isaac and took the Smoochum. He had to admit, it was cute.

"Where's Amy? I have to give her this Hoppip plushie," said Rose reaching in oneof the bags to pull out a Hoppip plush.

"How do you carry all that?" Isaac asked.

"I had my Rhyhorn and Onix help me. I put them back into their balls when I found you. People were complaining on how they're taking up space. So you're going to help me carry them!" said Rose cheerfully.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Amy was back at the Ponyta ranch. The festival was fun but she had something to do.

"Excuse me; are you one of the travelers that Julie has met?"

Amy turned around from where she was standing (which was in front of the Rapidash). There was a woman with long flowing blue hair. She resembles Julie a lot…

"Um, yes m'am," Amy replied.

* * *

"Where's Amy?" Rose asked again.

"I don't know!" Isaac angrily replied. The two along with Isaac's new Scyther, his Sandshrew, and Rose's Nidoran that evolved to Nidorino somehow (Rose won't tell) were carrying all of Rose's stuff while walking through the crows of people to locate their friend. Isaac was allowed to carry one less bag than he had to because he still had to hold his new pet fishes.

"She's going to miss all the fun here," said Rose.

"Well that's her problem," said Isaac who was starting to lag behind.

"But Isaac, what if she found something more fun?" Rose asked.

"Rose! Wait! Let's take a break! Please!" Isaac cried.

That night, Rose, Isaac, and Julie went back to the cabin they were staying at.

"Amy's not here?" Rose asked looking around.

Isaac collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"She better have a good excuse for not helping us," Isaac mumbled.

"In here," said Julie in a whisper pointing to the bedroom. Amy was in her bed already sound asleep.

The next morning, Isaac, Rose, and Julie wasted no time to prepare for the race. Before they knew it, the race was about to begin. Rose was on her Nidorino, Isaac was on Scyther.

"I'm not too heavy for ya, buddy?" Isaac asked. Scyther just looked away and toughened up.

"I guess that's a no," said Isaac.

"Isaac, Amy's not here yet," said Rose.

"Hm…oh well! Less competition!" said Isaac and laughed.

Rose picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at Isaac (anime style).

"I say one of us should go get her," said Rose angrily.

"Well, I think we're a little late for that," said Isaac pointing to the lights.

"GO!"

The race was on. Rose and (secretly) Isaac wondered: Just where the heck is Amy?

Donato and his Dodrio took the lead, but soon after, Julie and her Ponyta caught up.

"Come on, Isaac! We can do better than this can't we?" Rose asked but before she knew it, Scyther and Isaac shot up to the front of the group and was willing to catch up to Julie and Donato.

"Why that! Grr!" Rose was angry now. The other competitors were either behind her or in front of her. She looked ahead, it was an uphill climb. Scyther was slowing down by a lot.

"_I guess Isaac was kind of heavy," _Rose thought.

* * *

"Donato and his Dodrio are currently in the lead with his sister, Julie right behind him with her Ponyta. Isaac and his Scyther seem to be falling out of third place on his way up. Looks like-wait! What's this? We got a late racer coming into the race!" 

"Alright! Let's do this!" Amy shouted as she and Rapidash jumped into the race track and took off from the starting line.

As the crowd talked in confusion, Lara, Julie and Donato's mother was holding Pikachu.  
"Pika!" Pikachu cheered Amy on.

Next to her was Dario, Donato and Julie's father.

"You sure it was okay to let her ride Rapidash. I mean, it's been a while since Rapidash raced," said Dario.

"You should've seen her determination to ride the same Rapidash that her father has ridden. She's just like her father, they both have such determination and spirit," said Lara.

"Huh, I guess. I'm just surprised she was able to ride your Rapidash," said Dario.

"It wasn't that easy…" Lara sighed.

Flashback:

"AAAAAGGHHHHH!" Amy cried out in pain after she got burned by the Rapidash. Krabby used water gun to save her hand again.

Then later, after she was able to get on without getting burned, Amy went flying off the horse after Rapidash went from trotting to running. Followed by a scream, she landed with a thud.

Then she had a hard time keeping up with the speed Rapidash was going at. So there was a lot of falling and screaming.

Present:

"Oh yeah, she sounds like her father all right," said Dario agreeing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the competition is still tight as they head downwards. Then they reach the lake and immediately Dodrio and Ponyta jumped the rocks.

"Dang!" Isaac cursed as his Scyther is still behind them. Rose is also a bit angered that she's still behind them and two other racers.

Then suddenly, Rose saw Amy rush right by.

"What the?"

"Keep going, Rapidash!" Amy encouraged.

While jumping the rocks, Scyther fell in.

Isaac rose from the water,

"How did that happen?" he asked out loud and looked to the front where a flaming horse just finished jumping the rocks.

"That Poke'mon's heat was too much for Scyther…but who was the rider?" Isaac asked out loud.

Rose was coming up as Isaac returned Scyther,

"Isaac! Did you see Amy?" Rose called.

"AMY?" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

"Don't think you're going to win this sis!" said Donato over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that!" said Julie and Ponyta sped up.

"Hey! Siblings shouldn't be fighting over a victory of a race you know!" said Amy. The two looked behind them to see her riding…

"Hey! That's Mom's Rapidash!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey, why are you guys slowing down? You guys don't want me to win that easily do you?" Amy asked grinning.

"…NO!" the two exclaimed and it's a straight out run to the finish line.

Out of all the Poke'mon, these three were the fastest with the most determined people on their backs.

"Now Rapidash!" Amy cried. Rapidash cries out and did one strong leap and was able to reach the finish line before the other two. This shocked everyone and I mean everyone!

"Great job, Rapidash," said Amy patting Rapidash. The crowds cheered for her victory and they continued to cheer as the rest of the racers came to the finish line. Isaac had to take a ride with Rose.

"What? Don't tell me that Amy…" Isaac was speechless.

"Let's give up for Lara's Rapidash and winning rider, Amy Ketchum!" 

The racers clapped in good sportsmanship.

"I guess neither of us wins this year," said Julie to Donato.

"Guess so, but next year, it'll be one of us!" said Donato agreeing with his sister.

* * *

"If you want to go to Saffron City, head this way," Julie pointed.

"Thanks!" said Rose.

"And thank you for your hospitality," Isaac added.

"Yes, thank you!" said Amy. She went up to Rapidash,

"See? You can still race. Thanks for letting ride you!" said Amy petting Rapidash. Rapidash neighed and started licking a very bruised up Amy.

"Oh hey! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Okay, Amy, time to go!" Isaac reminded.

"Okay! Sheesh! Goodbye, Rapidash. Say bye to Lara and Dario for me!" said Amy. The three and Pikachu waved bye.

"Wait a second guys," said Isaac stopping next to a steam.

He releases the fishes he caught the day before into the stream.

"Why are you letting them go, Isaac?" Amy asked.

"They can't live forever in a bag. Besides, I don't have time for pet fishes when I travel around. Boy, I felt like I paid for their freedom," said Isaac.

"Okay guys! Next stop! Saffron City!" Amy shouted!

**Please R and R**


	16. Mind Games

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Bigfoot12310**-Thanks!

* * *

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Isaac shouted and practically charged into Saffron City.

"I think after spending the extra day in the Safari Zone made him crazy," said Rose.

"Tell me about it! All I got were Tauros, Nidoran, and Oddish! Hardly anything again!" Amy shouted and stomped her way to the Poke'mon center.

Isaac was calming down and eventually he was back to his grumpy self as Amy would call it.

"So Amy, which Poke'mon will you use for this gym?" Rose asked during their dinner at the Center.

"I haven't decided yet," Amy answered eating fast again.

"Well you better decide soon," said Isaac eating his meal slower than the other two.

"But it's hard! What do I use against a Psychic type? Oh! I know! I'll use my guts! I can do it if I just keep trying!" said Amy proudly standing up.

"Well duh," said Isaac rolling his eyes.

"I know, I'm doomed," said Amy sitting back down and started whimpering.

Next morning: 

"Amy seems…pretty confident," said Rose to Isaac while they were walking to the gym. Amy was up ahead making strong tensions if you get too close to her. She was ready for this and she was not afraid; at least, that's what it looks like.

The three entered the gym and walked down the hallway.

"Look in those rooms," said Rose.

"No time," said Amy quickly and kept walking.

"Whoa, they're training to be psychic," said Isaac. He and Rose were looking through the window on one of the doors.

"Hey! I thought I said no time!" said Amy angrily with an anime vein.

"Pika…" Pikachu was unsure about this new attitude Amy has.

Amy nervously stepped into the gym room.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a gym badge!" she shouted. A woman stepped up to the other side of the battle field.

"I am Sabrina, leader of the Saffron City Gym and I accept your challenge," she said calmly.

"Sabrina huh? Heard she's a tough one," said Isaac.

"Yeah…my father used to tell me stories about her when I was little so I would obey to go to bed on time. He said that if I don't behave, Sabrina the psychic trainer will turn me into a doll!" said Rose thinking about her childhood days.

"Really? Aunt Misty told me the exact same thing one time when I was bothering a new Horsea in our pool when I was younger!" said Isaac staring wide-eyed at Rose still in surprise.

"R-Really?" Amy asked turning around. The two nodded.

"My mother and father used that very same threat! When I was younger!" said Amy now believing that the story of Sabrina being able to turn people into dolls might be true.

Then someone was laughing, a man. This elderly woman was pushing a wheelchair of an elderly man into the room.

"You children must be related to Ash Ketchum and his friends to know that story!" said the old man.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

"Before our Pokemon Master is who he is today, he battled my daughter, Sabrina. Unfortunately, he could not defeat her the first time and with that result, his two friends were turned into dolls. Now what were their names again?" said the old man rubbing his chin.

"I believe the girl was named Misty," said the elderly woman.

"Yes, Mother, and I think the other one was named Brock," said Sabrina joining the conversation.

"WHAT? MY MOTHER/FATHER WAS TURNED INTO A DOLL?" Amy and Rose exclaimed in surprise, shock, and fear.

"Cool powers," said Isaac who was impressed by this.

"COOL?" the girls exclaimed glaring at him.

"Yeah! I would just love to turn my cousins into dolls! They're all annoying!" said Isaac and Amy kicked him in the shin.

"There's no way you're turning me into a doll!" Amy exclaimed at Sabrina. Then Amy felt a cold chill behind her and then she was knocked down and felt a giant tongue licking her.

"Ack! What the heck?"

"Take it easy on her, Haunter," said Sabrina.

"Haunter! Haunt!"

"Yikes! It's a Haunter!" Rose exclaimed leaping behind Isaac who was rubbing his shin.

"Haunter?" Amy asked in confusion.

"What's a ghost Poke'mon doing in a Psychic gym?" Isaac asked.

"That Haunter originally belonged to Ash Ketchum," Sabrina explained.

"My Dad owned a Haunter?" Amy asked surprised.

"Haunt! Haunt! Haunt! Haunt!" Haunter went playing with Amy.

"Hey! Knock it off!" cried Amy.

"He likes you, he knows you're related to Ash," said Sabrina.

"Really, I never would have known with her skills," said Isaac.

"Gr…" Amy growled.

After a little bit of settling down and keeping Haunter off of Amy, they were finally able to get the battle started. It was a battle of only one Poke'mon and Amy is even more worried.

"My poke'mon will be Alakazam!" Sabrina called out and there was the Alakazam ready for battle.

"Boy that Alakazam looks strong," said Rose worriedly.

"Okay, then…I choose you, Charmander!" Amy called out.

"Charmander? Are you kidding me? At least go with an evolved Poke'mon like Pidgeotto," said Isaac crossed with Amy's decision.

To keep Haunter from bothering everyone, they made him the judge. Or at least, made him believe he was the judge.

"Go Alakazam! Psybeam attack!"

"Alaka-ZAM!"

"Look out Charmander!"  
"Char!" Charmander wasted no time running from that attack.

"Now! Flamethrower!"

Charmander launched a Flamethrower and hits but it didn't seem to have done much damage.

"Go Alakazam! Use Confusion,"

"Charmander run up and use a Slash attack!"

Charmander did just that and once again the attack hits.

"Use Disable Alakazam," said Sabrina calmly.

"Charmander can't use that Slash attack for a while!" Isaac warned.

"I know!" Amy snapped and thought quickly.

"Use Metal Claw!"

Charmander went up and used Metal Claw.

"Use Psychic!" Sabrina commanded and Charmander couldn't escape this time. It was a very powerful attack and Charmander took a lot of damage.

"Oh no!" Amy cried.

"One powerful psychic attack already dug Amy into trouble," said Isaac gritting his teeth.

"Charmander! Hang in there please!" Amy pleaded. While Charmander starts getting up, Sabrina wanted to take advantage of the time.

"Use Recover," she said.

"Ah! Now I have to start the attacking all over again!" Amy whined.

"Now! Use Psychic one more time, Alakazam!"

When Charmander was up again, he was knocked back again.

"Charmander! Get up! You can do it!"

"It's over, go finish this Alakazam! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Charmander use Smokescreen!"

The smokescreen covered the battle field and no one was sure whether the hyper beam hit. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Then you can see a flame, it was Charmander! Then the flame along with the tail glowed white and Charmander more visible. He was glowing and growing!

"…Charmander?" Amy asked as the change stopped and Amy saw her new Poke'mon.

"Char! Meleon!"

"No way…" said Isaac staring and couldn't take his eyes off the field.

"Amazing…during a battle," said Rose in awe.

"Charmander…no, Charmeleon! This is so cool!" Amy cheered and jumped up and down happily.

"Meleon…" he growled and was ready to battle.

"…impressive but you still have to beat me to win a badge. Go Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

"Dodge! Use Dragon Rage!"

Charmeleon did just that with amazing speed.

"Now! Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Alakazam and use Future Sight!"

"…nothing happened," said Amy looking around.

Isaac slapped his face,

"Amy! You idiot! Future Sight is an attack that will attack in the near future!" he explained impatiently.

"Oh…that's right. Oh well, Charmeleon! Use Dragon Rage again!"

This was a tough battle, neither side was giving in! Then future sight hit and she wasn't ready for it. Charmeleon was knocked down.

"Here's your chance, Alakazam! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Use Fire Spin Charmeleon!" Amy cried out quickly.

The two attacks clashed and were pushing each other until finally, it exploded in the middle. Amy took this as her chance knowing you can't attack right away using hyper beam.

"FIRE SPIN!" she shouted.

Charmeleon could tell that form that shout; she wanted a full-powered attack.

Alakazam was just about to get toasted and did. Alakazam can't take much more, but neither can Charmeleon. Both trainers know that this is their last chance to win.

"Psychic!"

"Fire Spin!"

Surprisingly, both Poke'mon were knocked out cold.

"Charmeleon!" Amy went by her Poke'mon's side.

"Are you alright, Alakazam?" Sabrina asked her Poke'mon when she knelt next to it.

Haunter was waving the flags like both trainers won.

At the end of the day after everything was sorted out, Sabrina reached out her hand showing Amy the Marsh Badge.

"Here, the Marsh Badge is yours," said Sabrina.

"WHAT?" Isaac and Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I…lost," said Amy.

"No, we tied. But you are a strong trainer and I know that if you train hard enough, you would've been able to beat me. And I want you to continue your journey and train as hard as you can because it's only going to get tougher," said Sabrina and smiled.

"…yeah! Thank you! YES! I have…A MARSH BADGE!"

"Haunter! Haunt! Haunt!" Haunter tackled Amy,

"Ack!" Amy hit the ground hard.

Everyone stated laughing, even Amy. It's been a weird day but a fun and exciting day as well. Amy's got herself a new badge and a Charmeleonand met a fun Poke'mon like Haunter. But she also gained more motivation to be the best Poke'mon Master ever. She got lucky to get this gym badge and she knew it, and she knew that she has to get stronger for the battles ahead.

**Please R and R!**

**Yeah I know this was shorter than usual, but I only hope it wasn't boring!**

**Next: Amy trains, then on their way to Cinnabar Island on a cruise ship, Isaac wins a strange prize…**


	17. Lady Luck? Gentleman Luck!

**Here's the next chapter for you all! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"That was close, I can't believe our good luck!" said Amy who sat down on a chair catching her breath. Amy, Rose, and Isaac just caught their boat that was on its way to Cinnabar Island. It was a cruise ship as a matter of fact.

"I don't know about your good luck because your luck almost got us to miss our ride," said Isaac with arms crossed.

"Yeah it was Isaac's luck that even got us on this romantic cruise ship!" said Rose and started turning crimson.

Quick Flashback:

"Amy, you are an idiot! You can't win things like a drawing or a lottery!" said Isaac after Amy failed to win any prize after 10 tries.

"I like to see you spin this thing and have a gold ball come out!" said Amy angrily.

"I don't want to," said Isaac,

"I'll try!" said Rose and tried it…she got nothing but a constellation prize like Amy did which are 5 soap bars. Since Amy tried 10 times, she has 50 new soaps to use when she showers.

"Oh well…better luck next time," said Rose with a sigh,

"The chances of wining that thing, is slim to none," said Isaac ready to leave.

"But I have to win! I mean, I would just love to win a vacation there! The most romantic place you can go! A perfect honeymoon! When I get married, I'm going to have a lovely dress and my honeymoon will be right there!" Amy pointed to the poster of this paradise-looking beach.

"I know what you mean! When I get married, it's going to be with a perfect man! And then, we'll have the most romantic honeymoon! And the cake! It'll be the biggest cake ever!" Rose almost squealed. Then both girls screamed at their fantasies. Isaac sweat drops,

"Oh brother…Girls, they're all the same," Isaac mumbled to himself to avoid being pounded by them.

"Then again, they should be. A woman can only do a woman's job, and a man can only do a man's job," said Isaac and puts money on the counter and grips the handle and starts spinning it then stops…a brownish ball came rolling out.

"We have a winner! Bronze Ball! The third prize goes to this lucky young man!" said the guy in charge of this ringing a bell loudly.

"WHAT?" Amy and Rose exclaimed.

"PIKA?"

"Uh…okay, what's my prize again?" Isaac asked quite surprised himself.

"You win a trip of four to Cinnabar Island on this amazing cruise ship!" the man in charge explained pointing to the third prize poster and handed Isaac an envelope.

Present:

"Hey, whatever happened to the fourth ticket?" Rose asked,

"I gave it to some random guy…except it turned out it wasn't random," said Isaac with shifty eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Heh! What luck! I end up on the same cruise ship as Amy!"

Amy looked behind Isaac,

"IVAN!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot who this guy was when I saw him the first time but it couldn't hurt could it?" Isaac asked.

"Yes it could!" Amy shouted.

"Is that a way to say hello to your old friend?" Ivan asked and smirked.

"Oh…he's just as handsome as he was when I last some him," said Rose holding her face with her hands.

"Oh! You're Rose! (Pushes Amy aside) It's so good to see a beautiful face like yours again!" said Ivan taking Rose's hands.

"It's nice to see you again too!" said Rose…okay, near squealed.

Amy stood up rubbing her head,

"That jerk! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Amy shouted but he already took Rose away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Rose?" Isaac shouted after her.

"Ivan! I'm talking to you!" Amy shouted.

"Traitor…" Isaac mumbled, which was directed to Rose.

"…" the two stood there a while and then finally walked away from their spot.

"I can't believe it! Just what do they see in each other?" Amy asked out loud.

"Who knows," said Isaac and 'humphs'.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed and the two kept walking until they saw a crowd of people. Amy and Isaac, being curious, pushed their way through the crowd. They got there just in time to see a Radicate faint. It got beaten by a Clefable. The owner of the Clefable was a young man. He was wearing a yellow jacket over his shirt with long pants and a cap worn backwards. Behind him were two adults. With them were…eggs?

"Good job, Clef!" the boy complimented. He was in his teenager years and his light violet hair made him attract the ladies.

"Cool! A trainer!" said Amy excitedly.

"Pth, it's just a trainer," said Isaac.

"Just a trainer? What are you a tough guy?"

Isaac looked at the boy with the Clefable that spoke to him,

"Maybe, I happen to be the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym," said Isaac proudly.

"Oh really? Then what are you doing all the way out here? You can't be a gym leader if you're not at your gym," said the boy.

"…Oh yeah? I'm just as tough as one!" Isaac argued.

"Well, okay, if I win, you have to give me a badge!"

"Uh…if I had them with me I would," said Isaac.

"Alright, I'll battle you for kicks!" said the boy.

"Hey! I wanted to battle him!" Amy complained.

"Oh, who's that?" the boy asked pointing at Amy,

"My cousin," Isaac answered,

"Is she a gym leader too?"

"No, just a trainer,"

"Hm…she's cute," said the boy and Amy's face turns into a tomato.

"Dude, she's 10 years old! And what are you? 15?" asked Isaac a bit disgusted.

"Wow, she looks older than 10. Oh well, there's always the next girl. And I'm 13 almost 14 thank you very much and my name is Tristan not 'Dude,'" said Tristan and recalled his Clefable. The two got into position for their battle.

"One Poke'mon each," said Tristan,

"No problem," Isaac replied.

"I choose, Magmar!"

"And I choose Psyduck!"

"_Why did Tristan choose a fire type when he knew that Isaac is a water gym leader?" _Amy asked herself.

"Go!" Flamethrower!"

"Use Water Gun!"

The attacks made steam,

"Too bad! Now Hydro Pump!"

"Smokescreen!"

"_Okay, trainers like these, battle with tactics. So I have to be on my guard," _Isaac thought and waited patiently.

"Confuse Ray!" Tristan shouted.

"Hurry! Use Hydro Pump that way!" Isaac shouted pointing to his left.

Isaac wasn't sure if his attack hit but his Psyduck was definitely confused. The smokescreen cleared and Magmar looked like it did take the hit.

"Magmar! Hang in there! Use Fire Blast!"

"Psyduck! Snap out of it!" said Isaac frustrated already. Psyduck took the hit and was blown back.

"Psyduck! Come on! You can do it! Use Psychic attack!"

"Psy…duck?"

"Argh! Psyduck! Okay, calm down…Psychic attack!"

"Fire Blast again!"

"Psy! Psy!" The Psychic attack hit first and knocks Magmar back.

"Alright! Go for a Surf attack!"

A huge wave came and crashed down. Magmar was knocked out.

"Alright! Victory goes to me!" said Isaac with a peace sign. Then Psyduck started glowing.

"Psyduck?" Isaac asked, then the glowing stopped.

"Gold-duck!"

"YES! All that training finally paid off! I got a Golduck!" Isaac cheered actually jumping up and down.

"ISAAC!!" Isaac stopped when he heard Amy's angry voice. He looked over at her, she was soaking wet…along with a lot of other people that were watching the battle.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said and sweatdrops.

"AH! Isaac! You idiot!"

Isaac looked over on the other side where Rose is upset and Ivan trying to calm her down.

"Oh…whoops. S-Sorry Rose!"

"Sorry? Isaac! I love this outfit you know!" Rose pouted angrily.

"I said I'm sorry!" Isaac repeated with a little more force in the voice.

"Hmph! I guess I have to shop some more," said Rose and walked off.

"H-Hey! Rose! Wait! Rose I said I was sorry!" Isaac called after her but she didn't listen. Ivan walked up to him,

"You know, if you want to win the girl's heart, the one that you're in love with, you should try impressing her without getting her mad. She really liked that surf attack until she got wet," said Ivan in a teasing way. Isaac turned crimson,

"WHAT? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME BEING IN LOVE?" he shouted and Amy rushed over,

"Isaac's in love? Really? With who?" Amy asked wanting this info.

"No one!! I don't love anyone! And certainly not Rose!" Isaac replied angrily.

"Oh! It's Rose!"

"I just said that it _wasn't_ Rose!"

"Isaac likes Rose! Isaac likes Rose!" Amy sang.

"AMY KETCHUM! Shut up now!"

"Um Isaac?" Isaac was just about to pound Amy when Tristan tapped him on the shoulder,

"Yeah?" Isaac asked forgetting Amy.

"Here, your prize for beating me," said Tristan and handed Isaac an egg…

"This is my prize? I get a prize for beating you?" Isaac asked looking at the white egg with red and blue triangles on it.

"Yeah, my parents are breeders, we go around and give eggs out to trainers that are strong enough to beat me," Tristan explained.

"Oh, okay," said Isaac not sure that he wanted to win that battle now.

"You better take good care of that egg!" said Tristan seriously,

"Okay, sure," said Isaac.

"Good! See you around!" said Tristan left.

"…Amy! I don't know the first thing about taking care of an egg!" said Isaac panicking.

"I don't know either!" said Amy, even she's worried.

"Rose! That's it! Rose! Her father's a breeder too! Rose has got to pick up some skills on how to take care of an egg!" said Isaac and started looking around frantically for a sign of Rose. Ivan seemed to have slithered away when he was arguing with Amy.

"Gold? Duck?"

"Oh yeah, Golduck, here, return," Isaac called back his Poke'mon and then he and Amy went to a table to see what to do with the egg.

* * *

"So…what kind of Poke'mon do you think is in it?" Amy asked smiling and excited that they have an egg with them now.

"I don't care because I don't want anything to do with taking care of babies!" said Isaac a little too loudly since Amy's only a seat over.

"Sh! Quiet! You're going to disturb the egg!" Amy hushed and started rubbing the egg.

"You can have it," Isaac offered.

"But Isaac, I didn't win this egg. But I'll take care of the egg for you until it hatches. I'm sure Rose will help too," said Amy and starts rocking the egg.

"Amy…that thing isn't even born yet, quit treating it like it is," said Isaac shaking his head.

"But Isaac, the egg needs love too. Besides, I'm trying to keep it warm so it can hatch," Amy explained.

"EEK! It's an egg! Let me see!" Rose exclaimed snatching the egg out of Amy's arms.

"Hey! Be more gentle!" Amy shot up from her seat and snatched the egg back.

"You should talk…" said Ivan but he was ignored when the egg went between Amy and Rose. Then the egg seems to have disappeared during the battle of the egg between Amy and Rose. The girls panicked.

"Calm down! I have it!" Isaac shouted holding the egg.

"It's okay!" the girls sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it wasn't going to be if you two continue shaking the poor egg up," said Isaac.

"Wow! Isaac is a mother hen!" said Amy laughing.

"Shut up!"

--

That night, Isaac awoke from his bed. Since he's the only guy between him, Amy, and Rose, he gets his own room on this cruise ship. There's no way he's sharing the same room with Ivan. Just the thought of that got some of Isaac's blood boiling. What's funny to him is that Amy and Ivan are too busy with their own businesses to argue with each other. Amy complains about Ivan so much that when they actually meet up with each other, they don't fight…not as much as expected at least.

"_Maybe it's because Ivan spends his time flirting with Rose…Gr, isn't he a year younger?" _Isaac thought angrily. He looked over at the table in his room where that egg lays wrapped up in a blanket. Isaac sighed and picked up the egg and brought it with him back to the bed.

"You must be the reason why I couldn't get to sleep," said Isaac to the egg. Then he slipped under and the covers and made the egg extra warm when he placed his blanket over it as well.

"Maybe Cinnabar Island will help you hatch faster, it's warmer there…" said Isaac slowly and quietly as his eye lids slowly drooped into a close.

* * *

**Next: The gang arrives in Cinnabar Island! The only problem is, they can't locate the gym. Now Amy and Ivan are yet in another competition: Who can find the gym and win the Volcano badge first! **


	18. Flamingly Hot!

**Where did all my readers go? Well, lets see if you're right, Amulet!

* * *

**

"Alright! Cinnabar Island!" As the ship arrives near the island Amy got so excited she balanced herself on the railings and shouted. Though the fact that she almost fell overboard and the fact that Ivan was the one that saved her from tumbling into the ocean got Amy sea-sick, scared, and angry. Why is Ivan always the one that gets to her?

"_I didn't need help! Sure I was about to fall straight into the ocean but still! I'm sure Rose or Isaac could've saved me too! GRR! IVAN! I hate him so much! It's not fair! He's better than me at everything! I hate it!" _

"Amy, are you okay?" Rose asked and Amy snapped out of her thoughts when she felt soft skin against her forehead.

"Y-yeah, what makes you think I'm not?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Because your face looks like a tomato and because you're standing in the everybody's way who are trying to get off the ship just like you," said Rose plainly and that's when Amy realized people complaining behind her and then she got shoved and landed flat on the ground face first.

"Ow…" Amy sat up holding her face.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu went up next to her to comfort her and make her forget the pain.

"Move faster next time, brat!" this guy said a few years older than Amy and walked past her. Amy was about to shout something at him but Ivan step up the guy.

"Huh? And what do you want?" the guy asked rudely.

"You know, you really shouldn't treat a lady like that. She was having a long day and you shouldn't have hurt her just to get your way," said Ivan smirking.

"Oh yeah? And what's it to you?" the guy asked.

"There's nothing to me. I'm just your everyday _experienced _pok'mon trainer standing up for a dear friend and rival of mine," said Ivan shrugging.

"'_Experienced' my butt!" _Amy thought angrily and finally stood up and dusted herself off.

"Poke'mon trainer? Then want a battle? I'll apologize to that br-uh, lady over there with the Pikachu if I lose," said the guy.

"Okay, bring it on," said Ivan, not worried at all that he can still lose.

The two were standing, ready to battle. Amy looked around, Isaac was no where to be seen. Ivan asked Rose nicely to go wait for Isaac who might still be on the ship.

"One Poke'mon each! Is that fair for you, little boy?" the guy asked showing Ivan one finger.

"Fine by me," said Ivan coolly.

"Okay then! I choose Marowak!"the guycalled out showing off his Marowak. Ivan reached for one of his Poke'balls.

"Then I choose…Arcanine!"

"A-Arcanine?" Amy repeated when she saw the beautiful fire canine's fur coat. Amy was stunned with surprise and that girl instinct to squeal when they see something absolutely beautiful. She was surprised that Ivan got himself a strong and evolved Poke'mon. She was also surprised by how beautiful the fur coat was when it left the Poke'ball. How she just wanted to feel it. Amy snapped out of her trance when the battle started but when she realized that she's envying Ivan. Something a rival should _not_ do! What confused her though was why did Ivan use a fire type against a ground type?

"_Hn, and Ivan thinks I'm stupid!" _she thought proudly.

* * *

"Isaac! You had me worried! If Ivan didn't ask me to wait for you, I would've done it myself!" Rose scolded when she found Isaac. Rose was carrying his bag for him while Isaac holds his egg in two blankets wrapped together making him look like he's carrying an actual baby. Isaac was tuning out but it was hard since Rose sounded pretty serious. She sure was upset that Isaac seemed to have gone missing. Rose was still lecturing Isaac about sticking together until they arrived at the battle and Arcanine just KO'd the Marowak and still keep its fur from getting dirty.

"Whoa! Did I just miss a good battle?" Isaac asked panicking.

"Yes…" Amy grumbled.

"WHAT? I can't believe it! I just missed a ground type Poke'mon get beaten by a fire type Poke'mon!" Isaac whined.

"Hey! You have the rest of your life to see a battle like that! Did you even hear a word I said about us sticking together as friends?" Rose asked impatiently. Sure she knew Isaac loved poke'mon battles but if that's all he cares about, she's not going to put up with it much longer.

Afterwards, the guy apologized to Amy sincerely and left. The she and her friends had lunch. But Amy wanted her friends with her to eat lunch.

"You know Ivan. I don't think 'rivals' are in the word 'friends' so what are you doing hanging around with us?" Amy asked really annoyed with him. The four were eating in a small restaurant.

"Isaac offered it and I'm paying. It's the least I can do after Isaac gave me the ticket for the ship," said Ivan and took a sip from his drink.

"Isaac! I will kill you!" Amy pointed at him with rage. Isaac just rolled his eyes as he puts a napkin that was dumped in warm water on his egg.

"Oh come on, Amy! Ivan's really sweet! Unlike your cousin!" said Rose and glared at Isaac who just shrugged it off.

"Don't ignore me!"

"That's Isaac for you. And Ivan's not sweet. He's a jerk that cares about no one but himself. A big show-off his stubbornness is pretty annoying," said Amy plainly as she feeds Pikachu on her shoulder.

"No he's not! I actually wish Isaac was more like him so I don't have to put up with Isaac's…not-caring-ness!"

"I care…" said Isaac and lifted the egg to show Rose.

"Isaac is just…more relaxed than us. He just tenses mostly during Poke'mon battles. Plus, it would kill me if Isaac became someone like _Ivan_…" said Amy and put some poisoning in the name she loathed so much. Ivan just shook his head and didn't care.

"You know, Amy. Unlike you, I'm a big boy and I can travel alone. You on the other hand, got yourself a babysitter and your cousin," teased Ivan. Amy was blowing steam.

"SHUT UP! I swear, I'll throw you down the volcano I saw earlier!" Amy shouted leaving her seat while pointing at Ivan.

"You two sure don't get along," said Isaac watching this and was finding it kind of amusing.

"Of course we get along. She just won't admit that I'm will always beat her at everything," said Ivan and smirked.

"We DO NOT get along and you do NOT BEAT ME AT EVERYTHING!" Amy shouted. The people in the restaurant turned to look. Amy sat back down and hit her face from embarrassment.

"Alright then, Ketchum. Let's have ourselves another contest," said Ivan.

"Hn? What do you have in mind?" Amy asked tipping her cap a bit higher.

"We both want a badge here right? So, we'll race. See who can locate the gym first and win the badge," Ivan suggested.

"…You're on and you are going down!" said Amy and slammed her hand on the table.

"The winner obviously leaves the island first. So after I leave you in my dust, I'll see you at the Poke'mon League, Amy Ketchum," said Ivan with a smirk and Amy nodded in agreement.

"I agree except _you'll_ be the one in _my_ dust and _I'll _be the one looking for you at the Poke'mon League!"

After lunch, Ivan left the group and the search began.

"Quick! Where's the gym?" Amy asked Rose and Isaac.

"Uh, don't look me," said Isaac holding his egg.

"I don't know," admitted Rose.

"Oh great! I was hoping one of you two would know! Alright! This is the plan! We run around the island until we find the gym!" and with that Amy runs off,

"AMY! WAIT!"

"PIKA!"

Ivan watched as the dark red-head dashes to nowhere with her friends following. Ivan didn't really leave, he just hid himself.

"Typical Amy. Rushing into situations without thinking. You'll never change, Ketchum," he said to himself and went up to someone,

"Excuse me; do you know where I can find the Cinnabar Gym?"

* * *

"Amy! Slow down! Why can't we just ask someone?" Rose asked and with that, Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Ask someone? I don't need help with directions!"

"Usually it's the guy that doesn't want to ask for directions," said Rose with a sweat drop.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Isaac asked, offended.

After a while, Amy gave up and went with Rose's idea to ask for directions.

* * *

"This is crazy! A volcano?" Amy and gang are slowly walking down into the volcano they were told about.

"So it's a good thing that you didn't throw Ivan down here or he would've won you're little contest before it even started," said Isaac.

"Shut up!" Amy bit back with an anime vein.

"Hi there!"

Amy jumped a bit when she heard that unexpected hello. The three looked over to see a girl in her late teenager years. She had long red hair and wearing a loose orange dress.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" she asked,

"Wow she's hot for a teenager," said Isaac and that earned him a smack in the head by Rose.

"Y-yeah, are you the gym leader?" Amy asked,

"Me? Oh no! My older brother is! He's over there," the girl pointed. She led them to a man with hair in the color of coal wearing a loose white shirt and long pants. He was organizing his poke'balls.

"Hey, you have challengers, Flare. By the way, kids, I call him Flare as a nickname. That' what he's known as around here," the girl explained.

"Yes, thank you, Acaisha," said 'Flare.'

* * *

"I'm the challenger! Amy Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"I am the master of fire Poke'mon of the Cinnabar gym. We will use two Poke'mon each."

"Fine with me!"

"Let the battle begin!" Acaisha announced.

"I choose you, Krabby!"

"And I choose Ninetales!"

"What a gorgeous Ninetales!" Rose shrieked. Isaac took a few steps away from her while holding his egg closer.

"Krabby! Use water gun!"

"Use quick attack!"

The Ninetales attacked directed, taking in little of the water gun.

"Now use Ember,"

"Krabby! Harden!"

"Smart, she lessened the damage," commented Isaac.

"Now Use bubblebeam!" The bubble beam hit and slowed down Ninetales.

"Alright! Now use Crab hammer!"

"Ninetales! Counterattack with fire blast!"

"Uh oh…"

"The fire blast was huge! Krabby can't dodge and Amy didn't have time to command a harden attack. Krabby took in the attack. Being a water type, it wasn't as effective, but it looks like Krabby was burned pretty badly.

"Krabby! Alright then, use water gun!"

"Flamethrower!" The attacks hit each other and caused steam.

"Now Krabby get in close and use Guillotine!"

Krabby was on the move when he stopped the water gun attack and lands a critical on Ninetales.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Victory goes to Amy!"

"Yes! Great job, Krabby!" Krabby pinched and made bubbles in return. Then, the unexpected happen. Krabby was glowing and changing!

"K-Krabby?"

The pinchers were huge and the crab itself is huge!"

"It's a Kingler," said Isaac in awe and surprise.

* * *

"Round two begin!"

"I choose, Flareon!"

"Flare-eon!"

"And I'm sticking with Kingler!"

"Now Flareon! Use Fire spin!"

"Go! Use Water gun!"

"Dodge and use Take down!"

Amy thought it didn't do much damage but Kingler took that attack in hard.

"Amy! Remember the Ninetales? I think Kingler got burned!" Isaac called.

"Oh great…"

"Finish it with Fire Blast!"

"Go! Water Gun right at Flareon!"

The attacks missed each other and hit the Poke'mon.

"Kingler is unable to battle, winner is Flare!"

"Kingler! Are you okay?" Amy asked going to her Poke'mon.

"This is bad, Amy only has Kingler as her only water Poke'mon," said Rose worriedly.

"It was tough. Krabby, er, Kingler got dehydrated pretty fast. Or at least the water attacks did. We're in one of the hottest places ever, if the water hits the ground, it turns into steam. A fire Poke'mon has all the advantage here," said Isaac and won't admit it, but he's just as worried but Amy as Rose.

"…I choose Charmeleon!"

"Char!"

"Hn, of course. Amy wants to fight fire with fire, literally," said Rose and smiled knowing that this was Amy's style after all.

"Go Charmeleon! Use flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower right back!"

"Do it again!"

Then they just kept that same attack going.

"Wait for it, now Charmeleon! Use Slash attack!"

Charmeleon jumped up and slashed the Flareon.

"Of course, Amy wanted Charmeleon to get closer as he uses flamethrower," said Isaac out loud.

"Not bad. Flareon! Use fire blast!"

"Fire blast!" Amy commanded.

"Charmeleon knows Fire blast?" Rose and Isaac asked in surprise simultaneously.

The attacks stopped each other.

"Smokescreen, Flareon."

"Oh no you don't! Use your Fire Spin now!"

Charmeleon got the Flareon before smokescreen covered the field.

The last person Isaac would've thought took his idea would be Amy. Amy was actually paying attention to his battle.

"Over there Charmeleon! Rage attack!" Amy pointed to her right.

Charmeleon continued with the rage attack and its power increased when Flareon attacks back.

"Finish this Charmeleon!"

"End this Flareon!"

The two Poke'mon unleashed their strongest attacks and a small explosion was the results.

Afterwards, both Poke'mon were down and was struggling to stand up.

"CHAR! Meleon!" Charmeleon was up and ready for more. Flareon was still struggling, then, it collapsed.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Amy and Charmeleon wins!"

"YES! YES! YES!" Amy cheered and ran over to Charmeleon to hug him.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! My seventh badge!" Amy wouldn't take her eyes off it ever since she left the gym.

They were resting in the Poke'mon Center. It was getting dark too so they're going to spend the night before getting off the Island. Rose was watching the egg for Isaac while he gets the girls some food. Amy looked at her Poke'mon eating some poke'mon food. She saw her Eevee,

"Hm…I wonder, what should I evolve my Eevee into?" Amy asked out loud.

"I would evolve it into a beautiful Vaporeon!" said Rose and thought about the beauty that certain water Poke'mon had.

"Well, I would make it a Jolteon!"

The girls turned to Isaac who has returned with their dinner.

"Jolteon huh?" Amy asked and took the take-out and started eating.

"Yeah! Jolteon rules! Along with other electric Poke'mon!" said Isaac all charged up.

"So if the egg is not an electric type Poke'mon, can I have it?" Rose asked pleading.

"Sure, why not?" Shrugged Isaac and started eating as well.

"I better train my Eevee," said Amy and ate quicker.

"Slow down! If you want to train, you can train tomorrow!" said Rose.

"Oh Amy, I forgot to mention. While getting our dinners, I ran into Flare and Acaisha. Um…I believe that Ivan got to them first," said Isaac quietly. Amy started choking. Rose nudged Isaac hard.

"Why did you tell her that when she's EATING?" Rose exclaimed handing the egg back to Isaac and helped Amy.

"Sorry…" said Isaac.

After Amy stopped, she still exploded.

"How in the world did Ivan get to the gym before me? And beat the gym leader before me? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Better luck next time," said Isaac and eats his dinner.

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu nodding in agreement and ate his food as well. Her other poke'mon weren't as her side either.

"IVAN! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!" Amy shouted and won't stop until her rival is down for the count!

* * *

**Please R and R! Note that I didn't have time to edit this chapter and I really wanted to update it today so there are problably more errors on this chapter than others.**

**Next: During a break the gang was having, Amy got challenged to a battle and won. Then she got an invitation to a place called New Island...**


	19. Rays of Light

**Bigfoot12310-Is this a bit faster? **

**Okay guys! Here it is!

* * *

**

Amy and her friends are resting in the grassy plains near a beach for lunch. Rose was cooking up something while teaching Amy how to cook as well. Pikachu was bored but still enjoyed watching Isaac once he took his egg into polishing and keeping it warm.

"Okay Amy, be careful and hold it steady," said Rose as Amy was ready to take two plates over to Isaac, but it was kind of hard wearing oven mitts as well as carry the plates.

"Careful!" Rose warned.

"Whoa! Ah! Oh!" Amy stumbled over and tripped but slowly fell on her knees and the plates went to Isaac who took them off her hands before she falls flat on her face. Luckily, he kept the egg between his legs so it wouldn't roll away.

Amy sighed from relief and took off the gloves and handed them back to Rose. Then they heard a guy laugh,

"If that's how clumsy you are while carrying food, I don't want to know how clumsy your battle skills are! That is, if you're even good enough to be called a trainer!" There stood a kid about their age giving Amy an attitude. HIM give AMY an attitude? There's no way she's taking it.

"EXCUSE ME?" Amy took out a Poke'ball and just started a battle.

Out came her Kingler and the guy sends out a Poliwrath.

_I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside! (Power inside!)  
_

Amy took the lead with strong physical attacks and speed. Finishing off the Poliwrath with Guillotine. Amy cheered for winning round one and hugs her Poke'mon. Out came a Magmar from her opponent. She withdraws Kingler and sends Pikachu in and the battle went back underway.

_Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokémon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!_

Pikachu runs in with electricity and finishes off with thunder! Pikachu jumped into Amy's arms and she jumps up and down. The guy sends out a Golbat. Pikachu jumps off as Amy reaches for another Poke'ball and sends out Pidgeotto.

_Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place!  
Come with me the time is right!  
There's no better team  
Arm and Arm we'll win the fight!  
It's always been a dream!  
_

The battle ended faster than anyone thought. Pidgeotto really gave Golbat a defeat as it goes crashing down to the ground. Out came a Hitmonchan and Amy's Bulbasaur.

_  
Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokémon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!)  
_

Amy took a chance and gave Bulbasaur's solar beam a try. In the end, both Poke'mon fell. Amy was up against a Dodrio next. She sends out Eevee! This was Eevee's first official battle and she wasn't going to mess this up!

_  
Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokémon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!  
(I'll catch you!)  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!_

"Eui!" Eevee cried as it takes down the Dodrio with a Shadow Ball.

"Wow…Amy's been studying," said Isaac enjoying this battle.

"Go! Ampharos!" the guy send out.

"Awesome! What a cool electric Poke'mon!" Isaac exclaimed and Rose could've sworn there were stars in his eyes.

"Go! Charmeleon!" Amy sends out.

"Use Thunder!"

"Head straight for it, Charmeleon! Then use Fire Spin!" The thunder missed and Charmeleon was right up against Ampharos and blew a fire spin in its face. Critical hit!

"Ampharos! Use thunder punch!"

"Attack with Metal Claw!" Two fists hit each other neither will give up.

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Charmeleon opened his mouth and fire launched out.

"Follow that up with Fire Spin!"

A fire tornado could be seen from a distance.

"Yeah! Great job, Charmeleon!" Amy congratulated.

* * *

That was actually a pretty cool battle," said Isaac as he watches Amy eat her lunch,

"Thanks,"

"Why did you have to be so mean to your opponent? He was soooo cute!" Rose whimpered and the other two sweat drops.

"Excuse me," said a man in a long black cloak.

"Uh…yes?" Amy asked,

"Here, I was told to give this to any trainer that wins a battle with good skills," said the man handing her an envelope. Amy opens it and reads the message inside. Isaac and Rose read over her shoulder.

"Wow! New Island, a place to test the skills of all Poke'mon trainers! Only the best of the best will be victorious! Heck yeah I want to go!" Amy exclaimed.

"Wait, you sure?" Rose asked,

"I would take the opportunity," said Isaac,

"So…I check off a yes?" Amy asked and hands the man a yes or no reply.

"Thank you, see you soon," said the man and walks off and got on top of a Fearow and flew off.

"…So! Let's go!" said Amy and picked up her bag, returned all her Poke'mon to their poke'balls and ran off with her friends following.

"Okay, the letter said to head for this port nearby, there's a boat that will take us there but it might be dark by the time we make it," said Isaac looking at a guidebook while running or jogging behind the girls and Pikachu. He had the book in one hand and the egg in the other.

* * *

"Which way? Rose asked,

"That way," Isaac pointed. It was already getting dark but Isaac pointed out it was because of the clouds covering the sky, a storm is coming in.

"LOOK! THERE IT IS!" Amy exclaimed,

"Pika!"

She charged for the port, not wasting any time.

"Wow…look at the competition," said Amy when they reached the indoors building to wait for the boat. Trainers were everywhere!

"Hn…" Isaac had a big frown.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked,

"This port…the boats they use aren't meant to carry large amounts of passengers. Something's not right," said Isaac,

"Don't worry about it!" said Amy and sits down,

"Amy, it's not like they're going to take a small group there and then back and carry everyone there! There has to be a catch to this!" said Isaac seriously and took some thought into this. What are the chances when some stranger wearing all black to conceal his face hand out invitations to all these trainers and take them to a port that isn't mean to carry so many passengers to a place called New Island?

"What? It's cancelled?" Amy asked and Isaac snapped out of his thoughts.

"That was a complete waste of time!" said Rose and sighed in disappointment.

"That guy is riding through the storm!" a person shouted and everyone rushed outside and soon, a couple more people followed the first guy's lead. Amy wasn't going to lose to any other trainers!

"Kingler!"

"Amy are you crazy?" Rose asked in surprised.

"No, she's smart for once," said Isaac and finished putting the egg carefully away in his backpack.

"Go! Golduck! Seadra!"

Amy and Isaac jumped into the water.

"You two are nuts! It's a storm! We're going to die!" Rose shouted,

"Come on, my water Poke'mon are strong swimmers, even Horsea," said Isaac and offered Rose his hand…Rose completely lost it and glomped Isaac instead.

The three got exhausted not long after fifteen minutes, their poke'mon were still fine, but they were getting tired from holding on. Soon the tides got them.

"If I ever get out of this alive, remind me to kill you!" Isaac shouted at Amy before everything went blank.

* * *

The crowd was roaring and it was the battle of the lifetime.

"You're going down Amy," said Ivan,

"That's what you think! Charmeleon! Go!"

In about 5 seconds, Amy was 'owned.'

"AGH! NO!" Amy opened her eyes after she screamed and looked around.

"Nightmare, Kid?" Amy looked up at this guy, cute guy. He wore a white shirt with a jean jacket and long pants and spiky dark orchid hair. He was leaning over Amy, smiling.

"Uh…kind of, yeah. Ah! Isaac! Rose! Pikachu!" Amy looked around frantically.

"Pika,"

"Yes?" the two asked over at a table eating food with Pikachu, also snacking, but jumped off the table and onto Amy's shoulder.

"WHAT THE?" Amy looked around, where is she? She was panicking.

"Whoa, calm down there," said a girl putting her shoulders on Amy.

"That's right, breathe," she said. The girl had long purple hair with sunglasses above her forehead in her hair. She had a light violet tank top and long baggy white pants with purple flames.

"Wh-what happened?" Amy asked standing up and looking around. She spotted another person. She couldn't see whether it was a boy or a girl because that person was wearing a cloak with a matching hat and a mask to conceal the face. The person was sitting at the table with that tan-vanilla colored cloak covering the entire body. On the table was most likely a small Poke'mon wearing the same outfit but for the Poke'mon's size. Except the hat was bigger than it should be since it covers almost the entire head of the Poke'mon!

"So what's your name, little girl?" the guy asked sweetly.

"Uh, I'm Amy, Amy Ketchum," she answered.

"What? Really? Ketchum? Are you really the daughter of Poke'mon Master Ash Ketchum?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Y-yes, I recently became old enough to become a trainer so I started my journey right away," said Amy,

"That's impressive, the daughter of the Poke'mon Master himself. A lot of people must go crazy to meet you," said the guy,

"Um, not really, they don't even know who I am because they don't know what I look like," said Amy and sighed.

"Well that's true; the Poke'mon Master never did reveal what his daughter looked like. Oh yeah! My name is Violet!"

"My name is Jet."

"Oh hi, so who's that person over there?" Amy asked pointing at the cloak guy.

"Oh him? We don't know, he hasn't said a word the whole time, nor did he budge," said Jet,

"So it _is_ a guy?" Amy asked,

"Well, we assume he is, he doesn't act very feminine," said Violet.

"I see…so how did me and my friends get here?" Amy asked and sat with Rose and Isaac.

"You three were drifting at sea and your water Poke'mon were dragging you to shore here. Violet and I saw and pulled you guys in," explained Jet.

"It's been about 20 minutes since we arrived here and we're the only ones here," said Rose.

"Really? Just us?" Amy asked and looked around. There was herself, Rose, Isaac, Jet, Violet, and that mystery guy.

Then all of a sudden, one of few huge doors opened. A woman with long curly blonde hair walked in.

"Hello Poke'mon trainers, welcome," she said and everyone but the mystery guy greeted her back.

"If you trainers will please follow me and I will explain what will happen," she said and the trainers just shrugged and grabbed their bags and followed her.

"Now there's a test for you fellow trainers. Are you all good at catching Poke'mon?" the woman asked as they walked down the forever long hallway and the woman received positive replies.

"Good, now there's a very powerful Poke'mon I want you trainers to try and catch. You may work together or you catch it yourself. Whoever weakens it and catches this Poke'mon will get a special reward in the end. Are you all in?" the woman asked.

"Hmm, I'm definitely doing this," said Isaac,

"But Isaac, we technically weren't even invited," said Rose,

"I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City and you of Pewter City! We don't _need_ invitations!" said Isaac proudly.

"Good, you're all in. You may all use as many Poke'mon as you like and you trade in your poke'balls for our special kind of Pok'balls," the woman explains and stops by another door with a cart full of the special poke'ball she mentioned. They were black with blue outlines on them. Everyone swapped their poke'balls for these interesting special Poke'balls and everyone entered this big room. It was dark, then the lights went on and the walls looked specially made, like the walls are making sure no one escapes…

"Good luck trainers, I'll be watching up there in those specially made windows," the woman pointed and left them.

* * *

"Okay…so where's that Poke'mon we're supposed to catch?" Isaac asked then his question was answered when the center of the ground opened up and psychic energy shot out.

"What in the world?" Rose cried and grabs the closest person to her which was Isaac.

"Rose! Let go! I can't throw my Poke'ball if you don't let go of me!"

"But Isaac!"

"Oh brother…" Amy mumbled and looked forward and a blue sphere came flying out of the ground and starts hitting the walls, like it was trying to escape.

"Go! Dragonair!" Jet shouted as his beautiful dragon Poke'mon appears.

"I choose you! Persian!" Violet called out.

"Get ready, Pikachu!" said Amy.

"Go! Golduck!"

"Get ready, Onix!"

The mystery guy stood in the corner…examining the walls?

Finally, the blue sphere stopped in the middle of the room where it came out from under originally and the sphere disappeared revealing an almost exhausted Poke'mon.

"Wh-what is that?" Jet asked out loud.

"I don't know, I've never seen that Poke'mon before," said Violet.

"That Poke'mon…I know it. I…" Amy couldn't find the right words.

Flashback:

_It's sort of like a cat but you can never tell that it looks like one. It can talk in human language with its psychic abilities. It stands on two legs and has a tails shaped something like this. It's a really powerful Poke'mon," said Ash to Amy. It was his turn to tell her a bedtime story._

"_Did you catch it, Daddy?" Amy asked, more excited than tired. _

"_No I didn't, that Poke'mon isn't meant to be caught. If you ever see a Poke'mon like that, don't catch it, because some Poke'mon belong free. Here, let me try and draw this Poke'mon for you," said Ash and started drawing on paper._

"_Wow! It's so cute!" said Amy after he was done. _

"_Uh yeah…" said Ash who never intended it to look cute but he never was that artistic at drawing Poke'mon. Especially ones he hasn't seen in years. _

"_What's the name of this cool, Poke'mon?" Amy asked,_

"_If I tell you, will you go to sleep and never ever tell anyone ever this Poke'mon's name? I promised that I would keep his name a secret when I met it. So do you swear on behalf as a future Poke'mon trainer, you will not tell a soul of this Poke'mon's name?" Ash asked,_

"_I swear!" said Amy excitedly,_

"_Its name is…"_

"…Mewtwo…"

"What did you say, Amy?" Rose asked,

"That Poke'mon…isn't meant, isn't meant to be caught! Stop this!" Amy cried to the others but was a tad too late, attacks were already launched.

"STOP IT! It's hurt!" Amy shrieked.

"Volta! Use Substitute!"

The small masked Poke'mon was unmasked as a Pikachu stepped in front of Mewtwo and performed Substitute, absorbing the attacks.

"…Volta?" Isaac repeated.

"It can't be, can it?" Rose asked and everyone turned to the corner to the masked trainer. He unmasked himself and threw off the cloak, then reached into his backpack and puts his cap back on.

"RAY!" Amy, Isaac, and Rose exclaimed.

"You guys know him?" Jet asked.

But Ray didn't return a greeting to his friends,

"Volta! Iron Tail!" Ray commanded and Volta use Iron Tail at the wall and a small dent was made and Ray growled a bit and looks upwards at the windows as Volta continues the attack.

"Release Mewtwo!" he shouted and just then, Mewtwo stopped floating and slowly hits the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Ray ran over to his side.

"What are you doing here, Ray? What will your mother think?" Mewtwo asked and struggles to stand,

"Well, she'll probably ground me for a month but that's not the point! This is my job! I can't just let Team Rocket do this to you! Have trainers come here everyday and weaken you!"

"Team Rocket?" Violet repeated.

"Th-That Poke'mon can talk!" said Rose, shocked pointing at Mewtwo.

"No way!" said Isaac and then a laugh was heard. And from an open elevator, the same woman from before but with an outfit that has an R on the front came down with two other men behind her also with that same sign.

"Very impressive, Ray. You actually were able to get this far in without us knowing it was you. I'll give you that much credit but now that you're here, we can't let _you _escape of all people.

"Just try and keep me here…" said Ray angrily.

"Foolish, capture that Mewtwo men!" the woman ordered and out came a Pinsir and an Electabuzz.

"Ray!" Amy called,

"Stay back, Amy! All of you! Go! Hwo Long! King!" Ray called out his Charmeleon and Seadra.

"And why is that idiot trying to play hero?" Isaac asked, not liking to stand on the sidelines.

"Don't be a daredevil, Ray. You know that Team Rocket doesn't play by the rules!" said the woman as the two men sends out two more Pok'emon from each of them and attacked.

"Get out of here, Ray!" ordered Mewtwo,

"Like you're in a position to order me around?" Ray asked as he stands up and puts his arms out and takes in the attacks.

"RAY!" Amy and Rose shouted.

"PIKA!" Volta cried running to her trainer and friend as he falls down on the ground hard.

"Ow…I'm okay, Volta. How's that wall coming?"

"That boy walked straight into our trap in the end, finish this battle, boys," said the woman they ordered their Poke'mon to attack. King and Hwo Long steps in front to take the hit, but not all of them. Amy runs towards him,

"AMY!" the others shouted after her.

"_This isn't right! Poke'mon should not be caged up and weakened to get captured! Poke'mon shouldn't be hurting people! It's not right!" _Amy screams in her head as tears starts coming out of her eyes.

"Ray!" she shouted as she grabs a hold of him, pushing him down as the attack just barely missed them both and Mewtwo. The only thing that hit was the end of Amy's hair.

"…Amy?" said Ray in a whisper looking at her over his shoulder.

"Ray, get up, we need to get out of here!" said Mewtwo standing.

"On it," said Ray as he pushes himself up to a stand with Amy helping him up. Ray looks over at the wall, Volta did a good job.

"It's over, Ray. Give up," said the woman,

"Not when I'm alive!" he shouted and with that he closed his eyes and reopened them again. His eyes looked transparent and Ray looked like he was in a trance.

"_Help us Mew!" _

The area where Volta was attacking exploded and a pink sphere came fluttering in.

"Mew, hey there. Help Mewtwo get out of here," said Ray, his eyes back to normal, and the adorable Poke'mon gave Ray a nod as Mew takes Mewtwo with it into the sphere.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay," said Ray.

"Mew!" it squeaked and flew off. Ray's face turned serious as he turned to face the woman again.

"I may be an honest person that plays games by the rules. But, as a guardian of Legendary Poke'mon has to break the rules sometimes to defend them. Help us out, Echo! Eevee! Bell!" he called out all his Poke'mon.

His Poke'mon stood ready to battle.

While that was happening, Rose and Isaac ran to Amy, who was on her knees now,

"Are you okay, Amy?" Rose asked rubbing her back. She was crying,

"It…it wasn't right….I saw the pain," Amy was having a hard time speaking through her tears, but the image of Mewtwo never left her mind.

"Amy…hey, it's going to be okay," said Isaac being as comforting as he can.

"Ray…he got hurt," Amy sobbed seeing the sight of Ray taking in four different attacks at once to protect a Poke'mon.

"…Alright then," said Isaac and stood up, walking over to Ray.

"Isaac?" Rose asked.

"Hey, Ray, need some help?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Go! Seadra! Golduck! Eevee! Scyther! And Sandslash!"

"When did his Sandshrew evolve?" Rose asked when she saw that Sandslash.

"…I don't know what's going on, but to make a cute girl cry, you must be bad people," said Jet taking out some of his Poke'balls and threw them releasing his Poke'mon.

"I'm with you!" said Violet and called out hers as well.

"Uh…Amy, come on, lets help," said Rose and Amy looks up. Poke'mon and trainers…helping other Poke'mon. No, not just Poke'mon, other people too. They fight together as friends,

"_Poke'mon are friends, Amy! Remember that! They have feelings too and there are good Poke'mon and bad Poke'mon. But remember! The heart of the trainer decides how strong a bond is between humans and Poke'mon…" said Ash and kisses Amy goodnight. _

"Oh…Father," Amy stands up and wipes her tears away and tries to keep them from falling anymore.

"I won't forgive you horrible people!" Amy cried as she sends out her Poke'mon, followed by Rose. More men have arrived, and they were clearly outnumbered by both human and Poke'mon count.

"Everyone! Run there now!" Ray ordered and everyone falls back to where Mew's entrance was.

"Okay, I want everybody to jump," said Ray,

"ARE YOU INSANE?" everyone exclaimed except Amy,

"Are you sure?" she asked,

"Yeah, trust me," said Ray and gave her a satisfying look.

"But…" Amy stopped in her sentence,

"Go ahead, I'll make sure they won't jump in after us!" said Ray as he and his Poke'mon holds back Team Rocket. Amy watched, then shuts her eyes and jumps,

"AMY!" Isaac and Rose cried after her.

"Okay, if I die, kill Amy for me!" said Isaac and jumps,

"Isaac! Amy!" Rose cried and shuts her eyes and hesitated but jumped, followed but Jet and Violet and of course all their Poke'mon. Ray backed up until he felt the edge and recalled all his Poke'mon and he and Volta let gravity take them down as they purposefully fall.

"GR! I WILL GET YOU RAY HIROSHI YAMOUCHI!

* * *

Through the night sky, everyone seemed to have fallen unconscious after they jumped and feared the outcome. Ray rides through the clouds with humans and Poke'mon behind him.

"Pika…" Volta crawls into his shirt and rubs her head below his neck, trying to make him feel better and warmer. He smiles and pats her on the head. Mew came flying by for a visit.

"Hey Mew…do you think Mewtwo has enough power to erase these memories?" Ray asked.

"Everyone?" Mew asked,

"No…not everyone," said Ray and looks over at Amy.

"Is it okay, to not erase everyone's memories?" Volta asked in a whisper,

"Yes, Amy will keep Mewtwo's secret. I just know she will, I just have this strange feeling that she will. Even though she's kind of a big mouth and has a hot-temper but she has a pure heart," said Ray and looks out into the distance, dawn was coming.

"Come on Rayquaza, try not to fly so roughly or you'll wake everyone up from all the movement you're doing. Mew, take us to Mewtwo, then we'll take them back before this all happened," said Ray.

Volta looked into the distance as well, then up at Ray. He was injured with bruises everywhere, he was very brave. Volta knew he was scared ever since he got to the island, but he knew what he had to do. Dawn was here, the first brink of light shone. To Volta, and to any of his Poke'mon if they were out, they would see the light shining on their trainer and friend. He was doing so much for them and the Poke'mon of the world.

* * *

Amy woke up and looked around.

"What the? Was that…all a dream?" she asked and sat at the edge of a bed. She realized they were at a Poke'mon Center. Isaac was on the other bed and Rose must be on top from her since it was a bunk bed. Her Pikachu was in her bed and all their Poke'balls were on the table. Amy then noticed her cap on the table as well; there was a note inside it. She opened the piece of paper,

_Dear Amy,_

_I was happy to see that someone like you exists in this world. What has happened at New Island wasn't a dream, no matter how much I wish it was. You must be careful from here on out because it looks like Team Rocket is really back this time. I know this may sound strange to you, but Isaac, Rose, and Pikachu won't remember a thing from the incident at New Island. Neither of your Poke'mon will actually. Mewtwo was strong enough to erase everyone's memories of what happened…everyone except you. Afterwards, Mew healed up everyone's wounds. When we meet again, try not to bring this up in front of anyone. Take care; I hope you have a good journey. And I hope to see you at the Poke'mon League._

_Ray_

Amy folds the envelope again and looks at herself in a mirror. She looked all better…except for a bit of hair that seemed to have been burned off. She was just in her shirt and pants and noticed that her jacket was on the table as well.

Amy looked back out the window, the clouds were clearing and dawn is here. Up in the clouds, she saw a bit of green but only for a split second before it disappeared. Amy smiled and took a seat and opened the windows to feel the morning. It was a new day after all. She thought about Ray…yes, he was alright. He'll be taken cared of well. She watched as the sun slowly comes up, but the light was good enough, it was nice to feel it in the mornings. It feels very nice to be friends with someone like Ray who has a heart that shines in the darkest areas. It felt very nice to be shone on by rays of light…

* * *

"Hn…maybe I should get Richie to raise his allowance when he gets back," said Reena.

"You're...not going to punish him?" Mewtwo asked her. The two were in the forest by her village talking and looking at the lake.

"No, I might ground him for about a week or two. But I can't punish my son for doing something right and courageous," said Reena.

"I guess not. Ray also had me erase the trainers and their pokémon's memories. Everyone except one," said Mewtwo.

"Who would that be?"

"A girl, I believe her name is Amy. Is she related to that _boy_?"

"Ash? Yes she does. She's his daughter. Ray must have his reasons. I can't wait to tell Richie about this when he gets home," said Reena,

"Is he...away often?" Mewtwo asked,

"Sometimes, but I don't mind much. As long as he loves me when he leaves and still loves me when he comes back. I'll always think of him and Ray when Richie's away and I miss them both. But I'll always wait for them to come home," said Reena in a sad voice but she was smiling on the outside.

"Do you think we Legendaries can trust Ray with this responsibility?" Mewtwo asked,

"Yes I do. I know that it's been really hard on him, he's only 10 almost 11 now. But I know after what you told me he did. I never could be more proud of my little shining star!" said Reena and thinks about what trouble and adventure Ray could be doing right now.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Rays of Light can be taken in anyway. You can decide what Amy meant by that. **

**Next: Ray seemed to have given Amy a shortcut when she realized she was in the Center of Viridian City! The place where to get her last badge. It was hard to explain to Isaac and Rose about how they got to this city so fast if they don't remember but that wasn't what bugged her the most! What really bugged her and surprised everyone was the gym leader of Viridian City! Amy's not sure whether she can get her 8th badge if she has to face this person! **

**NOTE: I will be gone for about 2 months. I'll be on vacation on the opposite side of the planet. So there will be no updating until I get back! Sorry! But wouldn't you enjoy visiting Japan where all the anime and best games are made? So unless my cousins let me use their computer for a few hours then _maybe_ I can update. Also why I made this chapter a bit extra long for you guys!**


	20. The True First Step in Kanto

**Bigfoot12310**-Well, not the Elite Four, but it doesn't mean she won't meet members of the Elite Four on her Journey! I'm trying to decide should Richie be apart of the Elite 4 in Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn? Anyway, Amy will be participating in the Poke'mon League like Ash did but the outcome, well, you'll see.

**ShadowYashi**-I'm glad you think it's great and yeah but I'm only in Japan for 10 days. Well I'm back in Taiwan now but I bought up a lot of DVDs! One of the new Pokemon movie too!

**Gena**-My cousin is letting me use his computer and since nothing's really on T.V. right now, I decided to work on my stories! So now I can update soon!

**No, I'm not back in America, I'm in Taiwan. My cousin is letting me use his computer and save my documents on it so I am able to update. Then I have to send my chapter to my e-mail so I can save it on my computer when I go back of course. I also just re-read my entire story just so I can get the feel back again.

* * *

**

"Okay…how did we get to Viridian City?" Isaac asked, very confused. The three and Pikachu along with the egg were at a table in a restaurant eating lunch. Amy just shrugged,

"I don't remember being anywhere near here, and we just woke up here, this is so weird," said Rose sipping her drink.

"Pika, pi," said Pikachu also pondering the same thing. Amy remained silent, but it was hard hiding something as big as the New Island incident a secret.

"Uh, come on guys! We're here because we're here I guess! Now I have to get my eighth badge!" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed but with anger this time. She has just been told that the gym leader isn't here and has to come by tomorrow because the people at the gym have to contact the gym leader first and tell him or her that there's a challenger. 

"Well! This is a good time to start training!" said Rose cheerfully as everyone releases their Poke'mon and begins training. Amy worked with Eevee more so that Eevee would get stronger and good enough for the Pokemon League. Isaac was training everyone; no wonder his Sandshrew evolved so fast from before. Rose was working with Chansey and Eevee.

"Okay! Guess what guys?" Isaac asked during their break.

"We're gals, Isaac," said Amy.

"Whatever."

"What, Isaac?" Rose asked and Isaac smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a thunder stone.

"Where did you get that?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Somewhere," Isaac replied and puts the stone on his Eevee and it started to evolve.

"Jolt! Jolt!"

"I just got myself my own electric pokemon!" said Isaac proudly.

"I prefer a Flareon or Vaporeon," said Rose.

"I guess I shouldn't evolve mine into a Jolteon now since we shouldn't have too much of the same Poke'mon," said Amy and sighed.

"Amy's right, you two should evolve your Eevee into something else," said Isaac and pats his new Jolteon.

"Hm…Flareon? Or Vaporeon?" Rose asked herself.

"Hm…." Amy was pondering the same thing along with whether she should evolve her Eevee before or after the Pokemon League.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Amy asked and Pikachu pointed at their bags, more pacifically, Isaac's. Amy walked over and took a look.

"Isaac! Your egg is moving!" Amy exclaimed.

"Is it going to hatch?" Rose asked and quickly went over to Amy who picked up the egg. Then Isaac took it from her,

"It will soon, but I doubt today," said Isaac and puts the egg back safely and warmly inside his bag.

That night Amy couldn't sleep.

"_I wonder who the gym leader is and what he or she is like. What should I evolve my Eevee into? Does Ivan have his eighth badge already? What will hatch from that egg? And who will keep the Poke'mon that hatches from the egg? I wonder what Ray's doing…I wonder if he's okay…Whoa, when did Ray get into my many questions for the night?"_ Amy tossed and turned a bit more, then finally, went to sleep with a certain black-haired, poke'mon lover, secret holder, poke'mon trainer floating around in her head and dreams…

It was the next morning and Amy, Pikachu, Rose, and Isaac are on their way back to the Viridian City Gym. All was hoping that the day's training yesterday will give Amy an extra boost in this battle.

"Ready?" Amy asked Pikachu and he nodded,

"Pika!"

"Okay! Badge number 8, here I come!" Amy exclaimed and opens the door to the gym.

"Oh, welcome back. As promised, the gym leader is now here, go right ahead and step over there," said the man that told Amy the bad news yesterday and pointed to her end of the arena. Amy was just happy she can finally battle and did just that.

"Your challenger is here!" the man called and a man stepped up to the other end of the battle field and Amy gasped.

"N-No way! Y-You! You are the gym leader of Viridian City? SINCE WHEN?" Amy exclaimed.

"Whoa, who would've thought," said Isaac also in awe.

"He looks familiar, I think I've seen him on T.V. before," said Rose and Isaac anime falls off the bench he and Rose were sitting on.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?" Isaac shouted sitting back up.

"Hn, that's right Amy. Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday, as you know I'm always busy and I don't get that many challengers anyway but I'll make up for that in this battle!" the gym leader said with a small smirk.

"But! But…how can I battle someone I'm so close to? I mean! I never suspected that you would be a gym leader of all people!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I never saw you battle before! Except a few times against my father but still…But still… (change of attitude)I won't go easy in this battle! I want my eighth badge and I will get it! And guess what? The fact that you were once my father's rival and that Ivan is my rival has motivated me to give this battle 120 percent of my strength! Don't go easy on me, Professor Oak!" Amy said proudly and confidently.

"…Now that's what I want to hear from you, Amy Ketchum of Pallet Town," said Gary and takes off his lab coat and puts it on the side.

"This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit!" Gary announced.

"Fine by me!" Amy replied.

"Okay then! Let's get this battle started! Go Nidoqueen!"

"Yikes, okay then! I choose you! Kingler!"

"Going for type advantages huh? But remember Amy! Type won't win you everything! Nidoqueen! Thunderbolt!"

"What? Thunderbolt? Kingler! Look out!" Kingler took the hit but was still ready for more.

"Now! Use Water gun!" Even with a water gun attack, Gary wasn't even worried and Nidoqueen was still ready and took less damage than Kingler had taken.

"Thunderbolt again!"

"Not so fast! Kingler! Crab Hummer!"

"Whoa, she's got a fast Kingler," Gary said to himself when Kingler was able to get close enough to Nidoqueen for a crab hammer attack.

"That was a critical hit!" Isaac exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"Use Ice Beam, Nidoqueen!"

"How many different attacks has Professor Oak taught this Poke'mon? Kingler dodge and use crab hammer!"

"I learn from mistakes, Amy and I'm not letting your attack hit! Use Sludge Bomb and stop Kingler in its tracks!"

A Sludge Bomb was launched and Kingler was hit as well as getting poisoned badly.

"Kingler!"

"Now Nidoqueen! Use Take Down!"

"Kingler! Use Hyper Beam now!"

"Hyper beam?" Isaac and Rose repeated and watch as Kingler powers up the hyper beam and launches hitting its target. Everyone waited to see if round one was over. Gary stood there with his hands in his pockets,

"Use your own hyper beam, Nidoqueen!"

Before Amy could react, Nidoqueen's hyper beam hit Kingler and was KO'd.

"Kingler! Kingler! Are you okay?" Amy asked running over to Kingler.

"Whoa, even with a type advantage, Amy was defeated," said Rose,

"Well the Professor is right, type isn't everything," said Isaac and sat back down.

"Okay then…I choose you Bulbasaur!"

"Are you crazy Amy? It won't stand a chance!" Isaac exclaimed.

"A Bulbasaur, huh? Interesting choice," said Gary and the battle continued,

"Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!"

"Nidoqueen! Flamethrower!"

Nidoqueen roars and flamethrower burned up the razor leafs.

"It knows so many attacks; he can counter almost all my attacks! Okay, stay calm…Bulbasaur! Tackle attack!"

"Don't let it get near you! Use Earthquake!"

"Jump Bulbasaur and launch Leech Seed!"

"Not a bad move…" Gary complimented in a whisper.

"Nidqueen! Ice beam!"

"Dodge Bulbasaur!"

"She's got some fast Poke'mon…"

"Use Solar Beam!"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"…" everyone watches in silence to see what the outcome was when the two attacks hit each other with an explosion afterwards. After the smoke cleared, both Poke'mon were still standing.

"No way!" Amy exclaimed when Nidoqueen was still standing but Gary had an uncertain look on his face.

"Get ready, Bulbasaur," said Amy,

"Bulba!"

"Nidoqueen…" Gary only said the name and no more as Nidoqueen collapses.

"WHA?" Isaac was surprised as Rose cheers happily for Amy.

"…Nidoqueen return," said Gary and looks at Amy.

"How was that, Professor?" Amy asked,

"…You've come a long way, Amy. And I don't usually start off with one of my strongest Poke'mon. I actually doubted you for a minute when I defeated your Kingler but I guess there's more to you than I thought. Now, keep showing me how far you've really come!" said Gary and takes out a poke'ball,

"Go! Nidoking!"

"Oh great…I another Nido…" Amy mumbled and is now a bit worried.

"Ready or not! Here I come! Nidoking! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Look out Bulbasaur! Use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur made a run for it and launched a leech seed attack.

"Your Nidoking is big and powerful but it's slow compared to my Bulbasaur!"

"Glad for you to notice that Amy but don't get too confident because this battle will be over soon! Nidoking! Mega Horn!"

"Dodge Bulbasaur!"

"Rock Slide!" Gary immediately added. The rocks crushed Bulbasaur who wasn't able to dodge two attacks in a row.

"Bulbasaur!" Amy picked up her grass pokemon friend.

"This is bad, at this rate, Amy might not be able to defeat Professor Oak's last poke'mon," said Isaac,

"Yeah, Amy has to defeat this Nidoking who hardly took any damage and the Professor's last poke'mon as well," said Rose worriedly.

"I thought you were going to give me 120 percent, Amy," said Gary as Amy recalls Bulbasaur.

"I am…" she replied and takes out a Poke'ball.

"Chu…"

"Hey, Amy's not going to use Pikachu," said Rose,

"She shouldn't. Pikachu can be taken out by Earthquake and Rock Slide. Her best choice is Pidgeotto from this point," said Isaac.

"Go! Charmeleon!"

"I knew she wouldn't go with the best choice…" said Isaac with a sweat drop.

"So, your starter pokemon," said Gary,

"That's right! I'm going to defeat you with the very poke'mon you gave me!"

"It's good to see that you're challenging yourself. Now! Give me everything you got! Nidoking! Use Mega Horn!"

"Use Metal Claw!"

"Char!" Charmeleon used Metal Claw right before Nidoking hits preventing the attack from reaching Charmeleon.

"Now use flamethrower!"

"Use Surf!" Gary countered.

"Ah! Charmeleon!" Not only has it stopped the attack, water came crashing down on Charmeleon.

"This is bad!" said Isaac who was starting to sweat.

"I'm not giving up! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Boy, Amy's been studying," Isaac commented and is a bit calmer.

"Try not to doubt her so much," said Rose who refuses to lose hope in Amy.

The attack hit,

"_That's one strong Charmeleon, it could be as strong as a Charizard at this point," _thought Gary.

"Use Earthquake!"

"Fire Blast!"

Earthquake shook the battle field as Fire Blast burned off the leech seed as well as burned Nidoking.

"Charmeleon?" Amy asked when Charmeleon was down but then, his eyes snapped open and was back on its feet and gave a cry of wanting more.

"Yeah! We're still going!"

"Amazing…even with Leech Seed, a fire pokemon at stage two should be taken out by now," said Gary, surprised and impressed.

"Char!" Charmeleon roars again and its body began glowing.

"What? Now way!" said Amy watching the sight before her.

"No way," Isaac repeated.

"Wow…" was all Rose could say.

"…What are the chances?" Gary asked watching in awe.

Wings spread and the Charizard gave a roar, breathing fire out.

"…Whoa…Charizard! This is awesome!" Amy exclaimed.

"Evolving in the middle of a battle? Now you don't see that everyday," said Gary and smiles.

"Let's get this battle back in action, Professor Oak!"

"Yes, lets," said Gary.

"Charizard! Flamethrower! Go!" Charizard took flight and launched some hot fire!

"Nidoking! Shadowball!"

"Dodge and use and use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard obeyed and hit its target.

"Not over yet! Ice beam!"

"Look out! Use Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew towards Nidoking and picked it up.

"What goes up, must come down, right Professor Oak?" Amy asked as Charizard brought Nidoking down hard.

"And if I remember correctly, Nidoqueen as great attacks and defense but Nidoking exceeds in mainly strength therefore wasn't really that much more difficult than your Nidoqueen," Amy added.

"Impressive…you've been studying," Gary commented.

"Yeah right, I was the one that told her about the difference between the two at the safari zone," Isaac mumbled.

"Nidoking…return," Gary called back and was taken back yet please that Amy has defeated two of his three Pokemon.

"You're still giving me that 120 percent?" Gary asked,

"Yes!"

"Good! Because this won't be easy! I choose you! Aerodactyl!"

"What? Aerodactyl? But isn't that an extinct Poke'mon?" Amy asked,

"Yes but during my early years as a researcher, some scientists and I found his fossils and were able to revive this Aerodactyl. We were able to become good friends and eventually joined me," Gary explained.

"So…what type of gym is this again?" Isaac asked Rose and she shrugged.

"Ground and in a way, rock as well," Gary answered and turned his attention back to Amy.

"This is it, you ready?" Gary asked and Amy hesitated but nodded.

"Okay then! Aerodactyl! Use Steel Wing!" Aerodactyl gave a cry and flew straight at Charizard.

"It's so fast! Charizard! Use Wing attack!" It didn't work, steel wing was more powerful.

"Now use Ancient Power!"

"Grab it before it can launch the attack and use Seismic Toss!"

Rose, Pikachu, and Isaac watches as Aerodactyl went up and came crashing down…but it only stood back up and roared.

"Ah man…Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Protect," said Gary calmly.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!"

"Hyper Beam,"

Hyper Beam easily countered the fire blast but even without Amy's order, Charizard quickly dodged.

"Go Charizard! Metal Claw now!"

"That's not going to do much Amy, now Aerodactyl! Use Iron Tail!"

"Charizard! Attack back with Dragon Rage right before the iron tail hits!"

The two attacks blocked each other with neither Poke'mon taking damage.

"Use Fire Spin!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam blasts its way through the fire spin and just barely missed Charizard.

"Use Smokescreen!" Charizard hid himself in the smoke.

"Amy, you should never give your opponent the chance to charge up again," said Gary,

"Who said I was giving you the chance? Charizard! Use Slash attack!" Charizard came flying out unexpectedly and slashes Aerodactyl.

"Not bad, but remember this Amy! Nothing is stronger than the special bond between the trainer and their poke'mon! Aerodactyl! Use Return!"

"Return? What's that?"

Amy soon found out as Charizard was knocked back hard.

"Return is an attack I taught Aerodactyl. The stronger the friendship is between the Poke'mon that knows the attack and the trainer, the stronger the damage is done," Gary explained calmly.

"I see…Charizard! Can you get up? Please say you can! Charizard!" Amy begged.

Charizard slowly starts pushing himself back to a stand.

"_They just won't quit…" _Gary thought watching.

Then, Charizard spreads out his wings and gave a powerful roar.

"Yeah! That's it Charizard! And Professor Oak, you're absolutely right. Well, you're always right, but anyway, you're right, nothing is stronger than the bond between the trainers and their Poke'mon! Go Charizard!"

"…I see. Aerodactyl! Go!"

"Use Hyper Beam/Fire Blast!" the two commanded simultaneously. The two Poke'mon flew towards each other with a powerful attack ready and at the middle of the battle field/arena the attacks were launched and an explosion was the result.

"Charizard!"

"Aerodactyl!

The two waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, both poke'mon were still standing! But both were also exhausted.

"Hang in there Charizard!"

"Don't give in, Aerodactyl!"

Charizard shuts his eyes and almost toppled over but kept its balance. Aerodactyl looked like it was ready for more when it gave another cry but with one step, it fell forward.

"Aerodactyl!" Gary cried as he goes by his poke'mon's side.

"Aerodactyl, are you okay?" he asked.

"Did Amy just…" Isaac couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Professor Oak! Is Aerodactyl okay?" Amy asked running over to him,

"Aerodactyl will be fine; I'll make sure of that. Return, you deserve a good rest, old friend," he said and recalled Aerodactyl. Just then, a thump was heard and Charizard was now lying on the floor,

"Oh! Charizard!" Amy ran to Charizard and knelt down.

"Are you okay, buddy?" she asked.

"Amy did it!" Rose squealed as she, Isaac, and Pikachu went over to her and Charizard.

"I can't thank you enough, Charizard. You're the best! Here, take a good long rest," she said and returned Charizard and stood back up.

"Amy..." said Gary as he walks up to her,

"Yes Professor Oak?" she asked and he just smiled,

"I don't think I could've been more proud of you," he said.

"Really?" Amy asked slightly confused.

"You may not be my child, but you're not just a neighbor, you're a friend too. And if I were to lose to anybody it would be you, daughter of the Poke'mon Master. This is only the beginning, Amy. Being able to defeat me on your first try is only the first step. I'm warning you right now, if you think I was tough, you haven't met six other people I know that are waiting to battle you," he said.

"Six?" Amy asked,

"Those I know well and those that, like me, are waiting for you to challenge them," said Gary.

"One of them…is my father right?" Amy asked,

"Maybe…" said Gary.

"Who else is waiting for my challenge? Please tell me!"

"I'll tell you once and not repeat: Brock, Misty, Max, Reena, Richie, and Ash."

"…Brock? Mom? Richie? And Dad…they're waiting for me? Who are Max and Reena? I know I've heard their names before..."

"You'll see, you have a big adventure ahead of you, Amy. And I'm glad to able to battle a Poke'mon Master-to-be," said Gary.

"Really? You think I can do it?" Amy asked,

"Yes actually. My son is good, but I wish he would have your kind of spirit," said Gary and sighed.

"…I'm going to the Kanto League, Professor! And I'm going to win! But no matter what challenges I face! I know that this battle we had was my hardest in all of Kanto!" said Amy, full of spirit.

"And after hearing that from you, I proudly give you this Earth Badge," said Gary handing the badge to Amy.

"YES! I got…an Earth Badge!" she exclaimed and posed.

"I'll winthe Poke'mon League! I'll win it for you! For Mother and Father! For all of Pallet Town!" she shouted.

* * *

That evening, Gary was back in Pallet Town and sat in his chair to relax.

"What a day," he said out loud.

"How'd it go?" a voice asked and Gary sat straight up and turned his chair around.

"The battle? Well let's just say that Ash's stubbornness and guts was passed on to Amy which happens to be a good thing for her," said Gary to his friend taking care of some of the Poke'mon out of their Poke'balls.

"I see, so she's heading for the Poke'mon League right?"

"Yes, do you mind watching over the lab when I go there to watch her and my son battle. It would be great if you could, Tracey," Gary asked,

"Sure, no problem. Only if you take Terri with you. He would love to see Amy again and all those Poke'mon," said Tracey.

"No problem, Tracey, and thanks again," said Gary and turned his chair back around just in time to receive a call.

* * *

"Well Gary? How'd it go?"

"Uh, well, I lost," Gary stated plainly.

"Are you joking with me?"

"No Misty, I'm not. She really won," said Gary.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Ash this!" Misty almost squealed and turned around,

"You hear that? Amy defeated Gary!"

"Really now? That's impressive," said Delia sitting in chair sewing,

"Mr. Mime! Mime!" said Mr. Mime also sewing with Delia.

"Hey Misty, no need, I was about to call Ash myself," said Gary and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh very well, you two haven't spoken to each other for while. But say hi for me will you?" Misty asked sweetly.

"Of course," said Gary and the two hung up and Gary dialed Ash.

* * *

"And so I told Misty that she shouldn't be bringing back any perfumes but only on one condition! I can't bring any bug poke'mon home! Can you believe that?" Ash asked and took a large gulp from his drink. He was sitting in a fairly large room on a leather chair with a coffee table between him and his friend.

"Well, yes," Richie replied calmly and took a sip from his tea as Ash begins to swallow his water in large amounts. On the table were different drinks from water to coffee; their wives would kill them if they caught them with anything related to alcohol. Ash was about to comment back when the phone started ringing. Ash rolled his chair over to the phone and pressed a button, then rolled back to Richie as Gary's face appeared on the big screen in front of them.

"Gary! Hi!" Ash greeted, glad to see an old friend's face again.

"Hello Gary," Richie greeted as well.

"Hey there Ash! Hey Richie!" Then Tracey appeared in front of Gary,

"Hey Ash! I thought you should know that your Poke'mon are doing great here!"

"Thanks Tracey, I'll continue to count on you to watch over them," said Ash

"Okay, I thought I should let you know how your poke'mon were doing. Well, better get back to work!" said Tracey and let Gary have his conversation back.

"What's with the sudden call?" Ash asked putting his arms behind his head.

"Well besides the fact that Misty says hi and that she loves you and wants you to come home soon, I needed to tell you something," said Gary, purposely adding a bit extra than what Misty had asked for.

"Oh, tell her I'll be home soon," said Ash.

"Sure thing, hey Richie, you have Reena's number?" Gary asked,

"Yes, why? You lost hers?" Richie asked, half joking.

"…Maybe, but can you get her on the line too?" Gary asked.

"Sure," Richie shrugged and in a few minutes Reena appeared on screen as well next to Gary.

"Hey Ash! Long time to see! Or talk as a matter of fact! Hi Gary! Hi Richie, come home soon please, sweetie?" said Reena, happy to be able to see her friends again and hoping to convince Richie to come back soon. The boys greeted her back.

"So Gary, I heard from Misty that you had a battle with Amy today," said Reena,

"Oh, she told you already?" Gary asked,

"Really? Who won?" Ash asked immediately.

"Well, it was a pretty interesting battle, a very good battle actually," said Gary taking his time.

"Just tell me, will you, Oak?" Ash almost snapped.

"Would it make you proud if I said I lost but just barely?" Gary asked,

"She beat you?" Richie asked,

"Wow, Ash, she's got your skills," said Reena but Ash wasn't really listening.

"Yeah! That's my girl! She will be the best! Just like me! I am so proud of her!" Everyone sweat drops as Ash does his little victory dance and tries not to brag to Gary.

"So anyway…you think Amy's skills will match any of yours?" Gary asked,

"Not likely Gary, especially since beating you was only her first step. I highly advise her to challenge me before challenging Richie," said Reena.

"Okay then, Brock or Misty?" Gary asked,

"I would say so. It'll be a while before she can actually challenge Ash himself and to do that she has to get through me first. It'll also be while before Amy goes to the Jewel League so Reena might not be seeing her anytime soon either," said Richie.

"Good point. Hey Ash! You can stop that now and act like an adult!"

Ash sat back down,

"Okay Gary, no need to set our rivalry back in place!" he said and laughed.

"What about Max?" Reena asked

"What about him?" Gary asked,

"Amy will most likely go to Hoenn some time, right?" Reena asked,

"Don't worry about it Reena, Amy will do fine. I should know, besides, there's no way she won't try and win the balance badge. Especially if she wants to keep up with everything I've done," said Ash.

"Yeah but also note that your daughter was also involved with some legendary Pokemon incident on New Island recently," said Reena crossing her arms.

"WHAT? Really? Did she get hurt?" Ash asked worriedly.

"She looked fine when I saw her," said Gary.

"Did Ray do anything?" Richie asked,

"He 'saved the day.' I suggest you to raise his allowance when you two get back and he also erased some memories," said Reena,

"What? You're saying Amy doesn't remember a thing?" Ash asked, offended.

"No, Amy was the only one that didn't have her memories erased. From what Mewtwo and Mew told me, Ray wanted it that way," said Reena,

"Your son better not be hitting on my daughter," said Ash to Richie,

"Give me one reason why he should," said Richie.

"Hey Reena, do me a favor and ask some of the legendary Pokemon to watch over Amy. Misty and I get worried that she might run into trouble a lot," said Ash,

"Well sure," said Reena.

"So yeah, it's getting late. I'll talk to you guys some other time," said Gary,

"Bye Gary!" everyone waved.

"Take care of my Poke'mon!" Ash added,

"I better go too, bye Ash! I love you Richie, come home soon okay?"

"Later Reena!" Ash waved,

"Okay I will, I love you too, Reena," said Richie and quickly blew a kiss to her before she hung up.

"You really should go back, Richie. Reena seems pretty lonely. At least Misty has my mom and Mr. Mime along with Gary and Tracey but Reena's got nobody at the gym anymore but her poke'mon," said Ash with concern and Richie sighed.

"You're right, I guess I can take a break and head back to Emerald Village," said Richie and stood up.

"Leaving now?" Ash asked,

"Yeah," he said and grabs his bag.

"Okay then…hope you two have fun!" said Ash with a teasing voice and with a silly grin.

"Very funny, Ash. We can't even get enough privacy with Poke'mon everywhere wanting Reena's help," said Richie opening the door to leave,

"It's called getting a room and locking it," said Ash and Richie just sighed.

"Ash, I'm not going to be doing stuff like that with Reena every time I go home," said Richie.

"But she misses you! And needs your love and attention! Couldn't you see that?" Ash asked,

"You're acting like she's your wife and not mine. Well, see you around Ash. And if you talk so much about being 'active' then why don't you go home to Misty? She misses you too," Richie pointed out.

"Because she'll slap me silly if I make a move," Ash answered and Richie wonders how the Ketchum family works at times.

* * *

**Boy, with those references Ash made, I might have to make this story rated T… . Anyway I hope I made it good! Hey, how many of you suspected that the gym leader was Gary? Also note that I'm using a computer in Taiwan, and I'm afraid that this chapter might turn out a bit wierd. Like big spaces between the commas and the 's'and stuff like that. But if it does show up wierd, I'll just fix it when I go back to America. **

**Next: The egg continues to move and finally hatches but the question is…who gets to keep it?**


	21. There are different kinds of love

**Gena**-Okay, okay, it's updated sooner than before I hope. Anyway, since this story has no Poke'mon Contests, I'm unsure if May will be mentioned by anyone. About Drew and May…do you really want spoiler?

**Bigfoot12310**-I can just list them here for you.

Charizard, Pikachu, Kingler, Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto.

* * *

"I'm going to get a lot of Poke'mon!" Amy sang. She was really happy about her 8th badge and immediately heads for the Pokemon League.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu sang.

"I'm going to get many Poke'mon! Yay!" Rose sang with Amy and Pikachu.

"Oh please, enough with the singing," said Isaac with a sweat drop as he holds the egg that's been moving a lot lately.

"But I'm so happy!" said Amy and starts spinning around in the gently breeze,

"And I'm happy for her!" said Rose and runs around with Amy.

"Am I the only one sane around here?" Isaac asked…someone.

The three sat for a break by a bench. They were still out on an actual road so they don't have to carry litter with them anymore, they can just toss it in the garbage can.

Amy was holding the egg this time,

"I hope it's a strong little baby," said Amy,

"I just hope it's cute!" said Rose,

"I just hope it's some use," said Isaac and the girls smack him from the back of his head.

"Ouch…no need to be so mean about it," said Isaac rubbing the back of his head.

Amy was bored and wanted a cooked egg for a snack so she reached for an egg in Rose's backpack. It's a good thing she has a hard container for eggs. She called out Charizard to help cook it.

"Amy! Careful! You're Charizard's flame is pretty hot you know?" Isaac reminded and Amy moved a few feet away from them. She took some cooking materials out until she found what she needed and used the material to hold the egg over Charizard's tail. In a few minutes, Amy touched the egg,

"Should be done," she said and lets the egg cool off for it bit. She thanked and returned Charizard.

"Isaac, come on, what's wrong?" Rose asked when she was about to get Amy to leave,

"The egg…" he said and sat back down.

Amy was about to crack the shell to pull the shell pieces off to eat the inside when Rose came running to her.

"Amy! The egg!"

"The egg?" Amy asked and blinked twice.

"The egg's about to hatch!"

Amy and Pikachu slowly turned their heads and looked at the egg in Amy's hand that they were about to eat.

"I don't mean _that _egg! Isaac's egg!" Rose exclaimed with an anime vein.

The egg started cracking. Amy and Rose immediately sat on both sides of Isaac. With Amy eating her egg with Pikachu. It kept cracking but then it glowed and a poke'mon yawned.

"Togi?"

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Rose squealed with hearts popping out of her eyes.

"Aww…look at it. It's so cute and adorable," said Amy and starting cooing with the Poke'mon. Isaac's eye brow was twitching,

"It's…it's…a Togepi…of all poke'mon why did I have to end up with a Togepi? Here, take it," said Isaac handing it Rose,

"Togi?"

"Thank you, Isaac!"

"What? That's not fair! I want Togepi!" Amy exclaimed,

"But you already have six Poke'mon and as a trainer heading for the Poke'mon League, you should spend time training not babysitting babies," Isaac pointed out.

"But…" Amy whimpered.

"Togi! Togi!" The Togepi was reaching for Isaac.

"I'm so mad! Why did that guy have to give me an egg that contains Togepi? A Pichu would've been better," said Isaac angrily,

"Uh Isaac, I think Togepi wants you to hold it," said Rose because now Togepi is crying.

"What am I supposed to do?" Isaac asked but Rose shoved the baby into his hands anyway.

"Uh…there now, stop crying. Uh…" Isaac doesn't know what to do but he bounced Togepi a bit on his knee when he sat down and Togepi was happy again.

"Oh brother…" Isaac sighed.

Amy took out her Poke'dex.

"_Togepi, the egg Poke'mon. This Poke'mon is said to choose its owner. Togepi uses positive emotions of compassions and pleasure exuded by people and Poke'mon as energy. It stores happiness inside its shell and shares them with others."_

"Hm, this poke'mon is said to choose its owner. So technically, it wasn't by luck maybe that Isaac got himself such a rare poke'mon?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, but I don't want a Togepi!" said Isaac angrily and hands Togepi to the girls but Togepi immediately starts crying and was handed back to Isaac and it starts laughing.

"O-Kay…"

Amy opened her dex again,

"_Whoever this poke'mon sees first thinks it's its mother."_

"Sorry Isaac! I guess you're a mother now!" said Amy with a silly grin on.

"I'M NOT KEEPING THE TOGEPI!"

* * *

The three continued their way but took turns holding Togepi. Togepi was enjoying the ride by three different people but only loves its 'mother' more. The three reached a Poke'mon Center and Togepi was put in the center of the table.

"Okay, since Isaac doesn't want it, it's going to be either me or Rose…hm, I wonder if this Togepi is a boy ora girl," said Amy but her question was ignored.

"Well it's obvious that I should be the one to keep Togepi!" said Rose,

"But Rose, the poke'dex said that Togepi thinks Isaac is its mother. I don't think you taking it would make the Togepi happy," said Amy,

"But I don't want it," said Isaac crossing his arms.

"But still…it's not right to take a pokemon away from its parent," said Amy and started thinking.

"Isaac's the father and I'm the mother!" said Rose and Isaac jumps back,

"NO!" he shouted.

This was tough, Togepi may think Isaac is the mother, but Isaac doesn't want it. Amy wants it but she can only carry six Poke'mon and can't afford to only have 5 able to battle with one baby Poke'mon or she'll be sunk at the Poke'mon League or on her way there. Rose on the other hand seems to be the best choice considering she wants the Togepi and has plenty of room for an extra Poke'mon.

"Togi! Togi!" Togepi played with Pikachu while the humans thought things through. Rose's eyes wandered a bit, maybe looking at something will give the answer. A piece of paper sticking out of Amy's jacket pocket caught her eye. Rose leaned a bit closer to see what it was,

"What are you doing?" Amy asked and Rose fell out of her seat,

"Nothing!" she said and stood back up. The she snatch the paper from Amy's pocket,

"Hey! What is that? Give it to me!" Amy cried reaching for it. Okay, she didn't know what it was, but if it was in her pocket to begin with then it must belong to her right?

"Hey! I thought we were going to decide who gets to keep Togepi?" Isaac asked and shook his head.

"Rose! Give it to me!" Amy reached for it again and again, until Rose let her have it.

"Amy you sly dog!" said Rose with a jealous look on.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amy asked,

"How did you get that?" Rose asked up against Amy's face,

"The paper? I don't know, but if it's in my pocket then it's mine. I don't know how I got it, honest!" said Amy with a sweat drop and leaning back.

"Oh Amy! You're so innocent that you don't notice life like I do! Oh Amy! You're younger than me by a year and you're already able to snatch a boy's heart!" said Rose who was now more excited for Amy and being a bit dramatic about it, than jealous.

"…"

Isaac and Amy just stared (with anime dot eyes).

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked,

"Yeah seriously, what kind of moronic guy would fall for someone so ugly and idiotic?" Isaac asked and received a good hit in the head when Amy pulled a fan out and hits him with it. (Misty uses those on Ash all the time early in the series and you can use them in SSB Melee).

"You really don't know? Amy just read what it says," said Rose, now having fun just teasing Amy about it.

Amy opened up the note. It wasn't her fault she never found this; she doesn't put her hands in her jacket pockets that much and only uses one of the pockets for money. Amy turned a bit red,

"Rose, you're overreacting, it wasn't a love letter anything. He just gave me is Poke'navi and Poke'gear number," said Amy and folds the paper back up.

"Who?" Isaac asked but was ignored and interrupted,

"That's just IT Amy! He gave you his number! You have to call him! Oh my gosh! It's been a while since we've seen him! You better call him now!" said Rose excitedly,

"W-What? Rose! It's not like I like him back or anything!" said Amy blushing kind of bad.

"Come on, Amy! I'm right behind you," said Rose and started pushing her towards the phones. Isaac snatches the paper while following them and with Togepi on one of his shoulders and Pikachu on the other.

_If you need to talk or if you need help, just call me. _

_(Gives two different numbers)_

_Ray_

Isaac sighed; he can't understand how girls can get so excited about a guy giving them their numbers. Ray was just offering if Amy wanted to talk or need help. It wasn't like he was asking her out on a date.

"W-Wait! I'm not going to call Ray! It's embarrassing!" Amy argued,

"_Even though only I remember seeing him almost a week ago but not counting that I guess its considered a long time to Rose and Isaac. But still! Ray might think I'm in trouble or something! Heck! I always seem to get into trouble just so he can save me! I don't know how that happens!" _Amy thought but the redness refuses to leave her face.

"Come on Amy! Do it!" Rose encouraged,

"No way!"

"_Hello?"_

Rose and Amy stopped their bickering when they heard Ray's voice,

"Hey Ray, its Isaac. Amy wants to speak with you," said Isaac at one of the phones.

"WHAT? No I don't!" Amy exclaimed and was about to run away but Rose grabbed her.

"_What's going on over there?"_ Ray asked. Since Ray was talking through his traveling gear, they were unable to see his face on the screen, sadly for Rose.

"Uh, Amy's a bit…shy," said Isaac, trying to find the right words.

"_I see…Maybe you should just let her call me on her own,"_ said Ray.

"Are you kidding me? She didn't even know she had your number in her pocket until today! She's only going to lose your number or forget to call," said Isaac.

"Please don't make me do this! Rose! Let go!" Amy cried,

"Wow, you must really like him if you're afraid to speak with him," said Rose and Amy's face turned bright red,

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME LIKING HIM?" Amy shouted, half angry and half embarrassed.

"_Like who?" _Ray asked,

"No one," Isaac answered,

"No one, Ray!" Amy added.

"She means y-"

Rose was cut off when Amy covers her mouth.

"I don't like him! Not like that at least!" Amy hissed,

"Sure you don't, I won't tell him," said Rose and winked,

"You better not," Amy growled,

"Then talk to him," said Rose and Amy went back to being scared as she shook her head.

"Uh…while Amy and Rose solve their little problem I need a little advice," said Isaac,

"_Sure, what's wrong?"_ Ray asked.

"Look um, I won myself an egg on a cruise ship and now the egg has hatched but I don't want it yet it thinks I'm its mother. But Rose wants it was well and so does Amy but Amy can't have it because she can only have a total of six Poke'mon. So…what should we do?" Isaac asked, slightly embarrassed for asking for help.

"_Hm…it depends on the Poke'mon. Have you had the Poke'mon decide?"_ Ray asked,

"Uh…no."

"_Try that before trying to battle each other for it or however you were going to decide to do,_" Ray advises.

"…Good idea," said Isaac and thanks him.

"Hey Amy! If you're not going to talk, I'm going to hang up!" Isaac called. Amy was nearly at the door but Rose was not letting her get away.

"Uh, later Ray, Amy's busy," said Isaac.

"_Okay, bye Isaac," _said Ray

"Bye Ray!" Amy shouted,

"_Bye Amy!" _

Amy relaxed a bit but her blush was still there.

"You like him right?" Rose asked,

"Er, not like that!"

"Sure you don't, why would you turn so red like that after he said bye to you?" Rose asked,

"Uh, I'm not red because of that! Um, you were practically suffocating me!"

"Girls knock it off," said Isaac with a sweat drop.

"Pika…"

"Togi!"

* * *

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Togepi is right here in the center of the table. We call Togepi and Togepi will choose who should be its master," Isaac explained putting Togepi at the center of the table.

"Come here Togepi! Come here!" Rose gestured,

"Hey Togepi! Want to join me and my Poke'mon?" Amy asked. Isaac said nothing but only watched with his chin on the table. The two were really trying, there's no way Togepi can resist. At least that's what he thought.

"Togi! Togepi!" Togepi cried as it happily stood up and walks over to Isaac. Amy and Rose were heartbroken and felt like they were stuck by lightning (anime style), and completely 'shocked' by Togepi's choice. Not that Isaac was any happier.

"I'm not keeping it!" Isaac argued but Rose and Amy refuses to touch Togepi. Though both want it from themselves, they didn't want to go against a baby's Poke'mon's decision.

The Poke'mon League starts in a couple of months but it'll take just as long to get there so the gang traveled on.

"_At times like these, I wish Ray could give us a ride to the Poke'mon League…" _Amy thought but accidentally continued thinking more than that.

"Okay, your turn to hold Togepi," said Isaac,

"Nope! You're keeping it!" said Rose,

"Please! I'm begging you two! Take the Togepi!" Isaac pleaded and begged Amy and Rose, though Amy wasn't even paying attention. Amy was back on Earth when she walked straight into a pole, hard.

* * *

"Jeez! Amy, watch where you're going next time!" said Isaac as he hands her ice pack at the next Poke'mon Center. But her forehead was pretty much almost completely swelled up by then. Amy lies on the couch and places the ice on her forehead looking up at Isaac. Togepi was on his shoulder and chirping like a bird.

"So…you and Togepi getting along?" Amy asked with a grin,

"Togepi is getting along with me but I'm not getting along with Togepi," said Isaac and walks off.

"Hey! Take Pikachu with you! I'll just sleep here tonight, this couch is very comfy," said Amy and Isaac just shrugs as Pikachu jumps on his other shoulder.

Amy pulls up the blanket that Rose gave her and closed her eyes to sleep…going into a dream world.

"Hey! Amy! Wake up!"

Amy groans,

"No…my pokemon! Mine!"

The guy sweat drops.

"Amy, wake up! It's me! Ray! Amy! Get up!"

Amy groans some more,

"I want the ice cream!"

"I'll give you ice cream if you just wake up!"

Amy continues to groan and Ray shakes his head and reaches for her belt and pulled the item attached to it and Amy snapped her eyes open and her hand grabs Ray's.

"Let go of my Poke'ball…Ray? OH MY-"

Ray covers her mouth to keep her from waking the entire center up.

"Quiet!" he whispered harshly and removes his hand from her mouth.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Amy asked, nervously and Ray just gave her a look.

"'At times like these, I wish Ray could give us a ride to the Poke'mon League…'" Ray imitated and Amy turns read,

"You can read minds too?" Amy asked and Ray sweat drops.

"No, but some Poke'mon can. You really want a ride?" Ray asked,

"Well…how are you going to get as there?" Amy asked and holds onto the blanket tighter while controlling her body temperature's heat problem.

"I'm just wondering if you're really desperate. You see, from where you're going I would say you'd reached the Poke'mon League within a month's time. But what will you do in that month's time may I ask?"

"Uh…train?"

"Good answer, see ya!" said Ray and gets up,

"What? Wait! You're _not_ going to help me?" Amy asked,

"I might. Here, I'm sure Rose has this map too. Look, instead of following the path you're taking. Take this path," Ray pointed on the map.

"But…that's no where," said Amy,

"Trust me, it'll take you there faster," said Ray and smiles.

"Why help me?" Amy asked,

"It's the least I can do for someone keeping my secret," said Ray and heads for the outdoors.

"Ray…"

"What?"

"You said if I wake up, you'd get me ice cream!" Amy pouted and Ray sweat drops. Then reaches his hand out to her,

"Coming?" he asked.

* * *

Volta was waiting for him outside and he walks the two over to a café. Ray was in his usual outfit while Amy was missing her jacket and cap as well as her Poke'mon. Of course the Poke'ball Ray was trying to take earlier was only empty, the same Poke'ball that her father's Pikachu was originally in. Her special good luck charm. .

"This café…isn't closed?" Amy asked and looked at a clock, it was past midnight.

"Nope, opens 24 hours of the day," said Ray and sat in a seat up on the counter. Amy and Volta join him on both sides.

"Hey there, Ray," said a waitress, a young woman with long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes.

"Hi Ruby, I knew I'd find you here," said Ray.

"Yup! Love this place around this time. Trainers pass here all the time on their way to the Poke'mon League and I can see so many Poke'mon!" said Ruby happily and jumps up and down a bit.

"Just make sure you get back to the Ruby Gym," said Ray,

"You know I will!" said Ruby and grins and pulls out a notepad.

"Milk for Volta. What kind of ice cream do you want Amy?" Ray asked,

"Uh…um, I don't really care, I like all kinds," said Amy, shyly.

"Good! Give us a sundae, Ruby. Please?" Ray asked,

"Oh alright, but only because it's for you and your friend, otherwise I wouldn't be serving it at this time," said Ruby and heads to the back.

"You…come here often?" Amy asked, just barely above a whisper.

"Not here, exactly, but the same café name. The Gem Café, named after Professor Gem. There was first only one in the Jewel League but then it spreads everywhere and there's always one person from the Jewel League working at one of the hundreds of this café. This one in particular, I knew it was Ruby. She told me she comes here a lot to watch trainers head for the Poke'mon League. A lot of people from the Jewel League knows me so I sometimes get free treats," Ray explained and smiles.

"Here you go Volta," said Ruby as she gives Volta her milk and even some Poke'mon food on ice cream.

"Here Ray, for you and your friend…is this a date?" she asked,

"W-wha?" Amy was too stunned to even say anything.

"No, I just promised her ice cream," said Ray and hands a spoon to Amy who was turning back from red to pink.

"Aw man, you two would make such a cute couple," said Ruby and Amy went back to being red.

"Very funny Ruby," said Ray and starts eating his end of the sundae.

"Hey wait a second…is your name Amy?" Ruby asked when she got a good look at her.

"Y-yes," Amy replies and calms down, going back to pink.

"Oh you _are _cute! You're like a little Teddiursa that everyone wants to hug! Just like he said! Oh that boy described you pretty well!" said Ruby and starts acting like Rose as Amy was say.

"Wait a second, what boy?" Amy asked,

"Oh um…he came here a few days ago. He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear me asking what he wanted. He seemed upset about something and we talked. Describing a girl named Amy. Very cute, dark red hair, sweet, caring, amazing, pretty, yet hot-tempered. But I didn't see the hot-tempered part yet," said Ruby.

"But…what did this boy look like?" Amy asked. Who would say she's cute and sweet? Or even amazing or prettyfor that matter.

"Uh…I'm not that good with descriptions…he's about your age but slightly taller. He's got brown hair and it sticks up pretty good. He said he came from…something town. Parrel Town, Parrot Town…" Ruby was struggling to remember,

"Pallet?" Amy asked,

"Yeah that was it! Said he's related to Professor Oak," Ruby added,

"WHAT? THEN THAT WAS IVAN!" Amy exclaimed and just couldn't believe it.

"You sure he was telling the truth? And that it was really him?" Amy asked. I mean, she and Ivan weren't the only kids from Pallet Town.

"He looked like Professor Gary Oak to me," said Ruby and smiles,

"But…Ivan's a jerk," said Amy and was beyond confused.

"Hey Amy, are you going to eat your half or not?" Ray asked and Amy realized she hasn't took a bite out of the sundae yet,

"Yes," she replied and started eating.

Ray and Ruby started chatting with Volta listening. Amy was slowly eating her, now melted, sundae thinking.

"_That can't be Ivan, he's a jerk and he hates me. Even though…we were best of friends for a long time…" _Amy thought and remembers a day from her young childhood with him.

Flashback:

_Amy was crying as the sky explodes with fireworks. She was over at Professor Oak's lab watching the festival's fire works by herself but the loud noises started scaring her when she's by herself. _

"_Amy! Amy!" Amy looked over her shoulder to see Ivan running towards her._

"_Ivan…?"_

"_Amy! There you are! Hey, what's wrong?" Ivan asked with concern._

"_I'm…scared," Amy cried and grabs Ivan around the neck like he's a teddy bear forcing him to sit with her._

"_Ow…Amy let go, it hurts," said Ivan trying to breathe but Amy only switched areas by grabbing him around the waist. _

"_That's better…say Amy, if you were scared why didn't come back inside with my dad?" Ivan asked,_

"_I don't know…" she whimpered._

"_Well…what are you afraid of fireworks for? They're very pretty," said Ivan smiling._

"_But…what if, it doesn't work right? But it if explodes too close to us or something? Accidents can happen, Ivan!"_

"…_Well, if some kind of accident happens. I'll just protect you! I'll always watch over you, I promise!" _

"…_Okay," said Amy and slowly lessens her grip on him and looks up at the sky. They really are pretty._

"_Hey Amy, we're both going to live in Pallet Town for a long time right?" Ivan asked,_

"_Yes. I'm going to be a great Poke'mon trainer but my home will always be here," said Amy, feeling a lot better holding Ivan close._

"_Okay then, since our parents are such good friends and we're best friends. Do you want to get married when we grow up?" Ivan asked, like it was any other normal question._

"…_Okay."_

The entire flashback ended right after that and Amy jumped up,

"I did _NOT _say yes to his offer!" she exclaimed and only got people to stare at her. Amy sat back down, red from embarrassment.

"Say yes to whose offer?" Ray asked with curiosity,

"No one! Nothing!" Amy quickly said but her heart was beating faster than normal, who's causing it, she doesn't know.

Ray took her back to the center, 

"Bye Amy," he said,

"Bye…" said Amy sadly and didn't look at Ray's now worried expression as she turns to go back to sleep.

"Hmm…maybe it was nothing," said Ray,

"I don't care, can we please get going?" Volta asked on his shoulder.

"You're tired, let's go back to 'our friend's' place and rest up for tomorrow," said Ray and with that, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Amy ! Get up!"

Amy groans,

"Come on! Let's get going!"

Amy groans some more,

"Fine we'll just leave without you and you won't get to see Ray at the Poke'mon League…"

Amy sat up,

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"You sure look tired. Amy it's almost 11! Did you even sleep last night?" Isaac asked with Togepi on his shoulder.

"Of course I slept…wait, 11 a.m.?" Amy asked and yawned,

"Yes, now get up!" Isaac repeated and pulled Amy out of the couch.

* * *

"Okay, before we go…someone please take my Togepi!" Isaac complained,

"I would love to but…" Rose looked at Togepi,

"I would, but it's not like Togepi wants me as its mother," said Amy and yawns.

"Togi! Togi!"

"But…" Isaac whimpered with anime tears,

"Sorry, Mother Hen," said Rose with a smile. Amy yawns again,

"Sorry, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Amy asked, tired.

"You mean…I didn't even have a choice to start with?" Isaac asked and the girls shook their heads with a very sorry look on their faces.

"Why does fate do this to me?" Isaac asked and felt as if he was a bug and got squashed by a brick with Togepi being the happy Poke'mon as it is as it sits on Isaac's shoulder and smiles.

"Togi!"

* * *

**So pretty much Isaac was meant to have a Togepi. You'll see why throughout my series of course. **

**Next: After time of traveling and training, they have finally reached the Poke'mon League. Amy can't wait to battle and win. But not long after Amy runs into both Ray and Ivan, a war seemed to have erupted between the two boys for unknown reasons. **

**With Isaac, Rose, Terri, and Professor Oak as Amy's coaches, she is determined to get through the Poke'mon League and win it all for her parents and everyone in Pallet Town. But competition gets tough knowing she needs to battle Ray and Ivan sometime during the league. **

**Please R and R! **

**Oh yeah, I went to Poke'Park in Taiwan! It was fun, but it was really hot over there and there weren't that many rides for some reason. But I spent almost 2000 dollars (in Taiwan money, not U.S.) shopping at Poke'mon Town!**


	22. Everything Begins at the Pokemon League

**Gena**-I actually was going to have Amy use a mallet but I thought that might be a little bit strong for her first time pulling something out of thin airs to hit someone so I went with a fan. But it's not like she isn't going to be using a mallet some other time.

**I'm excited to be typing this story now which is why this is story is updated two times in a row now!

* * *

**

"Wow…." Amy stared into the burning flame; it was burning so bright that she could've sworn that the sun was out again. It was a really weird day. She and her friends were almost at the Poke'mon League but then they almost got run over by people. Luckily, Officer Jenny was able to clear the road for a runner holding a torch with a van and police behind them. After some clarification and everyone finding out that Amy's last time is 'Ketchum,' and the daughter of the great Poke'mon Master himself, the crowd went wild. The cool part was that they got to the Poke'mon League faster plus Amy, Rose, and Isaac were able to hold the torch of Moltres' flame.

"This is it…tomorrow will be the big day." Said Amy to herself and was lost at the sight of Moltres' flame.

The next morning, Amy got herself checked in, also informed of how the League works, she then waited as fate decides which field of the four she will battle on first.

"Ice," said Isaac when it was decided.

"Ice huh? Cool! Get it? Cool?" Amy joked.

"That was pathetic," said Isaac and looked over at Rose, at least, where she was standing before.

"Oh my! You're the hottest guy I ever laid eyes on!" Rose squealed at some random guy she saw with hearts popping out. Isaac has had enough of her habit. Isaac walked over to Rose and pulled on her side ponytail and pulls her away,

"I apologize for my friend. Come on Rose!" said Isaac angrily as he pulls Rose away. Amy sweat drops with Pikachu while Togepi stays cheerful on Isaac's shoulder.

Amy still had plenty of time before her battle on the ice field this same day so they three decided to look around.

"Look at this! Shopping _and_ food!" Amy exclaimed while pointing at a building. It was time for lunch anyway, and on the top floor was restaurant.

"Awesome!" and with that, Amy chowed down. Rose and Isaac watched her eat and sweat drops. But soon, Isaac had to start playing his new role as a mother as he teaches Togepi the difference between a fork and a French fry.

While eating, Amy didn't even notice two people stopping by her table.

"Hey you're right, Amy hasn't changed a bit!"

Amy looked up at the familiar voice.

"Hey Terri!" she exclaimed and started choking. Terri starts patting Amy on the back. The boy was only about a couple of years younger but he's as short as a six or seven year old making a lot of people confused about this young artist's age.

After Amy was breathing normal again, she looked up again,

"Professor Oak is here TOO?" Amy exclaimed seeing Gary coming back to the table when he got drinks while Terri was patting Amy's back.

"Of course!" he replied and sat down when Amy scooted in for Terri and Gary.

"Who's this?" Isaac asked motioning at the dark-haired boy,

"Cutie!" said Rose smiling.

"This is Terri! A friend! He and his dad help out Professor Oak. He's a great artist and he's a Poke'mon researcher in-training! He's skilled at a lot of things too! Terr, this is Rose and that's my cousin, Isaac," Amy introduced.

"Isaac, hey I think I remember seeing him before! But it was a long time ago," said Terri trying to remember who exactly Isaac was.

"Isaac is from the Cerulean Gym and Rose is from the Pewter Gym!" said Amy proudly.

"Cool," said Terri and started eating.

"Hey! That's ours!"

"But Amy, you ate about 3 plates already," Terri pointed.

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to have a some time with an old friend of yours and I would really appreciated if you two get a long," said Gary and pointed at the counter where a certain spiky-haired trainer is sitting. He spun around in his chair with a soda in his hand,

"Hey there Little Amy!" Ivan greeted.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Amy exclaimed. Gary sighed; this wasn't his idea of spending some time with an old friend with a greeting like that.

Ivan got out of his seat and walked over,

"How have you been doing?" he asked,

"Just fine!" Amy replied,

"Hey Ivan!" Rose exclaimed,

"Hey Rose! Isaac!" Ivan greeted.

"Ivan! Just what are you doing here with the Professor?" Amy asked in surprise and anger,

"Uh, he's my father! Whom I haven't seen for a while! So how much intelligence did you lose over your journey here? Oh wait, if you did lose intelligence, you probably wouldn't even be here at all!" Ivan laughed and the hair on the backside of Amy's head starts sticking up real high and sharp.

"Oh yeah? Well I personally don't know who's meaner anymore! That crazy woman at New Island, or YOU!"

"Who are you talking about, Amy? And where the heck is New Island?" Isaac asked and Amy just remembered what she blurted out.

"Uh, nothing! Never mind!" she said quickly and Ivan laughs,

"Wow, I really like your friends, Little Amy, they're actually smart," said Ivan.

"Drop that stupid innocent act! You're only being nice to thembecause your dad is here!" Amy shouted getting up from her seat and pointing.

"No, I just feel like it, Amy-Chan. After all, your friends have been very nice to me so it's the least I can do," said Ivan with a sense of teasing in his voice. Amy steps over Terri and Gary,

"Yeah? Well I'm just as nice as they are! But do I get a nice, gentleman-like conversation with you? No!"

"Oh Little Amy, I seriously don't know how you got this far. Do you really have eight badges?" Ivan asked, ignoring what Amy said earlier and Amy grew an anime vein.

"Don't call me that! I'm not little! And yes I have eight badges!"

"Oh really? My, those must be pretty pathetic gyms for you to be able to win at," said Ivan. Rose and Isaac gave him a glare and the next thing Ivan knew, he was on the ground with a very big headache.

"Pathetic gyms?" Isaac asked holding mallet,

"I dare you to say that again, you good for nothing piece of dirt!" and with that Rose kicked him. Amy stood there with a sweat drop and holding Togepi in which Isaac handed to her before he attacked Ivan.

"_I don't think Rose likes him anymore…" _Amy thought.

"Togi!" Togepi cheered,

"You know that hitting someone on the head is pretty bad influence for the baby," said Amy when Isaac picked up Togepi from her.

"It won't remember, it's only once," said Isaac and puts Togepi back on his shoulder.

Gary sighs again,

"I guess some things never change," said Terri and sighed as well.

* * *

Gary started lecturing on how they should be ready for everything and expect the unexpected for the Poke'mon League. Amy would've listened if Ivan would shut up some more.

"So what if I like dolls?" Amy asked holding a Clefairy poke'doll close.

"I always see you more of a tomboy," said Ivan with his hands in his pockets,

"So? I'm still a girl!"

"Yes but don't forget how girl-girls are. You know, hating things like pepper, carrots, and bugs. They always get worked up over everything. Which is why I like living with tough people in the neighborhood," said Ivan and smirks.

"Yeah? Well be happy! Because I like carrots! And peppers! And bugs! What I don't like is you always teasing me! What's so amusing about me anyway?"

Ivan shrugs at Amy's question,

"It just is," he replies. Amy 'humphs!' and walks away to purchase her Poke'doll.

After the shopping was done, the group heads for the faster route to the first floor, the elevator. Of course, not without Ivan getting Amy angry first.

"Gr…Ivan you jerk!" Amy pouted angrily and Isaac could've sworn that steam was coming out of her ears. Gary sighed,

"You two please get along. You two were such good friends before, what happened?" Gary asked as the elevator door starts closing.

"Wait!" a voice was heard as a boy stops the elevator door and opens to let himself in.

"I'm in a hurry, sorry for barging in like this."

"Ray!" Amy and Isaac exclaimed,

"Ray!" Rose squealed with hearts in her eyes. Volta and Pikachu greeted each other and talked on the floor.

"I knew it was you when I saw you, Amy!" said Ray with a smile. Amy all of a sudden seems shy with a slight bit of red on her face and it's not from anger.

"Hello Ray, I've haven't seen you in a while, you've grown," said Gary.

"Oh! Hi Professor Oak!" Ray greeted,

"You know each other?" Amy asked looking between the two,

"Yeah, I haven't seen Ray for years but I knew it was him when I saw his Pikachu and those emerald-like green eyes and his striking resemblance to his father," Gary explained.

"It's nice to see you again, found out anything new?" Ray asked,

"Of course, especially if it's from the last time we saw each other. Oh Ray, this is my son, Ivan," Gary introduced.

"Hey," Ray greeted smiling.

"Hi…" Ivan mumbled giving Ray a glare.

"Can't you be nicer than that, Ivan?" Amy asked, this time, back to angry.

"I gave a hello didn't I?" Ivan pointed out.

"At least sound like you mean it!"

"Amy, hey, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it," said Ray with a sweat drop.

"Uh, sure," she said and puts her head down hiding her light blush.

"So Isaac, is that your Togepi?" Ray asked and lets Togepi play with his finger,

"Yeah," said Isaac, a bit embarrassed.

"Cool! You're so lucky!" said Ray keeping that smile that Amy and Rose loves looking at,

"Not really," said Isaac, but it was more of a mumble.

"Isaac, trust me, take care of Togepi and it will be worth it in the end," said Ray and turned his attention to Rose.

"And how have you been?" he asked,

"Great now that you're here…" she replied with a dreamy voice. Ray and Ivan sweat drops.

"So Amy, you ready for this? Don't lose because I want to face you," said Ray,

"You bet I won't! I won't lose to anyone because I'm going win the whole thing!" said Amy confidently.

"That's what I want to hear from you, Amy! I really like your spirit and I can't wait to battle you," said Ray and Amy blushes,

"R-Really?" Amy asked, yet almost couldn't find the right words. Ray nodded as the elevator reaches their floor.

"I'll see you guys around! I have an errand to run! Bye! Come on Volta!"

"Bye," Gary and Isaac waved.

"Bye!" Rose squealed with her heart eyes.

"Uh, bye Ray! I hope to see you soon too!" Amy shouted after him. Ray lifted an arm, letting her know he heard. Amy then realized, she was supposed to ask Ray about he New Island incident but completely forgot again.

Ivan said nothing, only sending daggers at Ray with his eyes.

"_Exactly what's so cool about him?" _Ivan asked himself.

It was time for Amy's battle in the ice field and Amy was all prepared, at least, that's what she says.

"I choose you, Kingler!"

"Go! Jinx!" Amy's opponent shouted. A girl with long blonde hair wearing a white tank top and a pink skirt and has one of the biggest attitudes she's seen.

"Whoa! A Jinx!"

The battle was underway but Amy was slipping up a bit.

"Amy! Come on! This is no time to be messing up! Go for a straight on attack!" Isaac shouted.

"No! Defend with harden!" Rose shouted.

"Amy! Recall Kingler! It's confused after that Sweet Kiss attack!" Terri shouted. Terri made more sense and Amy recalled Kingler.

"Go! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go Jinx! Use Sweet Kiss!"

"Dodge it and use Slam!"

Pikachu quickly side-stepped and slammed against Jinx.

"Jinx! Use ice punch!"

"Look out and attack with thunderbolt!"

"Pika…chu!"

Since Kingler has already weakened the Jinx earlier, Pikachu was able to take it out.

"Yes! Great job, Pikachu!"

"Not over yet! I choose Warturtle!"

"War! Warturtle!"

"And I'm sticking with Pikachu!"

"Begin!" the judge shouted.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Withdraw! Then Hydro Pump!"

Warturtle weakened the attack and immediately uses hydro pump.

"Pikachu!" Amy didn't expect that to happen.

"Now! Use Skull Bash!"

"Pikachu! Get up and attack straight on with Slam!"

The two Poke'mon went head to head and both ended up with a giant headache and both collapsed.

"Ow…Pikachu, are you okay?" Amy asked picking up her friend and can feel its pain.

"Come on out! Magmar!"

"Fire on an ice field huh? This is going to get interesting! Go Charizard!"

Rose, Isaac, Terri, and Professor Oak sweat drops.

"I should've known she was going to fight fire against fire literally," said Isaac.

* * *

At home, Misty was making some food for the guests in her house while watching the T.V. Mr. Mime was holding a spare tape in case the one in the VCR runs out. It was Delia's idea to record Amy's battles though Misty wasn't sure why. Though she was quite impressed with Amy's powerful Kingler.

* * *

"Go! Charizard! Seismic Toss!" Amy shouted and Charizard does the final blow and Magmar not only hits the ice but water as well.

"Magmar is unable to battle!"

Amy won her first round and is now one step closer to winning the entire league.

"Whoo hooooooo! Yes! All right! Hi Dad! Hey Mom! Hey Grandma! Hi Pallet Town! If you guys are watching I hope you're recording this!" said Amy after she noticed the camera.

Ivan was watching from a different area in the stadium,

"Guess she's not too bad," he said and left to meet up with his father for dinner. Ray saw from his room's T.V.

"She might be a challenge for us when we battle," said Ray,

"But we can beat her! We won't give up!" said Volta,

"Yeah, but neither will she. But we'll see what happens," said Ray and smiles.

* * *

Amy was eating her meal like she usually does, which is the way her father eats. But then she stopped,

"Something wrong?" Gary asked,

"Huh? No! I just…I just, I just wish Ray could be here to eat with us, he always seems-"

Amy was cut off when she noticed Ivan who seemed to have choked on his drink. Ivan then was able to breathe again and angrily glares at Amy,

"What's so great about that guy anyway?" he demanded,

"Well he's definitely a lot nicer than you! Not to mention a lot more likable!" said Amy and then ignored him,

"…Likable?" Ivan asked,

"Yeah! Ray…I hardly knew him, but he's always been there for me and saved me many times on my journey. He's so nice and sweet…I wish I knew him sooner," Amy was in such a sweet mood until she realized what she was doing and turned to annoyed again,

"Not that you need to know anymore about Ray! But we all agree that Ray's really cool!" said Amy and grins.

"Cool? He's awesome!" Rose squealed.

"Defiantly one of the best trainers I've met," Isaac admitted nodding his head.

"Wow, Ray sounds like he's pretty good with Pokemon. Then again, I'm not that surprised considering his parents are great with poke'mon too," said Gary.

Ivan stood up,

"So you're saying he's better than me, right?" Ivan asked Amy.

"Ivan please, don't ask such things," said Gary,

"I don't know! It's not like I've seen you two battle each other before!" said Amy but Ivan just glares at her,

"I mean, is he _better_ than me. Not just in Poke'mon, in everything!"

"…I don't know," said Amy, but it was her sincere answer.

"…You like him more than me?" Ivan asked, ready to leave.

"Huh? I…I don't know. I mean…" Amy wasn't sure. She really likes Ray but Ivan sounds so serious that she's afraid to hurt his feelings now.

"Hmph!" and with that Ivan left.

"I'm sorry Professor Oak, I didn't mean to make Ivan leave…" said Amy, ashamed at what just happened.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," said Gary and pats her back and sighed.

"_These two were such good friends. They would play together everyday but the next thing I knew, the two were fighting and arguing. Mostly because Ivan always teases her and this bickering only got worse as the day to the beginning of their Poke'mon journey grew near," _Gary thought and remembered how much fun the two had together.

* * *

Ivan walked through the streets of the Poke'mon League to blow some steam. His walking leads him to one of the Poke'mon Centers.

"Hi Ivan!"

Ivan turned around to see Ray's smiling face and Volta on his shoulder,

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I see you're still in a bad mood. Heh, sorry for bothering you," said Ray and was about to leave,

"Hey Ray! I'm going to say this once and only once: Stay away from Amy," said Ivan in the most deadly voice he can muster. Ray turned back around and that smiling face was replaced with a serious one.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked,

"Because…"

"Give me a good reason and I might do so," said Ray and crossed his arms.

"She doesn't need you!"

"_Oh really? Go ask her how many times she got help from me," _Ray thought with a sweat drop.

Then, the big screens at the Poke'mon Centers all showed the next round on each field. Ivan and Ray both looked from where they were standing. Amy looked from the streets on the big T.V. screen.

"I'm on the grass field!" said Amy excitedly,

"Well duh, it goes in a pattern! Then it'll be water and then rock," Isaac explained and pointed out and Amy just ignored him, even though she felt kind of stupid.

"No way!"

Isaac, Amy, Terri, and Gary looked at Rose who had a shocked face on.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked,

"Look who are facing each other in the rock field during the afternoon!" Rose pointed and they looked,

"What?" Amy asked, surprised, and scared at the same time.

"What are the chances?" Isaac asked,

"…" Gary said nothing but was worried.

* * *

Ivan and Ray looked at each other. Ivan started leaving and walks by Ray saying,

"We'll finish this in the rock field."

Amy ran through the streets of the Poke'mon League. She knew Ivan was mean but the way he looked at Ray is what's worrying her. She had to find him.

"Ivan! Ivan!" Amy called.

Ray stepped out of the center in time to see Amy running and shouting for Ivan.

"Amy!" he called. Amy stopped and jogged to him,

"Ray! Have you seen Ivan?" Amy asked worriedly,

"A minute ago. I don't think your friend likes me very much," said Ray with Volta nodding.

"I'm worried now," said Amy and looks down,

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everything will work out alright in the end. That's what my mother always says. And it's true. So keep your chin up," said Ray and lifts Amy's chin so that's she's able to see him. And with that, Ray left.

* * *

**Dang! I guess this story isn't as good as my One Piece story. Both have 21 chapters (okay, now it's 22 for this one) but one's got 185 while this one's got 105. **

**Please R and R!**


	23. The Reasons We Battle

**Bigfoot12310-**Exactly what do you mean that Bulbasaur needs to evolve now? But I think I will get Bulbasaur to evolve now that you mentioned it.

**Gena**-Really? You thought it was funny? Maybe I should make this partially a humor fic…

* * *

"Alright Bulbasaur! Vine Whip now!"

"Bulba!" After that attack, Amy just won over the grass field. Though just barely, Bulbasaur was her last Pokemon and Bulbasaur was used in the second round before. But it still pissed her off that Pidgeotto lost to that Parasect! But Pikachu got her back into the game and Bulbasaur finished it off.

Amy flopped down on a bench to catch a breather and Terri did her a favor by fanner her.

"Not bad, Amy I do have to say that it was still sloppy," said Gary,

"Agreed," said Isaac feeding Togepi some pokemon food.

"Sloppy?" Amy asked, half upset and half mad about it.

"Yes, you had your Pidgeotto defenseless and you could've won at least two battles with Pidgeotto if you weren't so careless," Gary explained.

"Hmm…I guess you are right, as usual, Professor Oak," said Amy and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked,

"…Where's Ivan?" Amy asked.

* * *

"Come on, Volta, our battle is going to start soon," said Ray and Volta climbs onto his shoulder and he leaves his room.

"You ready? Volta asked,

"Always am," Ray replied and soon, he was in the stadium. No later, Ivan was there too.

Amy, along with Rose, Isaac, and Terri ran to the stadium with the rock field as soon as they could. Gary said he'd meet them there.

"Oh man, I forgot that their battle was right after mine! I shouldn't even have rested for those few minutes!" Amy exclaimed.

"Calm down, it's not like they're going to kill each other or something," said Isaac, now giving Togepi naptime in his arms.

"Yeah, they're just battling," said Rose.

"Ivan sure looks like he wants to," said Terri, pointing at Ivan's side of the field, the red side.

"Go for it! Fearow!" Ivan called out and the bird a cry and is read for battle.

"Go! King!" Ray called out and out came his Seadra.

"Why didn't' he just use Volta?" Rose asked,

"I heard from the Professor about Ray and he has his own way of battling. He will not always take the easy way out though," explained Terri.

"Fearow! Fury Attack!"

"Smokescreen!"

Even with the smoke screen, Fearow still landed hits on King.

"It's okay King, now use Bubblebeam!"

"Agility!"

"This guy's better than I thought," said Ray,

"You idiot! I can't believe you would underestimate someone!" Volta scolded.

"Give me a break, he seems pretty angry at me for some reason. People who fight off of anger are usually easier to defeat," said Ray.

"Just pay attention to the battle!" Volta pointed.

"Drill Peck!"

"King! Dang! That was a lot of damage…."

"Now Fearow! Use Return!"

"King, speed up with Agility then go for a Hydro Pump attack!"

The attacks hit each other but both were still standing, er, flying and floating.

"Not over! Fearow! Use Drill Peck!"

"Ivan! If you're trying to defeat me with anger, it's not going to work! King! Use Blizzard!"

"Can Seadra use Blizzard?" Rose asked,

"Yes it can, not by nature, but a trainer is able to teach it Blizzard," Terri explained.

After the Blizzard attack, Fearow was unable to fly and round one goes to Ray.

* * *

"Wait, how can that be? Seadra took more powerful hits!" said Amy, in confusion and in a way, anger.

"It's quite simple, even though Seadra has low stats when I comes to stats like its HP, a high level Seadra can last long enough to take out Fearow in my opinion because Fearow have great attack power but lacks defense a lot," Terri explained.

"Well Volta could've taken that Fearow out in a couple of thunderbolts attacks I bet," said Isaac.

* * *

"Shut up! You don't understand!"Ivan shouted at Ray as he recalls Fearow.

"Understand what?" Ray asked Volta with a big question mark above his head.

"Okay, what's going on down there?" Rose asked worriedly,

"It looks like they're fighting about something now," said Amy.

"Yeah but it looks like Ivan's doing most of the fighting with words like Ray's doing most of the fighting with Poke'mon," said Isaac, using Terri's binoculars in one hand and hands it to Amy for her to look. After a few seconds, she hands them to Rose; she didn't want to see their arguing up close anymore.

"I'm worried, Ivan's not acting like himself," said Amy and felt like she didn't want to look at the battle anymore at all.

"Go Arcanine!"

"What?" Amy, Rose, Isaac, and Terri sat there dumfounded by Ivan's decision.

"Arcanine! Flame Wheel!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Arcanine jumped over the Hydro Pump and attacks King.

"…King, return!" Ray called back King and looked at Ivan.

"I don't use anger to win my battles. I use reason and skill! I told you I wanted you to stay away from Amy Ketchum!" Ivan shouted. Ray didn't waste to time to respond.

"Amy's my friend! I don't want to avoid her like she's a plague or something! She's a very special person and I feel really lucky just to be able to know her because she has one of the purest hearts I've seen! But what I don't understand why are you telling me to stay away from her? I've seen you pick on Amy before, and now you sound like you want to protect from me and I didn't do anything!"

"_Aside from the New Island incident but her getting some of her hair burned off and getting all bruised up technically wasn't my fault…"_

"Amy's my best friend, my only friend…" said Ivan and puts his head down.

Ray called out his Charmeleon and waited for Ivan to look back up again. He'll gladly listen to his story, but it's not like everyone else will sit around to wait.

"At least, I _was _her best friend and I _was _her only friend. I was surprised when I saw Amy again with Isaac and Rose. I was actually glad for her, and I was happy knowing that Isaac was only her cousin. I don't _try _to be mean to her, it just happens! Amy…she always needed me, she would stick on me like paper and glue. She's annoying at times, yet no one in the world could replace her in my heart…"

Ray realized what this was really about. Ivan didn't want everybody's attention on him; he just wanted Amy's whose attention was on himself the whole time!

"Ivan…you're only mean to her so she wouldn't know how you feel, is that right?"

"…Maybe. But even though I tease her all the time, she would still stick on me everyday. Until finally, we went our separate ways for the Poke'mon League. I was happy to see her again a few times on our journeys, but then you came along in the elevator. When you came, I was completely invisible! She completely forgot I was even there! She doesn't need you! I can take care of her myself! Because I care about her, much more than you! She's the most important person to me in the world!"

"…I'm sorry that my presence made you feel this way. But…you really thing this battle will solve everything? You think you can just win this battle and she'll start paying attention back to you again? Wake up, Oak! If winning someone's love was so easy, A LOT more people would be battling each other with Poke'mon for someone's love and attention. If you truly want to be the one by Amy's side, tell her how you feel. But until then, I'm not letting you beat me in this battle because I promised Amy I will not lose! At least not until I can battle her myself! Hwo Long! Slash attack!"

"Arcanine! Take Down!"

Arcanine came crashing down on Charmeleon but even after taking the hit, it still pulls of a slash attack on Arcanine.

"Not over, Arcanine! Fire blast!"

"Slash the rocks as for defense, then go for a Dragon Rage attack!" Ray took advantage of the field and blocks most of the Fire Blast that makes it only as effective as an ember or flamethrower. When Arcanine had an opening, Charmeleon launched a Dragon Rage.

Ivan stared at Ray,

"Charmeleon learns Dragon Rage at level 48. Your Charmeleon should be a Charizard, why is it not evolved?" Ivan asked,

"Because I'd be pushing my poke'mon too fast. If pokemon evolve too fast, then I never truly got to know the Poke'mon it was before. Besides, I have the rest of my life to get a Charizard," said Ray and a small smile-smirk spreads across his lips.

"Hn, doesn't matter to me. Arcanine! Overheat!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Overheat had overpowered Dragon Rage but the attack did some damage but not enough to keep Ray and his Charmeleon down. This battle went on a bit longer mostly because the two are both fire type Pokemon but in the end, Hwo Long came out on top.

"Ivan! I'm sorry! But I want to win this battle so that I can face Amy in battle and give a chance to win the Poke'mon League but I'll let you know right now that I'll leave Amy alone for the rest of the day so you can sort things out with her. You also really need to sort your head out," said Ray and recalled Hwo Long as Ivan sent out Blastoise.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked,

"My friend needs to rest if you don't mind! Go Volta!"

Ivan looked into the audience until he spotted the girl he was looking for…he only wished he could be stronger for her. He knows that this battle is over…

* * *

"Ivan! Ivan! Open this door please? Ivan! Ivan come out! Ivan, you aren't acting like yourself! Open this door please!" Amy pleaded. Ivan has locked himself in his room at the Center and refused to open it. Amy planned on asking Ray for answers but he hasn't been seen since the battle. The Professor was in there for a short time but comes out later and only told Amy that only Ivan could explains things to her.

"Ivan…Ivan open this door please? We can talk can't we? We're friends…Ivan please I'm worried about you," said Amy, now with tears starting to flow.

When Ivan heard Amy's first sniff, he already couldn't resist opening the door. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door and touched the doorknob, but couldn't open it. He couldn't face Amy, not now. He can't confess her anything, it's not that he's not ready, but he knows that Amy isn't ready for this.

"Ivan!" she cried, partially angry and partially very said. Ivan immediately remembers the many times that he has stopped Amy's tears when they were younger…he wasn't going to stop now. Ivan opened the door and embraced her, holding her close.

"I'm okay, Amy. It's alright, don't cry," he said and rubs her back gently with one of his hands.

"Ivan…you jerk…" muffled Amy in Ivan's shirt and noticed that Ivan has gotten taller since the beginning of their journey. Amy and breaks out of the hug and wipes her tears away, not wanting to look like a crybaby, as Ivan would always say.

"…I hope you win, Amy. I'll be rooting for you back home. I'll see you back in Pallet Town after the league," said Ivan as he grabs his bag by the door and starts walking away,

"Wait, you're leaving? Why?" Amy asked immediately and steps in front of him,

"…I'll tell you when you get home, I promise," said Ivan and with that, Amy saw Ivan's true smile after all these years and he left. Amy stood there, confused and sad.

"Ivan! Ivan don't go! I hate you, Oak! You always leave me alone! Ivan! Ivan!" Amy continued to shout for him to come back to her, where she was standing. But Ivan never did, he really did leave…again. Amy couldn't take it anymore. First their friendship ended in less than a day, he starts treating her like dirt, he leaves for his pokemon journey and doesn't even wait for her at all and she just barely missed him, Ivan starts being a jerk to Ray who is a close friend, then he decides to leave again and this time, he didn't even say a goodbye. Amy finally burst into tears and hits the floor.

"_I thought I really put our friendship behind…I guess I was wrong. I'm always wrong!" _

"Amy…"

Amy hesitates, but looked up to see Isaac. He looked really sad too. Isaac knelt down and hugs his cousin, his dear close cousin. Togepi was on the floor and went over to both humans and tries to make them happy.

A few days later:

Amy had just won on all four fields but unlike all the other times, she didn't celebrate. Ivan left without a goodbye and she hasn't seen Ray around since the battle. The last thing she needed was a second friend to leave without a goodbye. Even Professor Oak had to head back. At least he said a goodbye though. Terri went back with him, it seems that his father needed help to run the lab andneeded both the Professor and Terri back. Terri said goodbye too. Isaac and Rose stayed by her side and Amy would always have at least one of them with her at all times. Pikachu would stick to her like paper and glue, the same way she used to with Ivan. Amy tried, she tried, to be like her old self again but Ivan's sudden departure he did on her was affecting her worse than she thought. Amy looked at the screen in the Poke'mon Center.In the next couple of rounds, she'll be allowed to use six Poke'mon and she'll be ready.

"Tomorrow at 2:00 p.m." Amy read the screen that night and turned to leave and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!"

"Ray?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" Ray asked and walked past her and picked something up from the counter and turned back to Amy and the others.

"You look…really down," said Ray,

"I feel lower than down," said Amy,

"Ivan left," said Rose.

"Oh…did he say anything before he left?" Ray asked,

"A few words, that's it. Not a goodbye though," said Isaac, who secretly saw the whole conversation between the two.

"I see…Amy, here's a bit of advice: Don't get so worked up over Ivan leaving like that. He's been having a problem so he's really stressed out. Give Ivan a break this time," said Ray and Amy looked at him.

"What happened? What happened between the battle between you and Ivan?" Amy asked. Right now, the New Island incident didn't seem to matter to her anymore.

"Well, if anyone that has the right to tell you it's Ivan," said Ray and Amy was about to blow a fuse. Why is everyone saying that?

"Amy, Amy!" Isaac called and snapped her out of it.

"What?" she asked, but almost snapped.

"I think it's time for all of us to get some rest, you've had a long day," said Isaac gently and Amy calmed down a bit.

"Togi!" said Togepi agreeing with its 'mother.'

"Isaac's right and good luck in your battle tomorrow, Amy. Remember, don't lose because I want to face you," said Ray and gave her a warm smile.

"But-"

"If you really want to sort things out, you can always call can't you?" Ray pointed out and Amy, once again, felt kind of stupid.

* * *

"Mom, have you seen Ivan?" Amy asked her mother after she explained the whole story to her. Misty shook her head,

"Sorry, no I haven't. It's only been a few days, Amy, he might not be home that fast," said Misty and Amy never really thought about that. Well, it's either that or Ivan just won't show his face.

"I'll call the Professor then, bye Mom!" said Amy and hung up and dialed Gary.

"Hello there, Amy!" Tracey answered,

"Hi, did Terri and the Professor make it back yet?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, Ivan too but he spends most of his time locked up in his room," said Tracey,

"He's back too? Really? Well then, can you tell Ivan something for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Tell him that, if I had to ask him anything of a favor, I want to ask him this. Please, watch me win the Pokemon League…"

* * *

"Go Bulbasaur! Use Solar Beam!"

"Bulba!" The solar beam was launched after the opponent was poisoned from an earlier attack winning Amy her round.

"Yes! Great job, Bulbasaur!" Amy congratulated and was about to pick up her friend and hug her but Bulbasaur then started to glow and change.

"Ivysaur!"

"Wow! Ivysaur! All right! My Bulbasaur evolved!"

"At least, she's almost back to normal," said Isaac from the bench, being her coach along with Rose, watching Amy cheering happily. Rose nodded,

"Yeah, Ray was right. Then again, he is soooooo cute! And so smart!" Rose squealed and Isaac sweat drops.

"Togi!" Togepi commented.

Later that day, Amy looked up at the screen at the Pokemon Center while waiting for her Pokemon to heal to see her next opponent.

"Remember, Amy, you're using six pokemon so be careful," Isaac advised.

"I know! Don't worry about me. Heck the next person is probably isn't any tougher than my last opponent," said Amy and Rose lets out a loud screech-scream.

"What the heck was that?" Isaac asked, looking at Rose who covered her mouth.

"Well, Amy said her next opponent shouldn't be any tougher than her last opponent but her next opponent is tougher than Ivan," said Rose and pointed at the screen. Isaac and Amy turned their heads back to it and Amy gasped.

* * *

Ray was snacking on ice cream out on the streets and looked up at the big screen.

"Finally…I get to face the Pokemon Master's daughter. You ready for this, everyone?" Ray asked his Pokemon and even though all but Volta were in their Poke'balls, Ray knew he received positive answers.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Finally! Ray and Amy face off in a six on six battle! Who will be the victorious one? The son of a member of the Elite Four and gym leader or the daughter of the Pokemon Master and former gym leader?**


	24. The Friendship Showdown

**Gena-**Okay, here you go! I guess you helped me get back into fanfiction writing again after coming back from Taiwan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, you have to be prepared for this, Amy," said Isaac during their lunch before the battle.

"I know!" Amy snapped and swallowed some more food.

"Now don't be nervous…so slow down," said Rose looking at Amy chewing and swallowing faster than usual. Afterwards, Amy went to pick up her Poke'mon and is trying to be as calm as possible before her battle.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Amy and picked up her Poke'balls as Pikachu went on her shoulder.

"No problem, oh yes, you know a boy named Isaac am I right?" Joy asked,

"Uh yes I do," said Amy and looked over at Isaac and Rose who were waiting for her by the door.

"There's a phone call for him," said Joy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Isaac asked his other cousin Petunia,

"I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all! No need to be so mean about me calling you!" Petunia snapped,

"Alright, alright, sorry! So how's the gym?" Isaac asked,

"Oh it's doing good but we had to close it down for a while until we find more badges. Joey's not that good at battling," said Petunia like it was no big deal.

"……You know that you aren't any better. Don't you two dare make me go back there! Tell Joey to train more and lay off the video games for a while! You two also better be cleaning the pool and taking care of the Poke'mon," Isaac reminded.

"Sure, but I hope you like trees and flowers because I started planting them outside the gym. But trimming is sure tiring," said Petunia and sighed.

"…You two aren't taking care of the gym very well are you?" Isaac asked and shook his head,

"Well I'm keeping it beautiful! It's Joey's job to keep it clean and taken care of," said Petunia and crossed her arms.

"I leave and the gym and when I go back, I'm probably going to find it shut down! Can't you two work together or something?"

"Well it's not my fault Joey won't cooperate!"

"Oh gosh, I might have to head back if there's no one to keep you two from acting like siblings…"

"Hey Isaac! Can I borrow your Scyther real fast?" Rose asked running up to him,

"Sure," said Isaac and handed a Poke'ball to her and Rose took off. Then Petunia gasped,

"You have a Scyther? That's so cool! Hey, can I borrow it too?" Petunia asked, more like pleading.

"No, you two aren't even taking care of the gym while I'm gone," said Isaac and was about to hang up.

"Please Isaac! I promise I'll take better care of the gym with Joey but _please_ can I borrow your Scyther? Please!" Petunia begged.

"For how long?" Isaac asked,

"As long as possible! Besides, you need room for electric Poke'mon that you keep saying you want to catch!" Petunia pointed out. Isaac sighed,

"If so, I want you to take care of it and I really mean take care of it because if I find my Poke'mon in bad condition or health, you two will both get it! Understand?" Isaac asked in a serious tone,

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Good, now get Joey on the line so I can explain to him too," said Isaac.

"I never knew I had so many cousins," said Amy watching Isaac discuss things with Joey and Petunia.

"You think you have a lot of cousins, I have way more than three," said Rose angrily while Scyther carefully cuts a bit of her hair where gum was stuck on.

"Heh, sorry about the hair again…" said Amy. Amy spat the gum out into the air and then tried to catch it again but it landed on Rose instead and now Rose is in a very bad mood and will be in an even worse mood if the hair is messed up in the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Isaac! I'm going to miss my battle!" Amy shouted when it was almost time for her battle,

"And remember to actually _clean_ the pool!" said Isaac and finally left the phone...as well as his Scyther in his cousins' care.

Ray arrived at the stadium first and waited for Amy's arrival. Amy stepped into the stadium and had a nice welcome from the crowd.

"I actually almost thought you were going to be late," said Ray,

"Well you thought wrong!"

"This will be a six on six Poke'mon battle! No time limit! Let the battle begin!" the judge shouted.

"I choose you, Echo!" Out came a Zubat from the red side.

"Echo huh? Then I'll choose Pidgeotto!" Amy was about to throw Pidgeotto's ball but from her belt, a Poke'mon came out by itself.

"Ivy! Ivysaur!"

"What the? Ivysaur! I didn't call you!"

What kind of choice is that?" Isaac asked, disappointed in Amy's choice.

"Alright Echo! Use Supersonic!"

"Uh oh, um, Ivysaur hurry and dodge it!"

"Not so fast! Echo use Wing Attack go!"

After the Super Sonic attack, Echo used Wing attack and hits the mark.

"Ivysaur! Use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge and go for a bite attack!

Echo was faster and was able to attack before Ivysaur could dodge.

"Oh man, talk about a bad start. Ivysaur Use Razor Leaf! Then follow that up with Leech Life!"

"Watch it, Echo!" Echo got out of the way of Razor Leaf but took in the Leech Seed.

"Yeah! That's it! Now Use Tackle!"

Echo, struggling to move, couldn't dodge it.

"Echo! You okay?"

"Too bad it won't be! Use Solar Beam!"

After charging up, Echo took a powerful blast from Ivysaur.

"Zubat is unable to battle!"

"Echo! Return! You did a good job, buddy. Rest up," said Ray and reached for another Poke'ball.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it, Ivysaur!" Amy cheered,

"Ivy! Ivysaur!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I see round one goes to Amy," said Reena looking at the T.V. while bringing in some Poke'mon food and sets them down and sighed.

"You know, someone's bound to see you if you're all in one room! Raikou! Calm down or the T.V. will be shut down!" Reena shouted as a lot of legendary Poke'mon that can fit inside a large house/gym are crowded in one room to watch the battle. Reena then heard the door open and she almost panicked.

"Reena, I'm ho-Whoa!" Richie almost had a heart attack when he walked into his living room full of Legendary Poke'mon.

"…Someone's bound to see them if they're all crowded here," said Richie but Reena only tackled him into a hug.

Meanwhile Ash is enjoying the battle and is cheering for Amy the whole time; he was also on the phone talking to Misty.

"Told you she would win the first round," said Ash,

"I know, I know," said Misty but kept her eyes on the T.V.

"She'll win the whole thing! I hope you're recording this," said Ash,

"I know, I know," said Misty.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Ash asked giving her a look,

"I kno-Yes I am!" Misty quickly recovered.

"Oh yeah, if Richie calls, tell him to call me here," said Ash,

"Why?" Misty asked,

"We made a bet and I just want to tell him that Amy just took the lead!"

"Ash, it's only the first round, don't get so overconfident," advised Misty.

"Yeah but, she actually got farther than me in her first Poke'mon League challenge than I was," said Ash,

"I know you're excited but you have to realize that this is her very first Poke'mon League competition, it'll be great if she wins the whole thing but it's going to be tough for her if she gets as overconfident as you," said Misty,

"Alright, I'll calm down. Bye, love you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Bell!"

"Gloom…gloom!"

"UGH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SMELL? Oh wait, it's a Gloom, Gloom's usually has these odors…but still! It stinks! How can Ray own a Poke'mon that smells like this?"

"Just so you know Amy, Bell doesn't always smell bad!" said Ray, defending his Poke'mon.

"Okay, sorry. So, grass vs. grass huh? Okay then, Ivysaur! Leech Seed!"

"Go for Sleep Powder Bell!"

Bell evaded Ivysaur's attack and used Sleep Powder which was working.

"What? No! Ivysaur Wake up!"

"Sorry, Amy but a battle is a battle! Go Bell use Acid! Then finish it with Petal Dance!"

"Ugh, Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!"

"No…Ivysaur return!"

Amy thought about her next choice,

"_If I'm going to battle by type than Pidgeotto and Charizard would be the best choice. But if I use Pidgeotto and win, Ray will just send out his Charmeleon or Pikachu. If I use Charizard and win, he'll just use his Seadra. What will I do? I know!"_

"Go! Eevee!"

"You're going to have to try harder than that Amy, I know for a fact that your Eevee is still the least trained Poke'mon in your party," said Ray.

"Oh I know what I'm doing! Go Eevee use Tackle now!"

"Use Poison Powder Bell!"

"Dodge it Eevee!"

"What speed…"

"_Ha, I knew he didn't expect me to be training Eevee secretly every night. Even Isaac and Rose don't know about the long hours I put into Eevee," _thought Amy proudly.

"Whoa! That Eevee is fast!" said Isaac, surprised.

"But, how could she have trained Eevee in such short time?" Rose asked Isaac but he just shrugged.

"Eevee! Take Down!"

"Bell, use Absorb!"

"Sorry Ray but like you said a battle is a battle! If you're going to suck energy out of my Eevee, I think Giga Drain will be more effective. But let's finish this! Eevee Quick attack now!"

"Bell! Stop it with Stun Spore!"

"Blast through that Stun Spore with Shadow Ball!"

Eevee kept running and quickly launches a Shadow Ball to blast a path through the Stun Spore for Eevee's quick attack and it also hit Bell directly.

"Add in a little Take Down while you're at it Eevee!"

Eevee charges, full body, into Bell and couldn't continue fighting.

"Oh yeah! That's the way, Eevee!"

"Eui!"

"…She_ is_ pretty tough," said Ray and smiled,

"But Ray! We're here to win!" said Volta with a voice sounding like she's scolding him instead,

"Okay, I know," said Ray and throws his next Poke'ball.

"Say hello to my Eevee," said Ray and out pops his Eevee.

"That Eevee has a very nice coat since the last time I saw it," said Isaac, very impressed.

"It's so cute!" Rose squealed.

"I knew you would do something like this Ray! Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!"

"…"

"Uh, Eevee?"

The audience watching live and those watching on T.V were confused. Ray and Amy were too surprised to feel anything.

"I feel like I'm watching a soap opera movie," said Isaac, raising an eyebrow.

"But it's so romantic! Its love at first sight!" exclaimed Rose,

"Um, yeah, like I said. Soap Opera in a Poke'mon battle," said Isaac and sighed.

Ray's Eevee, who looked like it was ready for anything, and Amy's Eevee, who was just happy to win a battle, are currently in the middle of the field, rubbing their scents on each other. Ray and Amy anime falls.

"What the heck are you doing? You're not supposed to fall in the love with the opponent!" Ray shouted.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to battle that Eevee! Not cuddle with it!" Amy shouted. Isaac stared almost dumfounded,

"How embarrassing it must be for them," said Isaac.

What's even more embarrassing is that both Eevee are ignoring their trainers. Both Amy and Ray sweat drops,

"Uh, since neither Poke'mon are willing to battle! Both are unable to battle!" the judge announced.

"WHAT?" the two trainers exclaimed with anime veins.

"That's probably the most unusual battle that ended in a draw I ever saw," said Isaac,

"I know, but it's still cool!" said Rose with a smile.

"Eevee return…" the two called in unison.

"Well that was embarrassing," the two mumbled at the same time.

"Go! Pidgeotto!"

"Let's go King!"

The two started battling again and Isaac sighed again.

"What's wrong Isaac?" Rose asked with concern.

"These two are throwing everything they got into this battle. But there will only be one winner. What will happen to the trainer that lost? I know that both have worked really hard just to get to this point but even with all that hard work, one will lose in the end," said Isaac with some sadness in his voice. Rose puts a hand on his shoulder,

"Isaac, look around you," she said.

"Look around me? I'm surrounded by people since Amy doesn't want coaching we're both surrounded by people," said Isaac without looking around him.

"And some of those people are also trainers. Half of those trainers probably already lost. They work hard as well Isaac, and they didn't win. You work hard too Isaac and you happened to have lost to Amy when she challenged you for a gym badge," Rose pointed out.

"She only won by luck and type advantage," said Isaac and crossed his arms, now crossed himself after being reminded of that humiliating defeat.

"Right. Some work harder than others. Some have stronger will power than others. Some are luckier than others. But we all, us trainers, we all have strong spirits. That's why we are Poke'mon trainers. And whoever wins this match, it won't change a thing. Ray and Amy will continue to both love Poke'mon and both will continue to work hard and train along with every other trainer here, to be the best trainer in the world."

"_Since when did Rose become so good with words?" _Isaac thought spreads a small smile across his lip.

"You're right, absolutely right…let's just hope that Amy and Ray understand that. Whoever will lose that is," said Isaac and looks back to the battle.

"Hydro Pump attack!"

"Look out, Pidgeotto! Good! Now use Sky attack and finish this battle!"

Pidgeotto looked as if it was caught on fire and rams into King, finishing this round.

"King! Are you alright?"

"Great job, Pidgeotto!" Amy congratulated.

Ray recalled King and thanked his friend before reaching for another Poke'ball.

"Go Hwo Long!"

"Uh oh…Pidgeotto! We're at a disadvantage but we can keep fighting right?" Amy asked and Pidgeotto couldn't have agreed more.

"Amy only lost Ivysaur and Eevee, she's doing pretty good," said Isaac.

"And Ray has already lost four of his six Poke'mon. Isn't he supposed to be good?" Rose asked.

"Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack!"

"Wait for it…Slash attack go!"

Charmeleon slashes Pidgeotto and stopped the attack.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle!" the judge announced.

"Pidgeotto return! It's alright, you did a great job. Now, I choose Kingler!"

"Oh yeah, Amy's got this battle in her favor now!" said Rose,

"Don't be so sure. The only Pokemon Ray has left is his Charmeleon and Pikachu. Amy has her Charizard, Kingler, and Pikachu. Ray's got very strong Pikachu, it might be able to take out both Kingler and Charizard," said Isaac,

"Yeah but Amy's still has her own Pikachu to spare," Rose reminded and turned her attention back to the battle.

"Kingler! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Blast through that with Dragon Rage!"

"Char!" The attack knocks against Bubblebeam and hits Kingler as well.

"Hey! You stole my idea!" Amy accused Ray,

"No I didn't! We just happen to be thinking the same way in the same situation!"

"Great minds think alike I guess. Kingler use Crab Hammer!"

"Use Rage!"

Hwo Long took the hit and the fire on its tail grew a bit larger. It fought back,

"Kingler! Dodge and use Guillotine!" Hwo long took another hit and the fire continues to grow.

"Keep using Rage!"

How Long then unleashes his attack and it seemed stronger than the last one that Kingler had dodged.

"Whoa, that was a tad stronger than it seemed before! Oh well, not enough to take Kingler down! Kingler! Use Crab Hammer!"

"Take the hit Charmeleon and use Rage!"

"Amy! You idiot! Rage gets stronger every time you hit the Pokemon using it!" Isaac shouted.

"Sit down!" Rose pulled Isaac back into a sitting position.

This time, Kingler got blasted back,

"Kingler! Are you okay?"

"_Kingler's getting tired, but so is Hwo long, I have to be more careful and less reckless if I'm going to win this," _Ray thought.

"That's great Kingler, now use Water Gun!"

"Dragon Rage! Then use Fire Spin!"

The Dragon Rage and Water Gun cancelled each other out and How Long lets out a furious Fire Spin.

"Kingler! Kingler!" Amy called out for her Pokemon who was currently getting burned up in that fire spin.

After the fire let up, Kingler was down for the count.

"Kingler is unable to battle!"

"No way! Fire beat water?" Rose asked in surprise,

"Ray used to skills and brains, not type to win that round. Well, he partially used brain because now his Charmeleon is tired after taking in hits from Kingler to power up Rage attack. Amy has two Pokemon left and both are fresh while Ray only has one fresh Pokemon to use," said Isaac and looks at Ray, wondering what this trainer, that defeated him almost easily, will do.

"Go Charizard!" Amy called out,

"Smart move," said Isaac,

"Why?" Rose asked,

"Because, if Amy uses Pikachu and possibly lose to either Charmeleon or Ray's Pikachu then she'll only have Charizard left. Charizard is part flying, Ray's Pikachu can take it out almost easily. If Amy wants to win, she has to damage Ray's party before Ray's Pikachu takes it out. Ray's tough, and this might end up as a Pikachu vs. Pikachu match if I suspect correctly," Isaac explained.

"Charizard! Finish this match with Seismic Toss!"

"Hwo long! Look out! Hwo Long!"

It seems that Hwo Long doesn't have enough strength to move from where it is at the moment and Charizard picked it up and then slams it down.

Ray recalled his old friend looked down at Volta who nodded and went onto the field.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Agility to dodge! Then use thunderbolt!"

Charizard used Flamethrower and Volta seemed to have disappeared right before Amy and Charizard's eyes and attacks Charizard with thunderbolt from behind.

"Charizard! Grab it and use Seismic Toss!"

"Too slow, Amy! Volta grab onto Charizard's wings!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Volta grabs a hold of one of Charizard's wings and refuses to let go.

"Try and shake it off! Fly Charizard!"

"Now_ that_ Amy, is the worst mistake you could do! Volta! Use Thunder!"

Charizard took power hit from Thunder and fell out of the air. Volta releases her grip and safely lands and watches Charizard hit the ground hard.

"Now Volta! Finish it with Thunderbolt!'

"Oh Charizard!"

Amy recalled her friend,

"I'm sorry, Charizard, but you did great. Rest well…Pikachu, it's up to you," said Amy and Pikachu nodded with sparks ready to fly from its cheeks.

The two trainers stared at each other for some time,

"Amy, no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend," said Ray and finally smiles in this battle,

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! That's right! We'll always be friends!" Amy agreed and felt a bit more relaxed now.

"Pikachu/Volta! Use Thunderbolt!" The two shouted simultaneously. The two electric attacks clashed in midair and then cancelled each other out.

"Quick attack!" Volta immediately hits Pikachu with her blinding speed.

"Pikachu! Use Slam!"

"Stay in your place Volta and use Iron Tail!"

"Chu! Pika!" Volta stood and lets Pikachu's speed come at her and then whips her iron tail.

"Pikachu! Pikachu, hang in there!"

"Go for another quick attack, Volta!"

"Get up and dodge, Pikachu! Use Thunder!"

Right when Volta was supposed to hit her target, Pikachu sprang up and used Thunder on that spot.

"_That blast is too big to dodge…"_

"Volta! Stick you tail against the ground! Try and absorb the shock!"

Volta took in the Thunder attack, Ray only hoped that at least half of the damage went into the ground.

"Pikachu! Use the force of gravity to help you power up your Iron Tail!" Pikachu got iron tail ready and starts falling down at a fast rate.

"Volta! Iron Tail back at it!"

Volta snapped her eyes open and got Iron Tail ready and hit it against Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Thunder!" The two trainers ordered.

Electricity shocked both Pikachu and since both were right next to each other, the Thunder attack seemed to have combined and doubled in power. Pikachu and Volta went flying back away from each other from the powerful blast.

"Pikachu!"

"Volta!"

"Chu…"

"Pika…"

The two Pikachu were not going to let down their friend and trainers now and both struggled to stand up.

"_Volta was on the bottom during the Thunder attack. Thunder strikes from above but since Pikachu was above Volta, the two attacks caused an explosion. But Volta took more of that Thunder attack, making her just as exhausted as Pikachu. This battle can go either way now," _Ray thought and watched Volta struggling, to keep on her paws.

"Pikachu, can you keep going? Try and use thunderbolt!"

"Ray what are you waiting for?" Volta demanded when Ray doesn't give any command.

"You're exhausted, we should lose the battle," said Ray calmly,

"Ray!" Volta turned her back to Pikachu and at Ray,

"I don't want you injured, you took more out of that blast from the Thunder attack, and it could be serious if I make you continue this battle!"

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Amy shouted. Pikachu had collapsed before thunderbolt was launched. Volta turned back around and was ready for anything,

"Volta, don't, I think Pikachu's done," said Ray. Pikachu tried to stand up once more, but couldn't and hit the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The victory of this round goes to Ray!"

The crowd roars from that exciting battle. Isaac and Rose gasped and stared. Then they realized that they should be by Amy's side and hurried to rush to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home, Pallet Town was disappointed in the loss, but they couldn't be more proud of Amy.

"Amy…" Ivan stood from his seat and walked closer to the T.V. in his room and looked at Amy,

"Why did I have to leave at the time when she needed me the most?" Ivan asked himself.

"Amy lost!" Terri exclaimed,

"That Ray is pretty good," said Tracey,

"Yes he is, but now I'm worried about how Ash will take this," said Gary and doesn't even want to go there because he doesn't want to be the first person to talk to Ash right after his daughter lost.

Misty was thinking the same thing; not only is Ash be upset at the loss, he just lost a bet to Richie. So she decided to call him the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy picked up Pikachu and carried him in her arms. Ray did the same,

"Come on Volta, the first place you're going is to the Center," he said to his friend that got him through this round.

"Amy! Amy are you alright?" Rose asked with concern running up to her. Isaac puts a hand on her shoulder and doesn't say anything.

"Togi…" Togepi wanted to cheer Amy up too, after all, it hates seeing sad people.

Isaac removes his hand and went to talk to Ray,

"Is she, feeling alright?" Ray asked,

"We'll take care of her, Ray. You go take care of Volta," said Isaac and Ray nodded,

"Okay, tell her I said that our battle was the best I've had ever," said Ray and turned to leave.

"I will…" said Isaac and turned back to Amy.

"I…I lost," said Amy and held Pikachu close.

"I told everyone, I was going to win it all. I was so sure and confident. I even got farther than my dad on his first Pokemon League challenge and I still lost!" Amy then had tears slide down her face.

"Amy…" Rose embraced her into a hug and Amy couldn't hold in her tears anymore and started crying...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Isaac went to see Ray's next match by himself…okay he had Togepi too.

"What do you think, Togepi? Do you think Ray will win?" Isaac asked while feeding Togepi.

"Togi?"

"Oh great, I just started talking to a baby. You really are affecting me," said Isaac to Togepi.

"Togi! Togi!"

Ray walked into the stadium and walked straight to the judge.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked,

"Togi? Togepi!"

Ray left the judge's side and the judge raised a flag up,

"Ray has forfeited the battle! The round goes to Mirabelle!" the judge announced. Isaac gasped in surprise and looked at Ray who just left the stadium.

"Wait a minute, where's his Pikachu?" Isaac asked aloud,

"Togi?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you Ray," said Volta, crossing her arms while sitting on the bed with bandages all over her.

"I know, I care about you too," said Ray and sat down next to Volta.

"Why don't you use another Pokemon? That's the most humiliating defeat ever! By forfeiting!" Volta scolded,

"Take it easy, Volta. We've been friends for a long time and you still don't understand me," said Ray petting Volta.

"And I never will," said Volta and lays back against the pillow.

"You will eventually," said Ray and got up again to answer the door.

"Isaac?"

"What the heck is that gym leader doing here?" Volta asked but of course, Ray doesn't answer Volta in the presence of other people.

"Ray."

"…What are you doing here?" Ray asked,

"To ask about your battle today," said Isaac and lets himself in his room. Isaac looked at Volta who looked away from him,

"So this is the reason?" Isaac asked,

"Kind of, you could say that," said Ray,

"Why don't you just use another Pokemon?" Isaac asked and puts Togepi down.

"That's exactly what I said," said Volta.

"Hi! Let's play!" said Togepi and walks towards Volta.

"Sorry, I can't," said Volta,

"Please? My Mommy is talking with your Mommy," said Togepi.

"He's not my mother, he's my trainer. Though most of the time I feel like it's the other way around," said Volta as Togepi takes a seat next to Volta.

"Everyone has a Mommy! I love my Mommy!"

"I can see that," said Volta, half sarcastic.

"Well alright, Ray. I guess Amy can share the pain with you about losing," said Isaac and picks up Togepi.

"You should try and teach Amy that not everyone wins. Even the Pokemon Master has to lose sometimes," said Ray,

"How do you know?" Isaac asked,

"Because it's true. Even the best of the best, lose. No one can always win. There's always a time when they lose. Even if it's just once, they still lost. Losing is a normal part of life and is just as important as winning. Especially since we can learn tons more stuff from our mistakes than from our victories. Take my forfeit from today's battle as an example, (pets Volta) I learned that, if I hadn't pushed my Pokemon so hard or maybe even take charge of them, they wouldn't be so stressed out and pushing themselves to their own limit for me. Volta is one stubborn Pokemon, and sometimes, it's like she's the trainer and I'm the Pokemon. But I knew that through all our hard work, Volta works the hardest. Her body is stressed out from all our training and because of that, we almost lost the battle to Amy and now she's lying here resting instead of winning battles with me. It was partially my fault because I let her, I let her do what she wants and it's almost like saying I spoiled her. Amy can learn a thousand lessons in defeat. Tell her that for me," said Ray and smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A thousand lessons in defeat huh? I doubt Amy will believe that," said Rose and Isaac shrugged.

"She's still in her room right?" Isaac asked,

"Yeah, she's very upset," said Rose.

"Hmm…hey, I think I might have an idea," said Isaac and left Rose standing there once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did I have to lose, Pikachu?" Amy asked Pikachu next to her on the bed,

"Pika pi…"

"I just wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show Pallet Town that I really am the Pokemon Master's daughter and I can live up to his reputation. But I guess I am a failure, if I can't show Pallet Town then how can I show the world?" Amy asked and pats Pikachu.

"Amy! There's a phone call for you!" Rose called through the door.

"Tell that person that I don't want to talk!"

"But Amy, that's rude and it's important!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Amy walked out of her room and to the phone.

"Ack! Mom!"

"Are you okay? I hope you didn't take your loss too hard," said Misty.

"Uh, of course not! Why would I?" said Amy, trying to sound like she's telling the truth.

"Nice try, Amy. Look, it's okay to lose. It's only your first try at this, it's alright. There's no shame in losing. And everyone here in Pallet Town, are not mad or sad that you lost. We are upset for that you have lost but not at you. We're proud of you, look," said Misty and moved the screen to show her neighbors, Professor Oak, Tracey, Grandma Delia, Mimie the Mr. Mime, Terri waving and holding onto Ivan so that he won't escape, and well, Ivan's there too. They were cheering and they were happy at what she has accomplished. Then the screen split in two when another call came in.

"Hi Amy, its Petunia and Joey here! That was such a cool battle!" said Petunia,

"Sorry that you lost, but it was still awesome!" said Joey.

"We hope to see you again too! Bye!" and with that they hung up. Amy didn't get it, that was one short phone call.

Another call also came,

"Hi Amy, Brock here. I saw your battle and I have to say, that was impressive. You made it farther than Ash did on his first try! I'm sorry that you lost, but there's nothing wrong with losing. Hey Rose, behave!" Brock added when he noticed Rose behind Amy.

"Nothing wrong…in losing?" Amy repeated but in question.

"Hey Amy! Come home soon!" Terri shouted,

"Home…Hey Mom, will Dad be home?" Amy asked,

"Hard to say, Dear, but I'll try and get him to come home for your return," said Misty.

"Okay, please try. I miss seeing him. Sometimes I wish he wasn't the Pokemon Master so he would spend more time at home," said Amy and smiled.

"Thank you, everyone!"

Isaac and Rose looked at each other and smiled too. It had turned out alright after all.

It was night; the Indigo League has come to a close. Ray and Amy were happy they stuck around until the whole thing was over. They got to watch great battles and they received a memorable badge to remember their experience here as well as a token of participating in the league. Not only that but it was a great night for fireworks. After that, the two went separate ways, but Ray promised her they will see each other again.

"I guess this journey is over right?" Amy asked him.

"No…Journey's never end. But journeys are always, just the beginning," Ray told her and gave her a smile and left.

Amy, Isaac, Rose, and their Pokemon left in the opposite direction.

While it's true that Amy's very first journey has come to an end, her true journey has only begun. Rose's journey with Amy has been a happy experience and she is willing to continue seeing a world full of Pokemon with her. Isaac's journey has earned himself new Pokemon and he's willing to continue to his journey to fulfill his dream of being an electric gym leader some day.

"So, what do you think is in store for me in the future?" Amy asked,

"You mean us right?" Isaac asked,

"You mean, you two want to stick around even though the league is over?" Amy asked,

"Of course! Not much excitement in a gym but being out here- I can see all kinds of Pokemon and have an adventure! Not to mention meet _tons_ of hot guys!"

Isaac and Amy anime falls (while holding Togepi and Pikachu.)

"Um right," said Isaac and just pretends he didn't hear that.

"So, do you two want to go to Pallet Town?" Amy asked,

"Sure, it would be nice to go back there after so long," said Isaac,

"That would be great! I would love to see your home town! And see your friend Terri!" said Rose as the other two sweat drop.

"Okay! It's on to Pallet Town!" Amy shouted and pointed forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys didn't think I would actually end the story like that did you? So, Amy and co. heads back to Pallet Town and reflects on their journey. Then, Amy gets a special surprise, or surprises, when she reached home. **

**Please R and R!**


	25. Indigo End

**-PinkPisces-**-Yeah I was thinking that, cute yet embarrassing.

**Gena**-About the surprises: Maybe…

Yeah, I guess Eevee did, both of them! Hope I see you in the sequel!

**Angelica**-Really? If you don't like the love-hate couples, then do you hate the Ash and Misty couple? But I will definitely have The Eevee meet in the future. Which means, Ray and Amy will have to meet of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy looked at a certain store in the city.

"Hey guys, wait," said Amy and stopped Isaac and Rose.

"What?" Isaac asked,

"I think…um, I need to buy something," said Amy and walked into that store she looked at earlier.

"…Wait, that's the perfume shop that Amy dissed while we were here in Celadon last time," Rose pointed.

Amy came back out with a small bag in hand,

"Don't tell me you bought something in there," said Isaac,

"I didn't, I got it for free when I showed how well I took care of Bulbasaur, well, Ivysaur now," said Amy with a smile.

"So can I see what scent you got?" Rose asked,

"Sure, I thought I can give perfume another chance and I thought my mom would like it too," said Amy.

"It was kind of funny when they wouldn't allow you in the gym because you were saying it's a cheap rip off," said Isaac and smirked to keep himself from laughing a bit.

"Give me a break, it's not like that was my most embarrassing moment," said Amy and puts the perfume in her backpack.

"Then what was?" Isaac asked,

"Oh! I know! I know! It was when she got stuck against the wall with ninja stars in the Fuchsia gym!" said Rose cheerfully.

"No, I think it's when Amy lost to Ivan's little game at Cinnabar Island," said Isaac and smirked again,

"Quit talking about my embarrassing times! What about you two?"

"Um…can't think of one," the two said in unison.

"Well I can. Remember when Togepi hatched? You became Togepi's mother!"

"Shut up…"

"Togi!"

"How about me?" Rose asked,

"Um…I currently can't think of something," said Amy.

"Well that's good!" said Rose. The three continued on, going from city to city or town to town.

"Hey, remember that race we participated in?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, but you're only saying that because you won," said Isaac,

"Yup! I rule!"

"Yeah, you do. I mean, you beat Isaac and won that Cascade Badge like it was a walk in the park!" said Rose and Isaac grew a large anime vein.

"She beat you too!" said Isaac,

"Um, actually, I was let off," said Amy and did a nervous laugh.

"WHAT?" Isaac exclaimed.

The three continued their way while passing familiar places of course.

Isaac did a quick check on his gym and Scyther and surprisingly, Joey and Petunia kept their promise. Then they laughed at him for owning a Togepi…

They crossed over Mt. Moon and into Pewter City.

"Huh? Out of town, be back soon?" Rose read on the sign of her gym door.

"Dad must be out of town like he said," said Rose and shrugs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your home," said Isaac looking around Rose's house.

"Yup!" Rose then headed towards her room.

"Hey…if your father's out, then where's your mother?" Isaac asked and Rose froze,

"I never knew my mother…"

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry," said Isaac,

"It's alright, it's not like she died or anything. I just never met or saw her before," said Rose and continued to her room.

"Your mother must have white skin because you do and your skin color and your father's aren't very similar," said Isaac,

"Yeah I know! I actually thought I was adopted or something! But I really am related to Brock, gym leader of Pewter City!" said Rose proudly.

"Oh yeah, proof that she's Brock's daughter is that she goes ga ga over good looking guys," Amy pointed out.

"So Rose, don't you have pictures of your mother or anything?" Isaac asked,

"I asked about that once but I don't think I ever saw any pictures of my mother either," said Rose as she replaces some clothes in her bag and cleans up everything in her bag as well as re-supply.

The three then continued on their way and Amy looked at the Viridian City gym.

"_That was one tough battle. Professor Oak is awesome! Ivan's lucky to have him as a father. Then again, my father is the Pokemon Master," _Amy thought and smiled at the thought.

"There it is! Pallet Town!" said Amy proudly when they reached the peaceful town.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" said Rose,

"It didn't seem to have changed much the last time I was here," said Isaac.

"Nope! Pallet Town doesn't change much and that's how I like it!" said Amy and started running,

"Come on! I want to see Mom!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your house, Amy?" Rose asked,

"Yup!"

"Hey isn't that Mr. Mime?" Isaac asked pointing at Mr. Mime sweeping the steps.

"Mimie!" Amy exclaimed and ran to Mimie who was also glad to see Amy back.

"Mimie?" Rose asked,

"I think it belongs to Amy's grandmother," said Isaac.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Mime! Mr. Mime!"

"Is Mom and Grandma home?" Amy asked and Mr. Mime nodded and she opened the door and headed in.

"Mom! Grandma! I'm home!"

"Oh Amy! You're back!" said Misty happily and hugged Amy.

"Oh Amy's back?" Delia asked popping her head from the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma!" Amy went to Delia and hugged her too.

"Oh hi Amy. Oh Pikachu!"

Amy anime falls.

"Um, nice to see you again too," said Amy and stood back up.

"Yes it is, oh yes, you _are_ changing your underwear everyday right?" Delia asked and Amy sweat drops.

"Yes, Grandma," said Amy. Isaac greeted both Misty and Delia and introduced Rose to them.

"Hey Mom, can I go see the Professor?" Amy asked,

"Sure, just head on to the back of the lab! And we'll come with you," said Misty,

"Um, alright," said Amy, she _did_ just come back so she can understand why they want to join her. Amy dropped off her backpack in her room and lets Isaac and Rose do so also in her room.

"Come on Pikachu! Everyone, lets take a short walk to the Professor's place!"

"I get to see Terri right?" Rose asked with hope in her eyes,

"Of course, he works there with his own father and the Professor," said Isaac, annoyed with this habit.

Everyone headed out to the back of the lab like Misty said.

"I can't wait to see all the Pokemon!" said Amy excitedly and went into a run. She reached the back and got huge surprise. Balloons, food, Pokemon, friends, you name it. All in one place. Even a cake!

"Wow! Professor Oak! Brock! Tracey! Terri! Ivan!"

"Wow, a party?" Rose asked looking at the place and then spotted her father. Well, he really was out of town.

"What's all this?" Amy asked,

"Well you're home, you got the farther in the Pokemon League than Ivan, and you probably didn't celebrate your own birthday on your journey. So this is a party for many things," Misty explained.

"Uh, oh boy I can't believe I forgot my own birthday while I was on my journey," said Amy and puts on a sheepish smile.

Amy greeted everybody and was all smiles. Then she noticed all the Pokemon.

"I shouldn't be the only one enjoying this. Come on out everybody!" Amy lets out all her Pokemon.

"Good idea! Come on out!" Isaac shouted and threw all his Poke'balls.

"Let's party!" Rose shouted and did the same.

Isaac was enjoying the party's meal and but it was partially fun since he still has to baby-sit Togepi and feed it.

Rose was…uh, flirting with Terri who was a bit creeped out. Then Isaac has had it and pulled Rose away by her hair again.

Amy was looking around at everyone that was here, probably half of Pallet Town. Okay, maybe ¼ of Pallet Town. Then she spotted some old friends.

"Oh my gosh! It's you, Meowth!" Amy picked up and Meowth and started squeezing it like it was a stuffed animal.

"Ouch! Let go of me, you twerp!"

"But I love you!"

"Amy, let go of Meowth, you're going to suffocate him!" Misty warned,

"Aw man," Amy groaned and lets go of the talking Meowth and looks for Meowth's friends.

"Hi Jessie! Hi James!" Amy greeted.

"Oh it's Amy! I've haven't seen you for a long time!" said Jessie and pulled Amy in a tight hug, kind of like what Amy did to Meowth.

"Uh, nice to see you again too," said Amy when she was released,

"I was rooting for you the whole time while watching you in the Poke'mon League!" said James with a smile,

"Thank you, James. Oh, may I ask you three something?" Amy asked,

"Sure, why not?" Meowth shrugged.

"What do you guys know about two Team Rocket members named Trent and Kiara? I think they're siblings or something, my memories are blurry in that part for some reason," said Amy.

"Trent and Kiara? Um, I think they're Cassidy and Biff's kids," said James with his hand on his chin.

"ARG! CASSIDY! I may not be part of Team Rocket anymore but I wish that I could have at least ripped her apart!" Jessie shouted with anger just by hearing that name.

"I thought it was Cassidy and Botch," said Meowth.

"No it's Bob!" said Jessie.

"It doesn't matter," said James.

"Cassidy and who? So basically they're part of Team Rocket and I should be aware of them right?" Amy asked,

"That's right and don't let them push you around!"

"Um, okay, Jessie. I won't, and thanks guys," said Amy and left them be. Amy continued through the crowd of people until he found who she was looking for. She places a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey Ivan!"

Ivan jumped and turned around,

"Uh, h-hey Amy," he greeted almost nervously.

"So what was that thing you were going to tell me before you left…?" Amy asked, almost hurt by the memory.

"Uh, I don't remember," said Ivan,

"Yeah right! You promised me! When I get back to Pallet Town, you were going to tell me what was going on!" Amy shouted. He's always annoyed her like this and it doesn't seem to have changed.

"Yeah but still…uh, I think all my time working around here has caused me to forget," said Ivan with a small sweat drop.

"You are a horrible liar!"

"Like you are any better!"

"Of course I am! I even beat you at Pokemon!"

"Just luck! If I defeated Ray then I would've been able to beat you!"

"Oh yeah? Well reality check, Ray kicked your butt!"

"You too!"

"Yeah? Well only barely!"

"That battle with your Eevee was embarrassing!"

"Don't you think I know that? It's not like a planned it!"

"Oh great, here they go again," said Tracey to Gary.

"I know, and I thought their relationship would be better now," said Gary and sighed.

"Even so, it's not as bad as Jessie and James' constant rhyming when they first started being good guys," said Tracey.

Amy and Ivan were still arguing until Amy got attacked by a Muk.

"What the? Muk? Great to see you too but please get off me!"

"Muk! Get off of Amy!" said Ivan and Muk did so.

"Thanks Ivan. Hey Muk, how have you been?" Amy asked one of his father's Pokemon that, of course, she's befriended.

"Muuuukkk!"

"Whoa! Take it easy Muk! Hey why don't you lead me to the others?" Amy asked and Muk started leaving.

"Later Ivan!"

"…Uh, later," said Ivan, almost shyly.

Amy went to a field, mostly inhabited by Ash's Pokemon.

"Hey! Guess whose back from her journey?" Amy shouted and then realized her mistake. Ash's Pokemon came charging at her.

"Whoa wait! One at a time!" Amy shouted and waved her hands to show a 'no.' Everyone stopped except for Meganium and nearly crushed Amy.

"Meganium…too heavy…"

Amy stood back up and started spending time with her father's Pokemon. The she called her own Pokemon over to play and introduce them to her father's.

Emerald Village:

"Finally, we're home," said Ray to Volta and walked into his home/the gym.

"Mom! I'm home! Mother?"

"I think I hear her on the phone," said Volta. She was right; Reena was heard chatting on the phone with someone. Ray looked down; there were extra pairs of shoes here.

"Hey…Dad's home!" Ray exclaimed and went looking around for his father. There's no place like home. Yup, Ray's happy to be home, home with _both_ his parents and all their Pokemon.

Pallet Town:

The sun was starting to set but the party was still going. Amy sat down against a tree and stretched. What a day, it's so nice to be home. Then Amy felt something missing, she felt her head,

"Okay! Who stole the cap?" she demanded and looked up a tree to see Aipom teasing Amy with the cap.

"Aipom! Give it back!" Amy reached for the cap but couldn't get it. Then she started climbing the tree but Aipom easily went farther up and then out of reach again when it was at the end of a branch.

"Aipom! Give it back! You know it used to belong to Dad!" Aipom only laughed in Amy's face.

"Not funny!" she exclaimed, then she realized something.

"Wait, if Aipom's here then…" Amy's face lit up and was just about to take off before Aipom took on ahead and she happily followed. Amy ran all the way back inside the lab,

"Where the heck is everybody? Hmm? Aipom! What did I tell you about stealing other people's hats?"

Amy stopped and stared and couldn't help but put on the happiest smile ever.

"Aipom, this is my old…Amy's back isn't she?"

"YOU BET DAD!" Amy practically glomped her father and Ash almost lost his balance at the sudden jump hug.

Aipom still held the cap at the end of its tail and watched the reunion. Then Ash's Pikachu and Amy's met each other and they became fast friends.

"I see your Aipom still sticks to you as much as Pikachu does!" said Amy,

"Yeah, and Aipom still has a thing for stealing my cap too or whatever I where on my head. After all, that is how I ended up catching it during one of my friends' Pokemon Contests, or was that the Grand Festival?"

"Hey Ash! Good to see you again!" Gary greeted when he walked back in,

"Hey Gary, it's nice to be back. It is about time anyway. Though Misty practically demanded me to be back in time to see Amy before you send her off to Johto," said Ash with a hand on Amy's head,

"Johto?" Amy repeated still having her arms wrapped around Ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had turned to evening and the party was coming to a close. Not before having a dance of course.

"Aipom! Come back here!" Amy shouted and chased Aipom around for her cap.

"Aipom! Return!" Ash called but his Poke'ball aiming missed,

"Aipom!" Amy and Ash shouted.

"Ash, let them be. You owe me a dance too!" said Misty and pulled Ash away.

"Aipom! Return the cap!" Ash ordered but Aipom just continued teasing Amy.

Amy jumped for Aipom but Aipom only jumped up and walked over Amy's head and back.

"Get back here!" Amy shouted and went back to chasing.

"Hey Aipom, I have some Pokemon food for you," said Ivan who was knelt down and Aipom took the bait. Ivan took the cap away,

"Alright, go play with the other Pokemon," said Ivan and Aipom did so.

"Lose something?" Ivan asked, teasingly waving the cap around.

"Yes and if you don't mind I would like to have it back," said Amy and reached her hand out for him to return it though Amy really doubts it.

"Fine," said Ivan and slaps the cap back in her hand. Amy stared, she never expected Ivan to be nice…again.

"Uh thank you…Ivan," said Amy and dusted the cap off and placed it on her head.

"…" The two stood there in silence for a while.

"Say Amy, you know what I wanted to tell you before?" Ivan asked,

"Yes? What did you want to tell me?" Amy asked,

"Well, I'll tell you when you're older," said Ivan,

"WHAT? Make up your mind!" Amy exclaimed,

"I swear this time, when you get older," said Ivan showing a promise sign.

"How much older? And you're not that much older than me!"

"I'm more mature than you. And I'll tell you what I wanted to tell you earlier when you mature," said Ivan.

"That's so unfair," Amy grumbled.

"Life is never fair and I should know," said Ivan and thought about how much Amy paid attention to that Ray.

"Why? What could you possibly go through to learn that?" Amy asked,

"Uh, nothing you would know," said Ivan calmly.

"Yeah…boy do I wish Ray could be at this party too," said Amy and Ivan grew an anime vein.

"Can you _not _think about him right now?"

"Why? Ray's cool and sweet, not to mention cute!"

"Oh please, that guy is nothing but a show-off!"

"Are you speaking about Ray or yourself?" Amy asked and would've laughed out loud for that.

"…Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure," shrugged Amy.

The two sat in the grass and stared at the Pokemon in the field and/or at the night sky.

"Hey, I remember you sitting in this exact spot one time and crying because you were afraid of fireworks that were being fired that night," said Ivan. Amy's cheeks immediately turned crimson.

"Uh, I don't remember myself doing that!"

"Well that's because you have bad memory!"

"Says who? You?"

"Yes actually."

"Gr! Well you're not always right!"

"Oh really? I know more about Pokemon than you do, I happen to be right in most problems and situation that we get into, you forgot your own birthday, which leads you to forget that you're 11, and I happened to have heard that you forgot who your own cousin was when you getting your Cascade Badge," said Ivan and smirked and Amy just felt like she wanted to explode.

"But if it makes you upset that much I'll stop," said Ivan,

"Really?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow,

"Only for today at least," Ivan replied. This earned Ivan a smack in the head with a fan.

"You would make a great town bully you know," said Amy and looked away from him.

"Nah, I'm not bully. I just like to have fun," said Ivan and leaned forward more so he can still see Amy's face.

"Your version of fun is not very fun for me," said Amy and turned her head even more.

"Um I know I broke my promise when I made another promise but swore on it and that I'm a jerk to you but can you still do me just one favor? Just one is all I ask for. I most likely wouldn't ask for anything from you for probably another year," said Ivan, almost pleading. Amy looked at him,

"Depends on what it is," she said plainly.

"…One dance?"

"What about one dance?" Amy asked and Ivan sweat drops.

"I mean, will _you _dance with me? Just one dance only," Ivan asked again.

"Uh…"

"I swear! This is all I ask for. If you say yes then I'll also know that I'm forgiven," said Ivan and sat there, waiting for her response.

"…Hn, fine. Just one dance. Just one!" Amy replied with a serious tone.

"That's all l need," said Ivan and pulled her up with him and took her to the dance floor but Amy stopped him.

"One problem, I don't know how to dance nor do I want to know how," said Amy and crossed her arms.

"It's a slow dance, Amy! Anyone can do it! Now come on," said Ivan ad continued pulling her,

"Anyone?" Amy asked,

"Yes, anyone that has sense of directions," said Ivan and helps Amy place her hands and then puts his hands on her waist.

"But I don't have a good sense of direction. You can even ask Isaac and Rose, I get us lost more than half the time I choose the directions," said Amy,

"Just shut up and let me take the lead in this dance," said Ivan with a small anime vein.

"Fine!"

Rose saw Ivan and Amy partially arguing over some random things again and partially Ivan is leading Amy in the slow dance. Rose found that very amusing. Amy then sighed,

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked,

"I really, really, and I mean really, wish that Ray was here…" said Amy and Ivan anime falls.

"Why do you want him here?" Ivan asked, angry about it.

"What's wrong with wishing that? He's a really nice guy," said Amy,

"Not to mention he's probably the cutest guy I've seen! Then there's Isaac! He's just as cute!" Rose added when she passed by.

"…Yeah but I just wish we could celebrate our first Pokemon League participation together…"

Ivan tried to stay calm but he really felt like shooting the guy that Amy's thinking about,

"I'm sure he has a home where people want to celebrate with him too," said Ivan,

"Oh you're right," said Amy,

"I know," said Ivan with a smirk.

"Alright, so…are we done dancing yet?" Amy asked and Ivan slapped himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" Rose's eyes wondered until she spotted the person on her right from where she was sitting. Rose scooted over,

"Hey Isaac-"

"Don't even think about asking me to go anywhere near the dance floor," Isaac interrupted while giving Togepi a snack and then having Brock look at it.

"Behave Rose," said Brock and looked at how healthy Togepi was.

"I am! So Isaac, will you-"

"No!"

"How about just-"

"No!"

"So you don't-"

"No!"

"Oh that's great!" said Rose and pulled Isaac to dance,

"I said no!"

"I know, I asked if you didn't mind dancing with me and you said 'no' so let's dance!"

"This is unfair, she tricked me…" Isaac groaned with anime tears flowing.

Gary watched everyone at the party. Old friends, the kids, Pokemon, and just everyone being here.

"What a night," was all Gary had to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amy! Wake up!"

Amy groaned and asked for 5 more minutes,

"Amy! Let's go! It's 10:00 a.m. so get up!"

"No…"

"Amy! Ivan just left on another journey this morning!"

"WHAT?" Amy immediately sat up from her bed, wide awake.

"Yikes, you have pretty bad bed hair," said Rose by her side,

"Give me a break, I got tackled by Muk yesterday," said Amy and stretched,

"How late did you sleep last night?" Rose asked,

"I had too much cake. So what did you say about Ivan starting a new journey this morning?" Amy asked desperately,

"Um, let's go to Professor Oak's lab. As soon as you're ready to get of bed and leave the house," said Rose. In other words, go change out of those red and white pajamas.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few," said Amy and got out of bed, followed by Pikachu was slept on the covers,

"You sure like red and white," said Rose,

"My dad had a thing for blue and white," said Amy and shooed Rose out of her room as she gets ready for the day.

Amy and Rose ran to the Professor's lab. There waiting for them were the Professor, Tracey, Terri, Isaac, and Ash. They were all surrounding Gary who was at the computer.

"Whoa, how did all of you guys get up before me?" Amy asked,

"We didn't eat 3 slices of cake before bed," said Isaac plainly,

"I was hungry…And it was my birthday,"

"She's right," said Ash with a grin. Aipom, who was on Ash's left shoulder while Pikachu was on his right, copied Ash's grin to tease Gary.

"You're a bad influence," said Gary shaking his head.

"Am not!"

"So, who can tell me about Ivan leaving this morning? Rose said he left on a new journey. Is it Johto?" Amy asked. Gary spun his chair around,

"Yes, the Johto League. Ivan shouldn't be too far ahead of you. Johto is to the west, I thought maybe you guys should head for a new region. And Amy, you need to catch some more Pokemon," said Gary and started type something on the computer,

"Ivan wanted to get started on this region as soon as possible. So it was like him to just take a head start," said Terri.

"GR! That jerk didn't wait for me AGAIN!" Amy shouted with anger and was about to have a temper tantrum.

"H-Hey Amy, take it easy there," said Ash with a sweat drop.

"He probably just wanted a head start because I got farther than him in the Pokemon League! Remind me to thank Ray for kicking his butt!" Amy pouted angrily.

"Sure, if you ever see him again," said Isaac,

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?" Amy asked and calmed down a bit,

"And she's got his number!" Rose reminded and Amy flinched a bit,

"Uh yeah…if I knew where it went then I would call him about the Johto league," said Amy and tried to walk away,

"YOU LOST HIS NUMBER?" Rose exclaimed.

"Actually Isaac did since he was the one that actually called him, remember?" Amy reminded,

"Yeah but I gave it back to you," said Isaac,

"To who?" Rose asked and Isaac started looking around,

"It was one of you two…"

"You guys don't need Ray's number, just call his house. I'm sure he's home after the Pokemon League," said Terri who proved a good point.

"Yeah, but we don't know his house number," said Isaac like he's the smart one…well he is actually.

"Yeah, but if _I _didn't have Ray's parents' number, then what kind of friend am I?" Gary pointed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Gary, but you just missed him," said Reena with an apologetic look on.

"I did? Where did he go?" Gary asked, looking up at the screen at Reena.

"He just left on a new journey. Since the Jewel League Region is very far from the others, Ray had to leave early just so he's actually able to reach the Johto League," Reena explained.

"Wait, so Ray's going to the Johto League too?" Gary asked,

"Yes, though I wish he and Richie would stay longer. I'm going to be lonely for another whole year most likely," said Reena and sighed.

"…I can visit," Gary offered,

"Thanks, but you're needed there. Maybe I'll call up Drew or May. Or maybe Harley," Reena thought.

Gary called over Amy,

"She said Ray's left. Apparently he's going to Johto as well," explained Gary.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed,

"Looks like you have another journey ahead of you," said Gary,

"Johto huh? Why not? Rose, Isaac, Pikachu, are you guys up for it?" Amy asked,

"Pokemon from Johto? I'll gladly go if there's some electric Pokemon there!" said Isaac,

"I'll go of course! I told you I'll go anywhere with you! Besides, there might be some amazingly good looking boys there too!" Rose squealed and everyone sweat drops.

"Well go for it, Amy. Aw man, Amy I have to go, unfortunately, someone touched my Primape's Poke'ball and let it out on accident. I knew I should've left Primeape here at the lab... Good luck in Johto, Amy. Come on Pikachu, come on Aipom. See you guys around! Later Gary! Bye Tracey!" and with that Ash left. Well first he went home to say goodbye to everyone else. Being a Pokemon Master is kind of hard work since he must have a lot of challengers a day!

"Here Amy, head here to meet Professor Elm. He'll help you out for your Johto journey," explained Gary and showed Amy a picture of Elm and a map of where he lives.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gary asked,

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Amy answered.

"Alright then, I suggest you go home and get ready for this adventure you're going to have," Gary suggested,

"Okay!"

Amy puts the backpack on and checked that all her Pokemon were on her belt.

"Be careful out there," Misty warned,

"Will do!"

"Don't forget to change your underwear everyday," Delia reminded,

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime added.

"Uh, okay," said Amy with a half smile.

"Come on Amy!" said Rose,

"Wait! Isn't your father still around?" Amy asked,

"Yeah, he's helping your mom cook," said Rose,

"I need to see him," said Amy,

"Well alright," Rose shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to battle with me?" Brock asked and Amy nodded,

"Yes! I know you're strong! And I want to be worthy of owning a Boulder Badge! Please!"

"…Alright, I accept your challenge!"

"This will be a one on one battle? Is that alright with you?" Brock asked. The two are now out in the open for this battle.

"Yes!" Amy replied,

"Alright! Go Sudowoodo!"

"A Sudowoodo?" Amy asked,

"Yes, it was just a Bonsly when I got it but now I have a Sudowoodo," Brock explained,

"Careful Amy, this is a rock type," said Isaac,

"It is?" Amy asked, confused,

"Amy! You're an idiot!"

"Shut up, Isaac! Alright then! I choose you, Charizard!"

"Amy! You know that fire is weak against rock!" said Rose,

"I know, but I know Charizard can do it! Right buddy?" Amy asked and Charizard blew flame high up as its answer.

"Let the battle begin!" Rose announced.

"Go Charizard! Flamethrower go!'

"Use Rock Slide!"

Charizard blew a flamethrower and Sudowoodo took the hit but was barely affected and used Rock Slide and that hit Charizard hard.

"Charizard! Are you okay? Alright! Get back in there with Dragon Rage!"

"Sudowoodo! Look out!"

Sudowoodo quickly ran to the side,

"Now! Use Rock throw!

"Dodge it Charizard! Because we won't fall for falling rocks twice!"

Charizard spun around and dodged the rocks.

"Now Charizard! Use Fire Spin!"

Sudowoodo got caught in it but it wasn't doing much damage.

"Sudowoodo! Use Low Kick!"

"Fly Charizard!"

Charizard dodged the attack by taking into the air.

"Dig, Sudowoodo."

"It can dig underground?" Amy asked in surprise.

"It _is _a rock type," Isaac reminded.

"Oh well! I can win! Charizard, lets wait for it to come back up!"

"Attack Sudowoodo!"

Sudowoodo hit Charizard hard,

"Now! Grab it! Seismic Toss!"

Rose and Brock were surprised that Amy took the hit just so she can use her own attack and that she actually thought that up. Charizard slammed down Sudowoodo,

"Yeah! Critical hit!" Isaac cheered.

"Fire Blast now!"

As Sudowoodo got up, Charizard launched one the most powerful fire attacks. Yet, Sudowoodo can still take the hit.

"Not over yet, Sudowoodo! Flail!"

Charizard fell back and Amy grew worry,

"Wha-What happened?"

"Flail can be a very weak or powerful attack. The more the Pokemon is closer to fainting, the more powerful the attack is!" Isaac quickly explained.

"_So that means…"_

"Sudowoodo! Use Flail again!"

"Fly Charizard! Quickly!"

Charizard quickly flew off the ground,

"Now! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Use Rock Slide!"

Both Pokemon fell back from the attacks.

"Sudowoodo! You can do it! Get up!"

"Charizard! Come on! I believe in you! If we can beat _the _Professor Oak, then we can beat your weakness too! Come on! We can do this, Charizard!"

Charizard slowly struggles to get up,

"Now Sudowoodo, use Rock throw!"

"Slash!"

Charizard was more alert now and slashes the rocks to stop the attack,

"Yeah! Now Use Fire Spin!"

"You should know that it won't work very effectively against my rock Pokemon," Brock reminded,

"Oh I know that! Now! Grab it and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard reached into the flames and grabbed the Sudowoodo that couldn't see it coming from the flames.

"Sudowoodo!"

"Finish it Charizard!"

Sudowoodo hit the ground and everyone waits to see if it can continue to battle.

"N-No way!" Amy stuttered.

"Sudowoodo, use Faint Attack!"

"Ch-Charizard!"

"Charizard is unable to battle! Victory goes to Brock of Pewter City Gym! A.k.a. my dad!" Rose announced.

Amy ran over to Charizard,

"Are you okay?" Amy asked and holds Charizard's head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Amy, maybe I shouldn't of had been so rough," said Brock and checked Charizard for any serious injuries.

"_I was so sure I could win. But if I can't beat Brock, then how can I beat my mother with Charizard?" _Amy thought and was saddened at the thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Isaac exclaimed over the phone. Everyone was back at the Ketchum's place. Rose was helping to cook, Isaac was on the phone with his cousins, and Amy was near sulking.

"I am not sending Sandslash over to a water gym!"

"Please, Isaac! I need it!" Petunia begged.

"No!"

"Hey! Isaac! Keep it down will you? I can't think!" Amy shouted at him and Isaac stared at her like she's not Amy.

After her stomach wasn't empty anymore, Amy has finally decided what to do. Head for the Johto League and challenge Rose for rematch. She already wasted time but it wasn't her fault that Charizard needed to be treated.

"Bye everyone!" Amy waved along with Rose and Isaac.

"Call some time Amy!" said Terri,

"I will!"

"If she won't! I will!" Rose added.

"Catch some Pokemon!" Gary reminded,

"Be careful out there!" Misty warned,

"Remember to have fun and to you know what," Delia reminded again.

"Bye Pallet Town!" Amy shouted,

"Pika! Pi!"

And so, with a brand new adventure ahead of Amy, Isaac, Rose, and their Pokemon, they will learn new experiences and meet new friends as well as old ones, not to mention new Pokemon. It's a whole new year, and a whole new beginning.

"I'm closer than I was before to be the Pokemon Master! Johto! Here we come!"

As Amy runs ahead of her friends, she remembers the lessons she learned as well as her rival, Ivan whom she plans on meeting, as well as new rival, Ray, plus secret crush, and also plans on meeting him too. With new Pokemon ready to be captured, Amy Ketchum will once again, embark on a new journey to make her dream come true.

**THE END**

**For now…**

**Yes, the stories over! Even I can't believe it! If you don't mind spoilers: Yes, Ash really does get an Aipom. It was because that Aipom won't return his cap that Ash decides to throw a Poke'ball at it. It just knocked the ball back at his face though. Yes, Brock really did catch a Bonsly. And also: Yes, believe it or not, Jessie and James really did get married in the manga and Meowth is still a Meowth. Also, they have a child, except I don't know what gender it is...**

**Anyway: Sequel will come out soon so keep a look-out for it. Amy is now in Johto and don't forget that rematch that Amy wants with Rose. Didn't say, but Isaac really did transfer his Sandslash over. So now he only has Jolteon and Togepi. Rose left some of her Pokemon with her father before she left. Rose was preparing for a new journey therefore handed Nidorino and Chansey for Brock to watch over. That leaves her with Onix, Rhyhorn, and Eevee. Amy still has all her original party. **

**Oh! And who wants me to do the Orange Islands story? I know that now it's too late since it's out of order but I didn't want it to be exactly like the original. I wanted Amy to go to Johto first. I might make her go to the Orange Islands after Johto or after…not sure yet. **

**I'm kind of excited to start Johto, mostly because I got a couple of surprises up my sleeve…**

**Also, I personally don't know who Amy will end up with. She is now 11 years old and I think that's still a bit young for love. Well so is Ivan but for once, the boy is more mature than the girl. I don't want you guys to be fighting with each other on the review page though! I can make fluffy scenes if you want me to but most likely no one will end up with anyone until my series is over and I plan on writing Pokemon for a while. Probably after Amy finishes the Jewel League; that might be my final Pokemon story but I can't get to the Jewel League without doing the others first!**

**Please R and R! And see you in the sequel! "Pokemon: Johto Adventures."**

**Yes, I keep my titles pretty plain and simple don't I? I might change the title but if you read the summary that has to do with Amy Ketchum, then you know it's my story. **


End file.
